A Different View on Love FR
by Cassiopeiae
Summary: Après un accident de potion, James et Lily échangent leurs corps.Par contre, ils doivent garder ça secret: concocter cette potion n'était pas vraiment toléré par le réglement.Voyons un peu comment ils se débrouillent dans le corps de l'autre. Traduction (/s/5257962/1/A-Different-View-On-Love)
1. Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça déjà?

**Voici la jolie petite traduction de « A Different View On Love. » de Merlinhelz, qui nous a gentiment permis de vous offrir son histoire en français. Histoire que l'on a beaucoup aimé, alors LISEZ!**

**On vous aime, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et on les transmettra à l'auteur.**

**Rose et Chaton.**

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi es-ce que je fais ça, déjà ? »<p>

Lily balaya la salle du regard, mais personne ne répondit à ses murmures. Ses long cheveux roux commençaient à friser au fur et à mesure qu'elle se penchait sur le chaudron, agitant le liquide violet foncé. « Sais-tu pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça ? » La potion, de manière compréhensible, ne répondit pas. Elle secoua sa tête, elle devenait folle.

Lily sortit un petit flacon gris de sa poche. Tournant la fiole dans ses mains, elle étudia l'étiquette. L'huile d'Inachis était rare, puissante et très difficile à obtenir. Elle l'avait volée dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn. Bien sûr, elle ne serait jamais suspectée de ce vol, elle savait que Slughorn ne pourrait jamais imaginer que son étudiante favorite soit la coupable. Mais même Lily aurait de gros ennuis si elle était prise.

Croisant les doigts, elle pria n'importe quel Dieu, ou au moins Ancien Sorcier, qui écoutait. Elle avait obtenu l'huile avec succès, mais à n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pouvait débarquer et la prendre en flagrant délit. Être prise voudrait dire être suspendu ou pire: ça lui coûterait son badge de Préfète-en-chef.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Lily lut la ligne suivante des instructions. Pour se motiver elle se figura le visage d'Alice dans son esprit. « S'il-te-plaît Lily », suppliait le visage d'Alice, au bord des larmes. « Tu dois faire ça pour moi ! » Lily renifla d'une façon on ne peut moins féminine. Alice était sa meilleure amie. Au moment où ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, Lily était vaincue. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire tout ce qu'Alice demanderait.

Son petit ami Frank Londubat manquait énormément à Alice. Il était plus vieux et n'allait plus à Poudlard. Avec le nombre croissant des attaques de mangemorts , la sécurité avait été renforcée. Avec toutes ces incertitudes, Alice avait voulu être proche de Franck, mais il était presque impossible pour elle de le voir pendant la période scolaire. Elle lui écrivait des lettres tout les jours et décomptait ceux qui la séparait des vacances et des visites à Près-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas assez. Alice voulait désespérément passer plus de temps avec lui .

Une semaine plus tôt, Alice avait découvert une potion dans un vieux manuel. Une fois bue, la potion apportait votre âme sœur à vos côtés. Si Alice buvait la potion, Frank apparaîtrait à côté d'elle. Ils pourraient passer un peu plus de bons moments ensemble à Poudlard. Après 24 heures, la potion se dissiperait et Frank devrait retourner chez lui. C'était le plan parfait et Alice était en extase. La potion apportait la solution à tout ses problèmes. Mais il y avait une faille. La potion était très difficile à exécuter et Alice n'avait pas les compétences requises.

C'est là où Lily était intervenue. En tant que seule préparatrice de potion de confiance, Alice avait imploré son aide. En premier lieu Lily avait refusé, citant toutes les règles de l'école qu'elle devrait enfreindre. Elle était Préfète-En-Chef après tout et elle devait donner l'exemple. Mais lentement; Lily avait commencé à changer d'avis. Elle avait vu combien Frank manquait à Alice et savait que Franck ressentait la même chose. Lily comprenait ce que ça représentait pour eux de passer juste une journée ensemble. Après seulement quelques jours, Lily avait cédé et accepté de faire la potion.

Donc elle se retrouvait ici, trimant au-dessus d'un chaudron chaud pendant que les autres élèves étaient en train de dîner.

L'estomac de Lily gronda. « arrête ça ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Je suis en train d'essayer de travailler! ». Envoyant une grimace rapide à la partie du corps en question, elle dévissa le couvercle de l'huile d'Inachis. Elle se pencha précautionneusement au dessus de la potion pour y ajouter une goutte. C'était essentiel qu'elle le fasse bien. Selon les instructions, en ajouter trop pouvait avoir de désastreuses conséquences. « Alice a intérêt à être reconnaissante, » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle détestait avoir faim.

Elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au repas. Alice l'aurait fait évidemment, mais elle savait très bien où Lily était. Leur élève favorite allait manquer aux professeurs mais ils devaient probablement penser qu'elle était ailleurs avec un livre. Personne ne saurait jamais.

A part lui. Il allait probablement lui manquer sa forme favorite de divertissement du repas. Elle rejeta cette idée de son esprit. Il était trop absorbé par son propre monde pour se demander quoi ….

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire ici, ma chère fleur de lys ? » dit une voix fière, très proche d'elle . Lily grogna. Bien sûr, James Potter avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au repas. Bien sûr, il avait voulu la retrouver, comme un agaçant chien de berger. C'était tout à fait son genre d'apparaître subitement. Peu importe que ce soit un cachot désert, ou qu'il soit presque impossible à trouver sans savoir où il se trouve. Elle refusa de lui répondre, continuant son travail. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, il partirait.

Son plan échoua. Il combla son silence en continuant de parler. « Une potion à ce que je vois. Faire ça dans le noir ? C'est une potion d'amour ? » Il ricana profondément qui l'irrita davantage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Lily, Je t'aime déjà. »

_Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi exaspérant ? _Complètement agacée; elle fit volte face pour l'engueuler. Quelque chose en lui la rendait toujours agressive. Dans sa colère, elle était inconsciente de la fiole dans sa main qui se renversait doucement . Les gouttes commençaient à sortir une par une.

_Ploc… _

« Je te signale que… »

La potion frémit.

_Ploc…_

« … ce ne sont pas tes … »

Des bulles commencèrent à apparaître.

_Ploc…_

« … oignons ce que … »Ça commença à crépiter.

_Ploc…_

« …je décide de faire pendant mon temps libre… »

Ça commence à faire des remous.

_Ploc…_

« Et si je choisi de le passer dans un cachot… »

La potion devint calme, prenant une dangereuse teinte rouge sang.

_Ploc…_

« …à concocter des potions loin de ton faible niveau de compétence... »

BOUM !

Lily eût seulement une brève seconde de victoire issue de son discours avant que la potion n'explose en un nuage de gaz. Pendant une brève seconde, Lily se sentit comme si elle était en apesanteur, élancée à travers l'air sans se soucier du monde. Pour ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle dériva dans le néant, avant de revenir dans son état d'esprit avec un coup sourd.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vision, normalement parfaite, était devenue très floue. Inquiète, elle chercha dans le cachot après James, grogna avec une voix qui ne sonnait pas du tout comme la sienne. Alarmé, elle sentit une petite main sur son épaule. Se tournant doucement, elle n'était pas préparé pour ce qu'elle vit.

Attendant James, elle se trouva elle-même, plongeant dans une paire de yeux vert très lumineux et très choqués. Des yeux verts situés sur son visage.

Lily Evans était en train de se regarder elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz : <strong>

**Dans le chapitre suivant, James et Lily découvrent ce qui a déconné. On en apprend un peu plus à propos de la potion. James embête Lily (comme d'habitude) et ils découvrent combien de temps ils vont restés coincés dans le corps de l'autre!**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le Nymphalidae Inachis est une espèce rare de papillon. J'ai toujours adoré les papillons et ce papillon en particulier est très rare et très joli. Je crois que si on récupérait une huile de leurs ailes, ça aurait des propriétés magique. Alors j'en ai mis dans mon histoire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Laisse-moi une review, elles illuminent vraiment ma journée!**


	2. Quand tu deviens extrêmement canon

**Chaton et Rose, ici-bas. On vous aime d'autant plus maintenant que vous laissez des reviews alors on vous mets le chapitre 2, un peu plus rapidement que prévu. Rose termine de vous traduire le chapitre 3 et vous le poste. **

**Plein de cookies et tout notre amour pour vous.**

* * *

><p>C'était vrai que James avait un énorme, et très publique, faible pour Lily. Depuis des années, il voulait être proche d'elle, pour la comprendre et pour être dans sa tête.<p>

Mais là, les choses allaient trop loin.

En fait, quand il s'est levé ce matin, il n'avait pas imaginé être arraché de son confortable corps et retomber sans cérémonie dans le corps de son amour de long date.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette potion ? » dit-il lentement, plaquant ses nouvelles mains sur ses hanches menues.

Lily ne paraissait pas heureuse non plus.

« Oh mon dieu. _Oh mon Dieu_ » James se vit dire. Il avait l'air paniqué, une expression qui apparaissait rarement sur son visage. En tant que Maraudeur, il s'efforçait de rester calme et cool en permanence. Il se vit lui-même commencer à faire de l'hyperventilation et retint un éclat de rire. C'était ridicule. Il se regardait lui-même avoir une crise de panique.

Pour se divertir un moment, James regarda autour de lui, dans le cachot. Il s'aperçut dans un miroir brisé. Bon Dieu ! Lily était mignonne. Il fit courir ses mains sur son visage et à travers ses boucles rousses, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne les avait jamais touchées, elles étaient si douces, plus douces que la soie, et elles étaient tellement …

« Arrête ça ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus, les mains figées dans leur position.

« De me toucher ! » hurla-t-elle de sa voix grave, outragée.

« Calme toi, ma jolie ! Je suis bien loin de toi! » chantonna-t-il en réponse. « Je suis de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Lily lui lança un regard glacé qui faisait ridicule sur son visage. « Je veux dire, arrête de toucher mon corps. »

James réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors il sourit. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il réalisait. Tellement mieux. Il était dans le corps le plus attirant du monde. Il regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Lily lui rendait son sourire. Être dans le corps de Lily était parfait. Il pourrait le regarder et le toucher autant qu'il le désirait, et personne ne l'arrêterait.

«Puisque tu es celle qui vient juste de nous doucher d'une potion pour changer de corps, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. » Il tira sur l'une de ses nouvelles boucles. « Même si tu es devenue extrêmement canon. »

Lily renifla et plaça ses mains sur ses nouvelles hanches. « Ce n'est pas _une potion pour changer de corps. _», cracha-t-elle. « C'est une … » Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire après tout il était coincé là-dedans aussi. Elle attrapa le livre de potion et le poussa sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire à voix haute ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était trop humiliant, même si ce n'était pas pour elle. Il allait savoir qu'elle avait violé les règles. Ses yeux s'élargissaient à mesure qu'il balayait la page. Il commença à lire la description à haute voix.

« Adsum sodalis amans, communément connue sous le nom de « L'invocation des âmes sœurs ». Populaire dans le début du XIXème siècle. Une fois avalée, l'âme sœur du buveur sera transportée à ses côtés, y restant un jour entier. » Il arrêta de lire et regarda Lily, qui évitait son regard.

« Tu étais à la recherche de ton âme sœur ? » demanda-t-il de la voix haute perchée de Lily, incapable d'empêcher ce ton légèrement blessé. Pourquoi avait-elle eu recours à des méthodes aussi drastiques ? Cette potion n'était même pas autorisée, c'était certain, pourquoi avait-elle quand même essayé de la faire ? James se sentait comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé au ventre. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance.

« Ce n'était pas pour moi, »répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Une vague de soulagement parcourut James et son moral remonta en flèche. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance après tout. Dès qu'ils ré-inverseraient leurs corps, il se donnerait une autre chance. Ces pensées euphoriques de ses chances avec Lily furent stoppées nettes quand une autre pensée traversa son esprit.

« Pour qui était-ce ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire, »répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Pourquoi en ont-ils eu besoin ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire ! »

James marqua une pause. « Pourquoi on a changé de corps ? ».

« Je ne peux pas le dire. »dit-elle à nouveau, cette fois amusée de l'expression ennuyé que James portait sur son visage.

« Lily ! »dit-il lentement, dans sa voix la plus menaçante. Il commençait à sonner plus comme elle.

Elle sourit. « Je n'ai sérieusement aucune idée de ce qui n'a pas fonctionné. »

Lily marqua une pause pendant un moment, son sourire s'évanouissant. Balayant le donjon du regard elle réfléchissait à sa question. Qu'est-ce qui s'était mal passé ? Elle avait tout ajouté correctement jusqu'à la cire d'abeille. Ça avait la parfaite couleur violet foncé. Tout ce qu'elle avait ajouté était …

Avec un cri étranglé elle arracha le livre de potion des mains de James et lu furieusement la page jusqu'à une petite note en bas. Horriblement sidérée, elle commença à lire le passage à voix haute.

_« L'invocation des âmes sœurs est une potion extrêmement difficile qui a une grande variété d'effets secondaires si elle est préparée incorrectement. Toutefois, le plus étrange des effets secondaires résulte d'un excès d'huile d'Inachis. Quand cet ingrédient rare et puissant est surdosé, la potion change légèrement la formulation des effets. Au lieu de transporter l'âme sœurs du consommateur à __**ses côtés**__ la potion le transporte l__**'intérieur**__ de lui, leur faisant subir un changement de corps. Les effets de cette potion modifiée ne sont pas recensés, mais s'estompent éventuellement. Une autre information intéressante, l'invocation des âmes sœur ne dure qu'une journée tandis que la potion modifiée peut agir pendant 4 à 6 semaines, ou jusqu'à ce que les âmes aboutissent à une entente. »_

Les yeux de Lily dérivèrent jusqu' une petite bouteille grise sur le sol et déglutit. C'était une petite bouteille grise _vide_. Elle la ramassa et la tendit à James. Désorienté il lut l'étiquette. Alors l'éclair de compréhension se fit, illuminant ses yeux verts.

« On dirait qu'on est âmes sœurs, hein ? » gloussa-t-il. C'était brillant il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle nie ça maintenant.

« J'en doute, » Elle renifla, relisant le passage à la recherche de n'importe quelle information supplémentaire. « Ça parle seulement de celui qui la boit. Nous n'avons pas bu la potion. Nous avons du échanger nos corps parce que nous nous touchions à ce moment-là. » L'âme sœur de Lily était forte et courageuse, comme le héros d'un livre romantique. Il la prendrait dans ses bras et l'emmènerait voir des couchers de soleil. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Lily puisse croire que ce bouffon à la tête enflée, autrement connu comme ce James Potter, soit son âme sœur.

« Crois ce que tu veux croire. » James haussa les épaules. « Ce point est discutable. On ne peut pas se marier et avoir cinq enfants jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à nouveau dans le bon corps. Allons voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle sera capable de régler ça. »

Lily, incline à être d'accord avec lui à propos de Mme Pomfresh, hocha la tête une fois et se tourna vers la porte. Plus tôt, elle sera hors de ce corps, le mieux ce sera. Heureusement ils pourront garder ça secret. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle a passé la nuit dans le corps de James Potter.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger plus loin, une horrible pensée la submergea. S'ils allaient voir Mme Pomfresh, il lui faudrait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aurait de gros problèmes. Pas seulement pour la potion interdite, mais aussi pour avoir volé la propriété d'un professeur. Elle pourrait être suspendue ou perdre son badge de Préfète-en-chef. Avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, il y avait même la vague possibilité qu'elle soit expulsée.

Elle ne pouvait laisser ça arriver. Elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ! » éclata Lily, attrapant le bras de James pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Avoir cinq enfants nous prendra un peu de temps, mais nous pourrons, c'est sûr. Bon, pas dans ces corps, mais si tôt que je retournerais là-dedans, » Il pointa Lily, « Je serai heureux de t'obliger… »

Lily le regarda juste avec mépris. « On ne peut pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je pourrais être expulsée ! »

James leva juste un sourcil roux.

Lily savait qu'elle avait exagéré un peu, et la probabilité qu'elle soit expulsée était très faible. Mais elle avait besoin de d'avoir raison vis-à-vis de James pour une fois. Elle s'empara de la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains et la porta à son visage.

« J'ai pris ça dans la réserve de Slughorn. » Puis Lily pointa le livre, « et ceci est contraire aux règles de l'école. »

« Que suggères-tu que nous fassions? On ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours ! »

Lily mentionna le livre. « _La potion modifiée peut agir pendant 4 à 6 semaines,_ » lit-elle tout haut. Si on est chanceux, ça pourrait être fini dans un mois. »

James soupira. Il savait à quel point Lily tenait à rester hors des problèmes, mais un mois était un très long moment. Cependant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir, peut-être qu'un mois n'était pas si long après tout.

« Très bien, »dit-il, aboutissant à sa décision. Il pourrait supporter tout un mois en tant que fille, spécialement une aussi jolie et aussi bien aimée que Lily.

Elle opina. « On ne peut laisser personne savoir ! Ça pourrait atteindre les oreilles des professeurs. Ça reste entre nous ! »

James se contenta de sourire. « Tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir en étant moi ? »

« Je t'en prie ! C'est du gâteau ! » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de faire disparaitre le chaudron avec un petit coup de baguette et sortit du cachot.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lily, allongée dans le lit de James, commença à s'inquiéter. Sur la route jusqu'au dortoir, elle avait perdu cinq points pour être entrée dans les toilettes des filles, était tombée en essayant de grimper l'escalier des filles, avait été frappée par trois filles qu'elle considérait comme des amies et maintenant prétendait être endormie pour éviter toute interaction avec n'importe lequel des amis de James.

De plus, elle était pétrifiée à l'idée d'aller aux toilettes ou de prendre une douche.

Ça allait être un long mois.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de Chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**La prochaine fois dans **_**A Different View on Love **_**… James et Lily se rejoignent au petit déjeuner durant lequel James explique la merveille des douches matinales et durant lequel Lily lâche une bombe : elle a un petit ami, et il est justement en train de se diriger par-ici. … Comment James va-t-il réagir ?**

**Comme toujours, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez.**


	3. Ça doit être le shampoing

**Désolée pour le retard, c'est les vacances mais évidemment, on est débordées! **

**Merci tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! De même pour ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris, et à tous ceux qui lisent sans suivre, ni reviewer (je fais partie de cette dernière catégorie alors je ne juge pas). **

**PS: J'ai pris la liberté de traduire l'expression originale « Lily Flower » par « Fleur de Lys » étant donné que Lily veut littéralement dire Lys en Anglais et que James passe son temps à l'appeler comme ça!**

**Enjoy,**

**Rose.**

* * *

><p>Lily ne passait pas une bonne matinée.<p>

Premièrement, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant l'aube. Elle s'était tournée et retournée, inquiète à propos de ce que ce nouveau jour allait apporter. Deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas été réveillée par les gentilles secousses d'Alice comme elle l'était habituellement, mais par quelqu'un de plutôt lourd qui s'était assis sur elle. Elle ouvrit un œil noisette pour regarder son ravisseur. C'était Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, assis sur elle. Il était en train de parler de quelque chose, mentionnant vaguement les mots « petit-déj' » et « retard ».

Sirius, voyant que Lily n'était pas encline à se lever, décida d'essayer une nouvelle tactique. Il arracha la chaude couverture du lit. « Debout, Cornedrue, le petit-déj' a commencé il y a vingt minutes. » Sirius regarda Lily, remarquant son apparence. « Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire dans ton uniforme ? Et à ce propos où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? La dernière fois que je t'ai entendu, tu te sauvais pour trouver Lily. Ensuite, quand je suis revenu à _neuf _heures » Il accentua le mot neuf comme si c'était une heure ridicule pour penser à aller se coucher. « Tu t'es vite endormi. »

Lily grogna. Pourquoi était-il assis sur elle? Pourquoi était-il en train de bavarder à Godric seul savait quelle heure ? Et à ce propos, pourquoi il ne portait pas de chemise ? »

Décidant que le mieux était de ne pas le contrarier, Lily s'assit, cherchant ses lunettes maintenant nécessaires.

Acquiesçant, Sirius se leva aussi. Puis il se débarrassa de la serviette qui couvrait ses hanches et commença à se changer. Directement devant Lily.

Jurant, Lily saisit les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de James et les referma juste à temps. C'était proche. Trop proche. Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait bien faire ? Ne pouvait-il pas se changer dans son propre lit, derrière les rideaux ? Maudits garçons et potions dysfonctionnantes. Elle soupira intérieurement. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer le matin.

Lily était assise avec les amis de James au petit-déjeuner, juste à temps pour se voir elle-même entrer. Seulement elle paraissait différente. Au lieu d'avoir ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, ils étaient lâchés, tombant en vagues désordonnées sur son dos. Sa robe avait les manches relevées et elle marchait d'une étrange façon.

Elle ne marchait pas du tout. Elle se pavanait.

James avait quelque chose de désordonné dans son apparence normalement si soignée. Elle fronça les sourcils à sa vue tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table du petit-déj' en face d'elle.

« Hé, sexy, peux-tu me passer les céréales. Je suis morte de faim. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil allumeur et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Sirius et Peter les regardèrent, bouche ouverte. Remus, qui était en train de manger une salade de fruit, commença à s'étouffer avec un raisin. Peter, reprenant sa contenance, le frappa dans le dos. Le raisin vola au-dessus de la table vers Sirius qui, se balançant sur sa chaise, était toujours en train de les regarder. Le raisin heurta Sirius dans l'œil, provocant sa perte d'équilibre et le fit basculer sur le sol.

Ce fait passa inaperçu auprès de Lily, qui était en train de regarder James avec mépris.

« Tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça d'habitude _Lily_, »cracha-t-elle, accentuant le dernier mot. Il se contenta de sourire, s'appréciant beaucoup trop ostentatoirement lui-même.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es sexy? » demanda-t-il, souriant toujours béatement. « Je ne savais pas ça, tu es le plus beau garçon de cette table. En fait la seule personne plus belle que toi à Griffondor est moi. »

James fit la moue et recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai, tu es définitivement plus attirante que moi, » répliqua-t-elle, la colère jaillissant en elle.

« Mais tu es aussi une personne gentille ce que je ne peux pas dire de moi. En fait, j'ai gâché ma vie en me moquant, quand j'aurais dû faire plus d'effort pour être comme toi. »

James hocha la tête, prétendant tenir compte de ça. Alors doucement, tournant sa tête pour être sûr qu'elle regardait, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Hmm, »murmura-t-il, respirant le parfum. « Il n'y a rien digne de cette odeur. Ça doit être le shampoing. » Il haussa les épaules, une lueur démoniaque apparaissant dans ses yeux vert.

« Laver mes cheveux ce matin a été spécialement bon pour des raisons inconnues. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir dans une douche depuis un long moment. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, maintenant complètement remis de l'incident du raisin, étaient en train de regarder l'affrontement verbal comme des Moldus à un match de tennis. Leurs têtes fonçaient de Lily à James, puis de nouveau à Lily. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient ratés.

Lily, toutefois, était devenue rouge vif. Il avait pris une douche? Dans son corps? Il allait payer pour ça. Il allait le payer cher.

« Oh, regarde, Fleur de Lys, »dit-elle, imitant son style autant qu'elle le pouvait. « C'est ton petit ami.» Elle pointa, à la table des Poufsouffles, un garçon dégingandé qui était en train de manger des toasts. « Il va venir pour un baiser bientôt, je suis vraiment jaloux de lui. J'espère que tu vas avoir autant de plaisir que tu en as eu dans la douche. » Lily décocha un sourire à un James choqué. «Je vais me préparer pour les cours. »

Elle allait s'en aller, mais James agrippa son bras.

« J'ai un petit-ami ? » Pour la première fois ce matin, James paraissait vraiment inquiet. C'était une chose d'être coincé dans le corps de Lily, quelque chose qui avait ses avantages, mais rencontrer son petit ami pouvait être vraiment mauvais.

« Oh, oui, son nom est Rodger. Tu l'as vu en secret, mais tu étais sur le point de rendre ça officiel. » Lily marqua une pause comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« En fait, tu m'as dit qu'il allait venir et m'embrasser devant tout le monde; aujourd'hui au petit-dej'. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de lui envoyer un signal. »

Le garçon de Poufsouffle remarqua le regard de James et fit un clin d'œil allumeur. Alors il se leva et commença à s'approcher de la table des Griffondors. Lily se libera de l'étreinte de James et quitta la pièce. Elle avait vraiment prévu d'avertir James à propos de Rodger, mais le voir si confiant dans son corps l'agaçait. Si elle devait souffrir, alors il souffrirait avec elle. Souriant franchement pour la première fois de la journée, elle sorti de la Grande Salle.

Pour James, tout avait bien été, jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

Après que Lily l'ai quitté dans les cachots la veille au soir, James avait lentement marché jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Pas un professeur ne l'avait arrêté pour lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire et pas une fille n'avait essayé de gagner son attention. Il avait rejoint la salle commune à temps pour voir Lily glisser en bas de l'escalier des filles, apparemment mortifiée.

Ça avait été hilarant.

Il avait alors eu plaisir à être assis dans la salle commune, entendant des conversations qu'il ne percevait pas en temps normal. Les gens faisaient confiance à Lily de la même manière qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance à lui et ils diraient tout en face d'elle.

Allongé dans le lit de Lily, tard dans la nuit, il considéra sa situation. Le mois qui allait venir pourrait être très amusant. Il allait définitivement aimer ça. Avec cette dernière pensée, il s'était endormi dans de plaisants rêves.

Au petit-déjeuner, il avait été dans une fantastique humeur. Il avait été gentiment réveillé par Alice, qui était, pour James, meilleure à voir le matin que Sirius. Après s'être levé, il avait pris une _longue_ douche et finalement laissé libre les cheveux de Lily comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Prenant son temps, il avait bien passé une demi-heure à s'habiller, _précautionneusement_ devant le miroir.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner il avait été assez satisfait de noter que Lily paraissait assez désordonnée. Elle ne paraissait même pas avoir s'être changé depuis la nuit précédente. Il avait pris du bon temps au petit-déjeuner à la contrarier et à embrouiller ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait envoyé cette bombabouse.

Elle avait un petit ami et il était en train de venir le voir.

Comme s'il regardait un accident de train sur le point de se produire, le temps ralenti pour James. Un décompte commença dans sa tête.

_Vingt secondes avant l'impact._

James reconnu le garçon comme un membre de l'équipe de Quiddich de Poufsouffle. Il avait l'air stupide. Bon, peut-être pas _stupide _mais pas particulièrement brillant. Qu'avait bien pu lui trouver Lily? James ne savait pas si il était le plus jaloux ou le plus effrayé.

_Dix secondes avant l'impact._

James considérera brièvement la fuite. Alors le garçon pourrait y voir un jeu et le poursuivre. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas être seul avec le garçon.

_Cinq secondes avant l'impact._

Pouvait-il jeter un sort au garçon d'ici? Ça paraitrait probablement trop suspect.

_Une seconde avant l'impact._

James jeta un coup d'œil après Lily. Elle était partie, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Il se demanda si elle allait intervenir et le sauver à la dernière minute. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir revenir. Elle était une fille morte.

« Lily. » Le garçon entoura James de ses bras, respirant son cou. James jura dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas bon. Le garçon tourna James dans ses bras de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« Je voulais montrer ça à tout le monde depuis tellement longtemps. » La voix du garçon était _bien _trop rauque au goût de James. Il tira James dans une étreinte serrée, commençant à bouger ses mains dans le milieu de son dos puis …

_Où peuvent bien aller ses mains?_ Les occupants de la Grande Salle regardaient James reculer d'un pas de Rodger. Hélas, le pas n'était pas assez grand et les bras du garçon demeurèrent autour de James.

Prenant totalement la mauvaise direction, le garçon se pencha lentement pour un baiser. Une brève pensée des lieux où James préférerait être dériva dans son esprit: la Forêt Interdite, le fond du lac, la Bulgarie et être complètement nu dans un champ étaient les quelques options qui figurèrent brièvement dans son esprit.

James paniqua et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, il atteignit sa baguette. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, se dit-il à lui-même, il n'était pas responsable de ses actions.

Vingt minutes plus tard, James effleura Lily passant sur le chemin du cours de Métamorphose. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, il murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

« Je ne pense pas que ta relation fonctionnera. »

Lily soupçonnait James. Au moment où il avait marché dans la salle de classe, les gens avaient commencé à chuchoter et à la montrer du doigt. Quelque chose s'est évidement passée dans la Grande Salle et ça voulait probablement suggérer de mauvaises nouvelles pour Lily. Elle bougea pour suivre James dans le but de décrypter son mystérieux commentaire, mais Sirius la saisi et la conduit au fond de la salle de classe.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais quitté la Grande Salle! » fusa Sirius aussitôt que Lily se fut assise. « C'était absolument hilarant ! »

Ça ne pouvait rien dire de bon. Ignorant l'état furieux du Professeur McGonagall, Lily lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ce Ronald de Poufsouffle- »

« Rodger! »L'interrompis Lily, la crainte se développant en elle.

« Peu importe, le gardien de Poufsouffle. Il est venu vers Lily et était face à elle- c'était à vrai dire assez dégoutant, probablement mieux que tu ais loupé ça- Lily était de toute évidence un peu effrayé par toute ses attentions, donc quand il a essayé de l'embrasser, elle… » Sirius éclata de rire.

« Elle quoi ? » demanda Lily impatiemment. Qu'avait fait James ? Rodger était-il toujours en vie? Sirius, tentant de contrôler son rire, continua son histoire.

« Oh désolé, tu aurais dû être là. Juste quand leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Lily sortit sa baguette et elle l'a figé, les lèvres coincées dans une posture ridicule de baiser. Puis, elle lui à calmement annoncé que c'était fini et s'est tiré, ne disant à personne comment faire disparaître le maléfice. Donc, tous les profs ont entouré le gars, et ça a pris un quart d'heure avant qu'il puisse bouger à nouveau. »

« I-Elle l'a laissé là? » Lily ferma ses yeux, en supplice avant de sourire faiblement; Rodger n'allait pas être content.

Sirius ria de nouveau. « Je crois que tu aurais dû être là, » dit-il, prenant le sourire de Lily pour de la jubilation. « Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand il a dégelé, il était furieux. En parlant de se faire poser un lapin. Qui aurait pensé ça de Lily ? C'est comme si tu avais déteint un peu sur elle. »

Sirius marqua une pause et l'observa. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça n'es-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il sceptique. « Tu n'as pas glissé une potion d'amour à Lily la nuit dernière ? »

« Il n'y avait pas de potion _d'amour _impliqué,» grimaça Lily. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Lily ferait une chose pareille à un garçon innocent. »

Sirius leva seulement un sourcil. « Tu peux parler, tu as jeté un sort à son dernier petit ami. »

« J'ai fait _quoi_ ? »

« Ne joues pas aux imbéciles, tu l'as soumis à un maléfice bloc-jambe et l'as mis dans la buanderie, tu te souviens? I suppose que c'est pourquoi ce type, Rupert, ne voulait pas sortir avec Lily en public au début. » Sirius roula des yeux à celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami.

« Vraiment, James, tu es trop obnubilé par elle. » Sirius lança un regard à 'Lily' qui était assise devant. « écoute, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes bien, mais elle ne le vaut pas, Cornedrue! D'accord elle est plutôt jolie et je suppose qu'elle a une belle paire de - »

« Mr Potter et Mr Black, je suis fatiguée de vos bavardages constant. Retenues pour vous deux. »

McGonagall les regardait furieusement tout les deux. James se retourna pour offrir à Lily un sourire sucré et écœurant.

Sirius haussa juste les épaules, de toute évidence habitué à ça. Lily grogna, être James n'était pas une punition suffisante ?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz:<strong>

**Il va y avoir une retenue, mais combien de personnes vont rejoindre Lily et Sirius ?**

**James va avoir une conversation avec Alice, Remus va dire à Lily exactement ce qu'elle sent et il va y avoir des chansons et des danses… dans la salle de bain.**

**Donc voilà, vous êtes arrivés au Chapitre trois. Si vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews, un seul mot illuminera ma journée. Sinon, aidez-moi à améliorer mon style. =)**


	4. Just can't get enough of your love, babe

**Voilà, voilà. Je m'ennuyais royalement alors j'ai piqué le job de Rose et j'ai traduit le chapitre 4. Elle est en train de s'attaquer au chapitre 5 à l'heure où je vous parle. **

**Merci à vous pour toutes les reviews et les ajouts dans vos favoris. Ça fait franchement plaisir et ça nous pousse à continuer.**

**Chaton/Kitty**

**PS: En ce concerne ce chapitre, là : La partie en anglais et en italique sont les paroles d'une chanson : _Just can't get enough of your love _de Barry White. Je pouvais donc pas traduire. Cela dit, les paroles ont pas nécessairement d'importance pour l'histoire alors c'est pas vraiment grave. Amusez vous bien.**

* * *

><p>Lily faisait les cents pas devant le bureau de McGonagall. Il était huit heures trente du matin et elle devait aller en retenue. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sirius l'irritait avec sa bonne humeur. Ce n'était évidemment pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui. En fait, Sirius avait réussi à obtenir trois retenues la veille du jour où Lily s'était mise à traîner avec lui.<p>

Lily bailla, essayant de penser positivement au jour qui arrivait. Elle était maintenant célibataire, ce qui pouvait se révéler comme étant une bonne chose. Elle ne devait supporter qu'une retenue même si elle devait la faire avec trois Serpentards au regard mauvais plus Sirius, elle aurait ensuite le reste de la journée pour se détendre. James n'avait rien fait pour détruire sa vie ce matin. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit pour elle-même. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout aujourd'hui, ce que était définitivement un …

"Regarde qui va là, Cornedrue. "

Lily ouvrit les yeux à son nouveau surnom dénué de sens. Jurant au nom de Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha et tout ce qui pouvait être sacré autant pour les Moldus que pours les sorciers, elle se vit approcher. James, bien évidemment, avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans son corps tandis qu'il descendait le couloir vers eux il passait même sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" cracha Lily.

Etait-il venu pour se moquer d'elle ou s'amusait-il simplement à chercher de nouvelles méthodes pour démolir sa vie ?

"J'ai une retenue. " répondit James d'une voix enjouée.

"Pour QUOI? " glapit Lily, faisant sursauter les trois Serpentards. Elle était à Poudlard depuis six ans et trois semaines et avait réussit à n'obtenir que deux retenues, pour des erreurs légères.

James Potter était dans son corps depuis seulement trente-six heures et avait déjà réussi à en avoir une. Une petite voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées furieuses. Pourquoi donc était-elle surprise ? Elle attendit sa réponse.

"J'ai donné un coup de poing à Gladon, ce gamin de Serpentard …" Il fit un sourire mielleux aux trois Serpentards qui lui jetèrent un regard mauvais en retour. "Je l'ai eu en pleine figure après le diner hier. Je lui ai cassé le nez. " James examina ses ongles comme si ça n'était rien de plus extraordinaire que la discussion polie sur la météo. Le trio terrible fit craquer leurs jointures mais ne firent rien de plus. Peut-être étaient-ils effrayés de finir comme Gladon.

"_Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Lily, exaspérée. Elle était légèrement choquée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à James pour qu'il donne un coup de poing dans la figure d'un Serpentard d'un mètre quatre-vingt-deux ?

"Il s'est moqué de mes cheveux. " répondit James " Ce qui est évidement la chose la plus stupide au monde. Mes cheveux sont sublimes. " Il les rejeta par-dessus son épaule, démontrant son point. Lily soupira. N'y avait-il pas de fin à cette folie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas échangé de corps avec quelqu'un de plus normal et moins possessif ?

Une petite part d'elle était plutôt impressionnée par James. Elle voulait en coller une à Gladon depuis la première année. Elle ignora cette part d'elle. S'agissait-il de son karma qui se venger de sa transgression du règlement ?

Sirius était apparemment plus lent à la détente que Lily, puisqu'il se tenait encore calme et fixait James, totalement admiratif. Il serra ensuite spontanément James dans ses bras, le faisant voltiger autour de lui.

"Tu lui as cassé le nez? " rit-il, relâchant James de son étreinte de fer. "Mon Dieu, Lily, je crois bien que James déteint sur toi. "

~.~

A exactement neuf heures moins le quart, McGonagall fit entrer les six élèves en retenue dans une classe vide. Les trois Serpentards s'installèrent au dernier rang, Lily et Sirius s'assirent au milieu pendant que James se glissait au premier rang. Ils devaient trier des ingrédients de potions entre ceux qui étaient utilisables et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. C'était un travail absolument dégoutant et ennuyeux et donc, parfait pour une retenue.

Lily était furieuse contre James, et une heure passée à trier des yeux de tritons morts n'avait pas tellement amélioré son humeur. Il n'était dans son corps que depuis une journée et avait réussi à accumuler la moitié des retenues qu'elle avait obtenues en sept ans à Poudlard. Frapper les gens en plein visage, rompre avec son petit ami, prendre et longues douches et Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre. Il semblait aimer la faire tourner bourrique.

Soudainement, elle était submergée par un désir de faire quelque chose d'immature. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux ingrédients. Cents yeux lui rendirent son regard. Avant même qu'elle sache ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa main s'avança…

Elle lui jeta un œil de triton mort.

Il esquiva, évidemment prêt à lui rendre la pareille mais, alors qu'il se retournait, le professeur McGonagall l'aperçu et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas si sévère que celui qu'il aurait reçu s'il était dans son propre corps, le message était tout de même clair. Parler, bouger, se retourner, tapoter du pied et même respirer trop fort étaient les grands interdits lors des retenues. Satisfaite qu'il ait reçu le message, McGonagall retourna à ses papiers. Voyant cela, James décida de saisir sa chance et se retourna…

Lily lança un autre œil, juste au moment où il se retournait. L'œil le frappa en pleine figure, lui faisant renverser un liquide marron partout sur lui-même.

Lily commença à rire silencieusement, mais s'arrêta brusquement devant l'éclat démoniaque dans les yeux verts de James. Pendant l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle sut qu'elle était fichue. Commencer une guerre contre James était une très mauvaise idée. Elle lui envoya un regard suppliant, mais en vain. James avait déjà lancé sa nouvelle attaque.

Très lentement et prudemment, James soupira.

"Oh non ! J'en ai plein mon uniforme !" James pleurnicha dans une parfaite imitation du dégoût féminin. Rapidement, il fit passer sa robe de sorcière par-dessus sa tête et la jeta sur le sol. Lily ne savait pas où il venait en venir mais fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. McGonagall regarda James avec curiosité mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

" Oh non ! On dirait bien que j'en ai mis sur mon chemisier aussi. " continua James, soupirant. "Je devrait l'enlever aussi. "

Regardant Lily droit dans les yeux, il posa doucement ses doigts sur le premier bouton du chemisier. Lily commença à paniquer, jetant des regards rapides dans la salle.

McGonagall était figée, pour la première fois incapable de savoir comment gérer ses élèves. Les trois Serpentards regardaient avec anticipation. Dans un dernier effort, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui semblait ravi, trop ravi, par la tournure des événements.

"NON ! " hurla Lily avant que James ne puisse aller plus loin. Six paires d'yeux la fixèrent. Les yeux verts appartenant à James étaient plein de mépris et de supériorité. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et jubilait silencieusement. Les yeux marron foncés de McGonagall étaient extrêmement confus et un peu agacés. Les yeux gris appartenant à Sirius étaient mi-choqués, mi-furieux.

" Euh, Lily, je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, " intervint McGonagall avant que quoi que ce soit ne puis aller plus loin. "Il est évident que vous ne vous sentez pas vous-même ces derniers jours. Vous avez ma permission pour quitter la retenue et aller vous nettoyer. " Elle sourit gentiment à James, le genre de sourire qu'on envoie à sa fille. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily avant de quitter la pièce.

" Quant à vous, James, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous a pris aujourd'hui. " Elle lui jeta un regard prudent. " Vous pouvez également partir. "

"Et pour moi, Professeur ? Je vous jure que je suis différent, moi aussi…" Sirius eût un sourire narquois, pendant que Lily se précipitait hors de la pièce. "Moi aussi, j'ai été vraiment étrange et mystérieux… "

"Filez, " soupira McGonagall, indiquant également aux Serpentards qu'ils pouvaient partir. Sirius lui envoya un clin d'œil en sortant. Le Professeur McGonagall soupira il y avait au moins certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas.

~ .~

" Par Merlin, Cornedrue ! La dernière fois que tu as pris une douche, c'était quand ? "

Ce n'était pas ce que Lily souhaitait entendre. Enfin arrivée dans le dortoir, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se rouler en boule sur son lit (Bon, au moins le lit de James) et fermer les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait. Sirius ne l'avait pas suivie depuis la retenue, elle avait donc pensé pouvoir passer un peu de temps toute seule.

Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

En entrant dans le dortoir, elle avait trouvé Remus et Peter assis sur le lit, discutant de Godric seul savait quoi. Elle était passée devant eux, se dirigeant vers la valise de James dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Mais, alors qu'elle passait devant les garçons sur le lit, tous deux froncèrent le nez de dégoût. D'où le commentaire de Remus sur les douches.

Lily se retourna pour regarder les garçons qui la fixaient maintenant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Apparemment, la question n'était pas rhétorique et ils attendaient une réponse.

"Jeudi" répondit Lily. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de si James avait pris ou non une douche Jeudi. C'était le jour où la potion avait explosé.

"Tu réalises qu'on est Samedi, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Peter d'un ton moqueur. "La plupart des gens changent de vêtements au moins chaque jour."

"Ils se douchent, parfois, aussi. " ajouta Remus avant que les deux garçons se mettent à ricaner. Ils étaient plus observateurs que ce que Lily pensait. Mauvaise nouvelle pour elle. Elle devrait trouver une méthode pour échapper à ça. Pourquoi donc les amis de James se souciaient-ils de ses habitudes de douches, de toute manière ?

Remus rit en voyant son air torturé, farfouilla dans sa propre valise et lui jeta un pain de savon. "Je te suggère de l'utiliser. Sérieusement, tu sens comme si un lapin bourré t'était mort dessus. Si tu ne vas pas te doucher immédiatement, je te jure que je t'y traîne moi-même. " Il sourit devant l'expression perplexe de Lily. "Tu te rappelles qu'on doit partager la même chambre que toi…"

"Et merde! " jura Lily dans sa tête. Les garçons n'étaient-ils pas supposés être des créatures crasseuses qui se fichaient de rater quelques douches ? Peut-être que si elle pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre se sauver du dortoir…

Lily déglutit, reconnaissant que toute tentative de résistance était vouée à l'échec. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'affronter l'inévitable.

~ .~

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lily se tenait devant le miroir, regardant le reflet échevelé de James. Apparemment, quelqu'un là-haut ne devait pas la détester tant que ça, puis qu'elle était seule dans la salle de bain. Fixant le miroir, elle se tourna et se retourna, examinant James sous une variété d'angles différents. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas si atroce à regarder. En fait, il était plus attirant que Rodger.

Repoussant cette pensée, elle fit passer sa robe de sorcier sale par-dessus sa tête, révélant un T-shirt ample et un jean classique. Les vêtements allaient bien à James simples et pourtant étrangement séduisants. Elle souleva le T-shirt pour révéler un ventre très ferme. Riant, elle laissa retomber le T-shirt et s'approcha du miroir.

"'_I've heard people say…_, " dit-Lily au reflet essayant de faire la voix de James aussi grave que possible, "_that too much of anything is not good for you, baby _. " Le reflet de James avait l'air mi-amusé, mi-dragueur. Lily sourit à cette pensée. Elle était seule avec le corps de James. Elle ne ferait de mal à personne en s'amusant un peu, si ? "

"_My Darling, I…_" chanta-t-elle en levant à nouveau son T-shirt pour montrer son estomac avant de le lâcher à nouveau. " _can't get enough of you love, babe! "_

Lily enleva lentement le T-shirt, tout en dansant. Elle se mit à chanter plus fort. "_I dont know whyyy. "_ Regardant le corps attirant de James dans le miroir, elle continua à chanter de plus en plus fort en faisant tourner son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête comme un lasso.

"_I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOUR LOVE BA…"_

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques? "

Lily sursauta et se cogna contre l'évier, arrachant accidentellement le robinet de la plomberie antique. De l'eau jaillit partout, trempant Lily et son invité surprise des pieds à la tête. Sirius était debout à la porte de la salle de bain, son visage maintenant devenue une illustration parfaite mais trempée du choc.

Il dévisagea Lily qui tenait toujours son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le vêtement pendant un moment avant que Lily ne le jette de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"J'ai entendu chanter. " dit lentement Sirius, regardant Lily comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. "Alors je suis venu pour voir ce qu'il se passait. "

"Je me … me changeais. " murmura Lily. Elle était mortifiée. Bien qu'elle se fichait que Sirius l'ait vu faire un strip-tease sur Barry White, elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre si ça remontait aux oreilles de James d'une manière ou d'une autre. Espérant contre tout espoir que Sirius n'en parlerait jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle commença à chercher une échappatoire.

Sirius s'approcha lentement, comme s'il approchait un animal fou et place une main sur son front.

"Tu as de la fièvre? Tu es malade? Je crois que je vais appeler un guérisseur parce que tu n'agis pas normalement aujourd'hui. " Lily secoua la tête. S'il savait… "Je vais quand même t'amener à l'infirmerie pour être sûr. " Il tira Lily vers lui et renifla, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il sentait. "Juste après que tu aies pris une douche." Termina-t-il avant de pousser Lily dans une des cabines.

~.~

"J'ai la plus grande nouvelle qui soit ! " Alice se précipita dans le dortoir où James essayait chacun des habits que Lily possédait. Momentanément abasourdie, Alice parcourut des yeux le capharnaüm que Lily avait mis dans leur dortoir. Elle s'arrêta un moment, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle continue. Décidant d'interroger Lily plus tard, elle annonça sa nouvelle.

"Frank a réussi à obtenir un boulot à Pré-au-lard pendant sa formation! Dumbledore l'autorise à me rentre visite au château pendant les weekends!"

James se souvenait vaguement de Frank comme d'un Gryffondor de deux ans son ainé. Il était gentil, souvent le premier à rire après une bonne farce, même s'il en était la victime. James n'était absolument pas au courant que Frank et Alice étaient ensemble mais d'après le regard d'Alice, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une amourette de lycéenne.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'en savait rien quand une pensée triste le frappa. Quand il pensait réellement, que savait-il des filles de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas Lily ? Malheureusement, pas assez. Faisant le serment d'utiliser ce temps en tant que Lily pour en apprendre plus sur les filles de Gryffondor, il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas en train d'écouter ce qu'Alice disait. Rapidement, il s'y intéressa, essayant de saisir de quoi elle parlait.

" … Et je sais à quel point tu travaillais dur sur cette potion, alors je suis désolée que…"

"La potion était pour toi ? " explosa-James. Un vague de soulagement le traversa. Lily ne mentait pas quand elle disait que la potion n'était pas pour elle. Mais Alice ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle sortait avec ce Frank ? Les filles…

"Oui, Lily, tu te souviens ?" dit Alice, parlant très lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin de deux ans avec de sérieux problèmes mentaux. "C'était pour que Frank puisse venir et me rendre visite. " Alice observa James à nouveau et décida que maintenant qu'elle avait partagé sa bonne nouvelle, elle pouvait entamer son sermon.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives depuis ces derniers jours ? Tout d'abord, tu essayes de te noyer dans la douche. Sérieusement, tu en prends trois par jours pendant une heure. Ensuite, tu ne te contentes pas de rompre avec ton copain mais tu le fais de manière très … publique. Hier, tu as donné un coup de poing à Gladon. Je sais que tu veux le faire depuis des années mais ça ne te ressemble pas. En plus, tu oublies totalement que tu fais une potion pour moi, ce qui était la seule chose que tu avais en tête depuis trois semaines. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle fit une pause, apparemment hors d'haleine. James essaya de penser à une explication possible mais fut à nouveau interrompu par Alice.

"Tu n'as pas tes règles, si ? Je prie Merlin, Godric et tout autre gars avec une longue barbe blanche, que non. " Alice lui jeta un regard sarcastique, supposant qu'elle avait raison. Pour la seconde fois en trois jours, James avait très peur. Il espéra vraiment qu'il serait chanceux ce mois-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**La prochaine fois dans A Different View on Love : **

**Lily découvre un gros chien noir qui dort dans le lit de Sirius, James s'amuse à écouter les ragots, deux personnes ont une longue conversation dans un placard à balais et Rodger pourrait ou non réapparaitre.**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Pourquoi pas une petite review ?**


	5. Crétin d'élan!

**Hello there,**

**Voilà pour vous. Rose a traduit le chapitre 5 parce qu'elle vous aime de tout son cœur. Je l'ai revu et corrigé avant de vous le poster (parce que je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe, faut me pardonner.)**

**Je pars loin de toute civilisation informatique et donc d'internet demain, ce qui voudra probablement dire que le rythme des chapitres se ralentira. Faut pas nous en vouloir, on s'y remet dès la rentrée.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews,**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chaton / Kitty**

La lumière du jour dansait sur son lit lorsque Lily se réveilla le dimanche matin. Gardant ses yeux solidement fermés, elle se concentra sur la paix qui s'installait en elle. Depuis qu'elle était petite fille, elle avait toujours été capable de trouver la paix les dimanches matins, dans ces courts moments entre le réveil de son corps et celui de son esprit qui suivait. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception c'était agréable de juste être allongée dans son lit, avec nulle part où aller et rien à faire, à part se concentrer sur son irrationnelle paix.

Malheureusement, sa paix fut de courte durée, puisque les souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revinrent en force lorsque son esprit s'éveilla.

L'humiliation semblait être le mot du jour. L'humiliation d'avoir été prise en train de faire un étrange striptease suivie de l'humiliation d'avoir été obligée de prendre une douche (Lily refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait aimé ça). Pour plus d'humiliation, Sirius avait même attendu à l'extérieur de la salle de bain qu'elle finisse.

Plus, plus humiliant encore, Sirius l'avait inutilement traînée à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh s'était inquiété à son sujet pendant une heure, Sirius observant au fond de la pièce.

_« Qu'est-ce qui semble être le problème, mon chéri ? » demanda gentiment Madame Pomfresh à Lily lorsque Sirius l'avait trainée dans l'infirmerie. _

_Avant que Lily ait pu répondre, Sirius s'en mêla, « Je suis vraiment inquiet, quelqu'un a dû lui jeter un sort, il n'agit pas normalement. » Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sirius lui lança un regard d'avertissement._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, cette fois-ci ignorant complétement Lily et parlant à l'ennuyeux garçon derrière elle._

_« Juste des choses qui ne collent pas vraiment au personnage d'abord il a commencé à écouter en classe ce qui est un peu bizarre. Puis, il n'a pas pris de douche pendant quelques jours et n'a même pas changé de vêtements. Je veux dire, habituellement, c'est lui qui nous embête avec l'hygiène corporelle. Encore plus étrange, il ne s'entendait soudainement plus avec l'amour de sa vie et il l'a carrément empêché de retirer son chemisier ! » Sirius lança un regard offensé à Lily comme si c'était un véritable crime._

_« D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, avant que j'ai une chance de m'imaginer ce qu'il n'allait pas, il était en train de danser sur quelque étrange chanson de Moldus devant le miroir … » Madame Pomfresh resta silencieuse pendant l'explication de Sirius, mais avait commencé à marcher autour de Lily, la tapotant avec sa baguette._

_« Hmm, murmura-t-elle, il y a quelques résidus de magie en lui, » Lily retint son souffle, « mais rien que je puisse préciser. Peut-être une sorte de potion d'amour qui a mal tourné ? »Elle adressa la question à Sirius comme si personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le léger de regard de Lily plein de soulagement. Son secret était sauf pour le moment._

_« Ça expliquerait bien des choses, » approuva Sirius, « il doit y avoir cette admiratrice bizarre en 6__ème__ année… » Sirius scruta Lily du regard. _

_« Heureusement ça devrait disparaître bientôt, garde un œil sur lui et ramène-le moi si il continue d'agir étrangement… »_

Lily retourna dans le présent, mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Sirius ne lui avait pas accordé une minute seule depuis leur visite à l'infirmerie. Soit il prenait les paroles de Madame Pomfresh très à cœur, soit il se souciait vraiment de James et s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi ? Lily n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ça paraissait une explication possible.

Réalisant qu'il y avait en fait une chance pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, Lily ouvrit finalement les yeux, scrutant la pièce et se souhaitant bonne chance. Sirius n'était pas en vue et les autres garçons étaient déjà partis. La seule chose vivante dans le dortoir était un assez grand chien noir à poils longs dans le lit de Sirius.

Lily s'assit et examina davantage le chien, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu avant. Ronflant légèrement, son large poitrail s'élevait à un rythme régulier. Occasionnellement, il sursautait dans son sommeil, comme si il rêvait. Elle n'avait jamais su que Sirius avait un chien et elle se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais montré avant, il était magnifique. Lily marcha doucement vers le lit pour examiner le chien de plus près. Il était plus grand que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé, avec une fourrure soyeuse, noire, de grandes et douces pattes. Ne voulant pas réveiller l'animal, elle commença à battre en retraite, mais le chien avait dû l'entendre, car il ouvrait lentement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard brillant.

Le cœur de Lily fondit, le chien était adorable. Elle commença à caresser le chien, qui – _venait-il de lever les yeux au ciel ?_ Rejetant cette pensée, Lily continua de caresser le chien distraitement. « Tu es un si bon chienchien, »roucoula-t-elle. Le chien acquiesça comme si il la comprenait et jouait en même temps une étrange blague. « Je pari que tu es une oreille attentive aussi, »murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trouvait en train de raconter ses pensées au chien.

« C'est juste que tout est si perturbant, je me sens comme si j'avais une crise d'identité. Ce n'est que 'Lily ceci', 'James cela' alors que ça devrait être l'inverse ! Le chien s'assit devant elle, comme si il était satisfait. « Je ne peux même plus y donner du sens, »continua-t-elle, « ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de mal ! Pourquoi cette foutue potion a-t-elle tout gâché ? »

Le chien lui lança un regard mécontent mais déconcerté. Avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de développer ses pensées, le chien sauta hors du lit et se métamorphosa en Sirius Black.

"Merci Merlin, tu es de nouveau obsédé par Lily. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais redevenir normal. " Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir, "donc tu penses que c'était une potion, alors ? "

Lily était très près de s'évanouir. Une pensée rationnelle lui permettait de tenir. Il n'y avait pas moyen que James ne sache pas que son meilleur ami était un Animagus, donc Lily ne pouvait pas faire une scène. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, mais elle essaya de ne pas laisser voir son trouble.

_Sirius Black peut se transformer en gros chien noir._ Son esprit tournait à des millions de kilomètres par heure quand une pensée la frappa soudainement.

« Patmol. Maintenant ça a du sens, » explosa Lily. Combien de fois avait-elle réfléchi à ces surnoms ? Elle réfléchit aux autres noms dans sa tête Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue. Pouvaient-ils avoir une sorte de signification cachée ?

« Qu'est-ce qui as du sens ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Sirius lui lança un étrange regard. Il était trop perspicace pour son propre bien quand il était question de James.

« Euh… » Lily essaya de trouver une excuse pour son étrange comportement, « J'étais juste en train de penser combien nos surnoms étaient intelligents. Qui y a pensé, déjà ? »

« Tu ne loupe jamais une chance de crâner, n'est-ce pas, Crétin d'Elan ? »Sirius souriait. De tout évidence elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait, ce que James aurait fait.

« Quoi ? » _Attend, comment l'avait-il appelée ?_

« Ne joue pas les imbéciles, idiot à ramure. 'Qui y a pensé, déjà ?' » Il frappa affectueusement Lily à l'épaule, «si tu te souviens bien, certes, tu as eu l'idée de nos surnoms actuels, mais c'était mon idée de les créer autour de nos animaux. » Lily paraissait choquée. Pouvait-ce être vrai ? Sirius continua de parler, « De toute façon, tu es obsédé par Lily et tu te vantes subtilement de ta capacité à créer des surnoms intelligents. C'est bon de te savoir de retour. » Il tapa Lily à l'épaule mais elle le remarqua à peine. Elle avait besoin de réponses qu'elle ne pouvait demander à Sirius sans révéler son identité.

« En parlant de … hum, Lily. Je dois la trouver. On a … hum, des devoirs de préfet, » improvisa-t-elle avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

« Et maintenant, le voilà qui se précipite soudainement pour trouver Lily, » se murmura Sirius à lui-même, « Merlin merci, ma vie est redevenue normale. »

~.~

« Arrête-toi ! »

« Non toi arrête-toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ai dit ça ! »

« Fiche le camp ! » interrompit James. Il était assis dans la salle commune, entouré d'une bande de filles. Elles étaient tout en train de faire des commérages à propos d'un certain garçon de Serdaigle qui avait « flirté » avec beaucoup de filles. Apparemment, c'était considéré comme extrêmement scandaleux. James gloussa pour lui-même, même le mot _scandaleux_ était génial. James ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était autant amusé. Pourquoi les mecs ne faisaient-ils pas ça aussi ?

« Sinon, comment Rodger embrassait-il ? » Une fille nommée Rebecca avait changé de sujet et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que James réalise qu'elle lui parlait.

« Horriblement. » Toutes les filles rirent, et James feint un profond soupir, « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de sortir avec lui. Il n'est même pas attirant. »

« Vous savez qui doit être vraiment bon ? » interrompit une fille blonde qui s'appelait Janelle, « Sirius Black ! » Ce qui fit rire James encore plus fort. Depuis combien d'années les filles fantasmaient-elles sur eux derrière leur dos alors qu'ils en étaient complètement inconscients ? Encore une fois, il réalisa que les filles attendaient un commentaire de sa part. Il avait toujours respecté Lily, et ça lui plaisait de découvrir combien le reste des filles de Gryffondor en faisaient autant.

« Vraiment, tu penses ça ? » commenta James, essayant d'apparaître désinvolte. « Je préférerais embrasser Remus. » Il ria à sa_ private joke. _Remus et Sirius étaient les probablement les dernières personnes qu'il pourrait jamais envisager d'embrasser. Quoique, peut-être Peter…

« Qu'en est-il de James, il est si diaboliquement canon, » interrompit une petite brune, qui s'était soudainement joint à la conversation. James la reconnu comme étant Lauren Nertick, une sixième année qui apparaissait toujours soudainement à son côté aux moments les plus inattendus_._ James frissonna, elle était peut-être au même niveau que Sirius sur sa liste. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était repoussante, juste que ça personnalité était majoritairement absente.

« Voilà qu'arrive le beau diable, » héla James quand il vit Lily approcher. Il fut ennuyé de constater que Lauren s'était levée elle aussi. À quoi jouait-elle ?

« Lily, on a des devoirs de _préfets_. » Lily semblait mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter les filles maintenant. Pas quand il s'amusait autant.

« Euh, ah bon ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis en train de discuter avec les filles, là. »

« Tu es seulement en train de faire des ragots, ça ne peut pas être si intéressant. _Allez !_ »

« James ! » gémit James au supplice, « Je m'amuse. »

Lily, ignorant ses plaintes, attrapa son bras et l'emmena hors de la salle commune.

« Où allons-nous Lily ? » cria James, énervé, quand ils tournaient maintenant dans un autre couloir. « Allons-nous au moins faire nos devoirs de préfet ? »

« Non, » répondit sèchement Lily, « on cherche un lieu pour parler en privé. » À ce moment, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte d'un placard à balais et tira James derrière elle.

« Pourquoi un placard à balais ? » demanda James. Pour lui les placards à balais étaient utilisés pour seulement deux raisons se cacher et s'embrasser. Bien qu'en d'autres circonstances James aurait adoré être seul dans un placard à balais avec Lily, qu'elle soit dans son corps n'était pas vraiment la situation qu'il avait imaginé.

« Tu as quelques petites choses à expliquer, » déclara clairement Lily. Elle attendait de toute évidence une longue réponse, parce qu'elle s'était assise sur un seau retourné.

« Euh, pourquoi ? » Demanda James, confus, mais il suivit son initiative et s'assit à son tour sur une boite vide.

« Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et _Cornedrue_, » dit-elle avec une voix claire, accentuant le dernier mot. « Ces noms veulent-ils dire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Euh… ça doit être les surnoms de mes amis ? » s'aventura doucement James, espérant qu'elle ne connaissait aucun autre détail.

« Je pense que tu m'as mal comprise, » dit Lily d'un ton d'homme d'affaire, « que signifient ces noms pour toi ? Pourquoi tu t'appelles toi-même Cornedrue ? En fait pourquoi tous vos surnoms sont-ils dérivés d'animaux ? »

« Parce qu'on est des experts de la nature ? »

« Ça pourrait avoir du sens, en voyant que tu aimes garder un gros chien noir dans ton dortoir. Non attend, je suis désolée, il se trouve que c'était Sirius Black » cracha sarcastiquement Lily tandis que James déglutissait. Tous deux restèrent assis en silence, attendant que l'autre parle. Finalement, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, Lily posa la question que James craignait, « Es-tu un Animagus toi aussi ? »

Le visage de James devint complètement blanc, répondant à sa question.

« Mais c'est complétement fou ! » Il n'y avait rien de calme dans la voix de Lily maintenant, « Non seulement que c'est illégal de ne pas être recensé mais en plus, il faut être majeur avant de tenter ça ! La façon dont Sirius en parlait donnait l'impression que vous étiez des Animagi depuis des années ! »

« Depuis notre cinquième année. »

« _Depuis quand ?_ »

« Contente-toi de m'écouter, ok ? »supplia James.

« T'écouter, toi, Crétin d'Elan ! Qu'est-ce que t'entends par t'écouter ? » Cria Lily.

« J'entends que je veux que tu m'écoutes avant de devenir folle ! » cria James en retour, « Et je ne suis pas un élan, je suis un cerf, »protesta-t-il, avec un air grandement insulté qui fit rire Lily.

« Ok, stupide cerf, » dit-elle avec une voix plus calme, « j'étais juste en train d'utiliser l'expression de Sirius. » soupira-t-elle, « Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir Animagus, tous les quatre ? »

« Tous les trois et c'est une longue histoire. Je vais te la raconter, mais je veux que tu me jures de ne jamais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas juste à propos de moi, mais aussi de mes amis. Je veux aussi que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert et me promettre que ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas affecter ton jugement sur certaines personnes. »

« Ok. »

Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent assis dans le placard à balais tandis que James parlait et parlait. Il raconta à Lily comment ils étaient devenus amis pendant leur première année, et à quel point Remus était vraiment timide au début. Il parla de combien Remus avait gagné d'assurance au cours de l'année et avait commencé à vraiment surmonter sa timidité. Cependant, il manquait souvent l'école, invoquant des soucis à la maison ou des problèmes de santé. James expliqua comment ils avaient d'abord cru tout ce qu'il disait sur les moments où il partait mais ils étaient finalement devenus méfiants et un fossé avait commencé à se creuser dans leur amitié. Remus refusait de leur dire ce qui se passait, et ça avait provoqué une grosse dispute dans le train de retour à la fin de leur première année.

Il dit à Lily comment ce fut Sirius qui devina le premier. Il était en retenue en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le deuxième jour de leur deuxième année. C'était son boulot de recopier le profil des Créatures Dangereuses qui avaient été endommagés. Dès qu'il eût lu la fiche sur les loups-garous, il avait su ce qu'était Remus. James raconta aussi à Lily que Sirius était venu directement le lui dire ainsi qu'à Peter, et ils étaient parti trouver Remus tous ensemble. James lui dit tout à propos de la confrontation avec Remus et à quel point il était choqué quand il réalisa que ses amis s'en fichaient, et qu'ils allaient toujours l'accepter.

Il lui rapporta les explications de Remus sur combien c'était horrible d'être un loup-garou, et combien il avait été seul. Il raconta combien ils désiraient l'aider mais sans savoir quoi faire.

James raconta à Lily comment un mois à peine après leur découverte sur Remus, il lui vint l'idée de devenir Animagus. S'ils ne pouvaient pas lui tenir compagnie en tant qu'êtres humains, pourquoi ne pas essayer en tant qu'animaux ? Secrètement ils avaient fait passer en fraude des petits animaux dans la Cabane Hurlante pour voir comment Remus allait réagir. Il n'avait attaqué aucun d'eux. Il n'avait pas de problème, même avec de plus gros animaux.

Il lui raconta leur plan, comment ils avaient planifié de trouver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur la transformation en animaux. Pendant trois ans ils passèrent des heures et des heures à chercher dans des livres et essayant des sorts. James parla à Lily de la frustration qu'ils ressentaient tous, et la tristesse de voir Remus souffrir mois après mois tout seul, avec personne pour l'aider.

James dit finalement comment, juste quelques semaines après le début de leur cinquième année, Sirius atteignit son objectif. Il décrivit ses sentiments d'allégresse et de triomphe quand quelques minutes après Sirius, il se transforma en un cerf pour la première fois. Ça ne fut pas avant deux semaines, avec beaucoup d'aide, que Peter fut enfin capable de se transformer.

James décrivit l'effet presque immédiat que la présence de ses meilleurs amis avait eu sur Remus. Être un loup-garou était devenu beaucoup plus supportable, presque comme si il pouvait garder son esprit humain. Il parla de leurs escapades autour de l'école, apprenant tout du terrain. Il expliqua comment ils avaient appris des détails sur l'école que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Il expliqua comment ils s'étaient surnommés eux-mêmes les Maraudeurs et avaient créé une Carte, documentant ce qu'ils savaient. De temps en temps sa voix s'arrêtait et il regardait Lily en attendant sa réaction.

Lily était ébahie. Pouvait-ce possible ? James et ses amis, qu'elle avait toujours vu comme arrogants, comme des ordures, avaient pris énormément de leur temps pour rendre la vie de quelqu'un beaucoup plus supportable ? Certes, ils avaient enfreint énormément des règles de l'école, en plus de quelques lois sorcières, mais ils avaient été altruistes et responsables. Une nouvelle image de James se formait dans son esprit. Le nouveau James était fort, courageux et pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour tenter de maitriser la magie très avancée, même assez modeste pour garder le secret entre seulement ceux qui étaient concernés.

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que James parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui taper l'épaule. « Euh, Lily,… »Dit-il, essayant de toute évidence de jauger sa réaction.

« Tu es un gars surprenant, James Potter, je t'accorde ça. » Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de James. C'était si bien qu'elle sache. Le secret les rapprochait d'une manière étrange .Enfin c'était comme ça que le sentait James. Elle inclina son menton en avant en pensant, « Remus est chanceux d'avoir des amis si géniaux. »

« On l'est tous. On est tout chanceux de nous avoir les uns les autres. » Il sourit et posa sa petite main sur sa poitrine dans un salut moqueur. Quand il bougea sa main, son doigt attrapa une chaine autour de son cou, tirant un petit médaillon au-dessus de sa robe. Lily mis la main sur la chaine, l'entrainant avec James vers elle.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » demanda-t-elle, conservant le pendentif en forme de petit cœur dans sa main.

« Je l'ai trouvé parmi tes bijoux quand je…euh… cherchais quelque chose à me mettre. »

« Oh, » murmura-t-elle, ne le regardant pas en face, « je préférerai que tu ne le portes pas. »

« Mais… »

Avant que James ait pu finir sa question, un flot de lumière se déversa dans le placard. James et Lily se retournèrent, aveuglés, vers l'intrus qu'ils leur étaient impossible de voir avec la lumière. L'imposteur pouvait cependant les voir. Il vit l'image avant de la comprendre, James Potter et Lily Evans étaient assis dans un placard à balais, dans une étroite proximité. La main de Potter enlaçait un collier autour du cou de Lily et ils paraissaient tout deux un peu échevelés.  
>Son visage devint rouge et la colère monta en lui.<p>

« ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MA COPINE, JAMES POTTER, ET SORT POUR TE BATTRE COMME UN HOMME ! »

Avec un cri enragé, Rodger tira Lily hors du placard et dans le couloir, où une foule commençait à se former…

**Notes de fin de Chapitre de Merlinhelz :**

**Dans le chapitre 6 : Commotions Cérébrales Simultanées**

**Que va-t-il se passer dans la bagarre ? Qui va gagner ? Lily va aussi s'entraîner dans l'équipe de Quiddich et James trouve un roman d'amour.  
>Va-t-il le lire ? Ou, plus important, va-t-il aimer ?<strong>

**Merci de me lire. Donc qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Écrivez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé. Vous n'aimez pas ? Écrivez-moi une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer. **

**Désolé je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Je ne sais pas COMMENT. Ça a l'air d'envoyer un message privé (PM) à la personne. Es-ce généralement ce que les gens font ? Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé :D**


	6. Commotions en série

**Hola, la populace.**

**Je sais, je sais. On a sacrément pris le temps, Rose et moi, avant de vous poster le chapitre 6. Mais ne nous tapez pas immédiatement. On s'en excuse et d'ailleurs, merci spécialement à Daisy qui m'a donné mon denier élan de motivation. J'avais abandonné la traduction au milieu du chapitre en me disant que je le ferait demain soir et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. **

**Juste une explication. (Ouais, parce qu'on a de bonnes excuses pour rien n'avoir fait.) D'abord, je suis partie en vacances, loin, très loin de toute connexion internet. Impossible donc de traduire et de poster. Et après, comme une bonne abrutie que je suis, je me suis fracassé la main. Impossible donc de taper à l'ordi. Et en plus, Rose et moi venons de rentrer, elle en prépa, moi en école d'ingénieurs, alors avec la rentrée, l'inté et tout ça, on avait la tête ailleurs. Mais nous revoilà. Prêtes à reconquérir le monde. **

**Faites pas genre, je sais que vous nous adorez. **

**Tout mon amour.**

**Kitty.**

**PS : Vis-à-vis du chapitre, et des problèmes de traduction: **

**James donne des surnoms à son équipe de Quidditch. Les surnoms sont, bien évidemment en anglais et sonnent terriblement mal en français. Raison pour laquelle je les ai laissé en VO. Avec tout de même une traduction pour que vous puissiez saisir les jeux de mots.**

**De même pour le titre du chapitre (qui est une blague de Sirius.) Le titre original est "Concurrent Concussions." qui littéralement veut bien dire "Commotions en série" mais joue sur la sonorité. Impossible à ravoir en français. Dommage.**

**Allez, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>« BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! »<p>

Lily trébucha lorsque Rodger lâcha son col pour la pousser au sol. Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et la foule, ravie, avait commencé à crier. Lily repéra James dans un des coins. Il était retenu par un des amis de Rodger. Manifestement, Rodger ne voulait pas que « Lily » intervienne.

« Rodger » appela-t-elle, essayant de la ramener à la raison, « Est-ce-qu'on ne pourrait pas juste en parler ? »

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

_Ou pas._ La baguette de Lily lui sauta des mains avant qu'elle ait une chance de l'utiliser. Habituellement, elle était une meilleure sorcière mais toute cette situation la troublait. Elle détestait ce genre de conflits et tentait toujours de les empêcher entre ses camarades de classes.

« BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! »

Les cris étaient plus bruyants au fur à mesure que les gens arrivaient. Lily pouvait voir Sirius essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers le cercle mais il était bloqué par un Poufsouffle qui semblait plutôt solide. Rodger commença à se déplacer, faisant les cents pas dans le cercle. Lily suivit son exemple, essayant de garder le plus de distance possible entre eux.

« Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Lily et moi ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit, espérant que le garçon malin et attentionné qu'elle connaissait réintégrerait le corps de Rodger.

« Il ne se passe strictement rien entre toi et moi, Ronald ! » hurla James. Lily eut envie de le frapper. Ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'il était mature ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il empire les choses ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin, était-ce si difficile de se souvenir d'un prénom ?

« Je t'en prie » supplia Lily à l'attention de Rodger, jetant un regard mauvais à James, « Rends-moi ma baguette. »

Rodger jeta la baguette de Lily à un de ses amis. Le gars prit alors ses jambes à son cou, et Sirius, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, le poursivit.

Etrangement, Rodger abaissa sa baguette, donnant une seconde d'espoir à Lily. _Peut-être qu'il voulait juste arranger les choses. _Ses espoirs, cependant, s'évanouirent lorsque Rodger dit : « Je vais me battre comme un homme, Potter. Tu vas te défiler ? »

_Oh mon Dieu. _Lily ne connaissait rien à la boxe. Comment Rodger pouvait-il être si immature ? Elle était sortie avec lui parce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Soudainement, elle eut l'impression de ne pas le connaitre du tout. Etait-ce sa vraie nature qu'il lui cachait ? Etait-il simplement un petit garçon jaloux et agressif ? Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que James ait rompu avec lui.

« Tu es un idiot. » Elle parlait calmement, se refusant à trahir ses principes. « Je refuse de me battre. Lily aurait honte de toi. » Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner mais n'alla pas bien loin avant de sentir une douleur aigue derrière les genoux. Rodger l'avait frappée dans son dos ! La fureur l'envahit alors qu'elle donnait un grand coup de coude, rencontrant de la chair. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler au sol dans un grognement satisfaisant.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement achever Rodger. Ce ne serait même pas difficile. Cependant, elle ne voulait toujours pas se battre contre lui ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle acceptait. Mais elle voulait lancer une dernière remarque tranchante avant de partir.

Lily se retourna pour lui faire face, une réplique sur les lèvres, juste à temps pour voir un poing se précipiter vers son visage.

Ensuite, Lily ne vit plus rien.

~.~

«Est-ce qu'on devrait pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

« Nan, tu te souviens de ce que McGonagall a dit ? Une blessure supplémentaire à cause d'une bagarre et on est tous les quatre en retenu. Il va s'en remettre dans une seconde. Ça lui arrive tout le temps. »

« Oh ! Le voilà. » appela une nouvelle voix et un bruit de pas s'approcha. « Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique sur le sol ? »

« Il s'est battu » répondit calmement Sirius. « L'ex-copain de Lily l'a mis KO. »

« C'est compréhensible. » dit la nouvelle voix. « Mais quand est-ce que vous pensez qu'il se réveillera ? »

« Bientôt » affirma la voix de Remus, « Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais ce qui se passait vis-à-vis du Quidditch. C'est le capitaine et il n'a pas programmé d'entrainement ces trois derniers jours. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'il a été affecté par une sorte de philtre d'amour qui a mal tourné. C'est peut-être cette sixième année, Lauren, qui lui a donné. Tu vois qui ?» Il y eût une pause, probablement pendant que le garçon toujours inconnu hochait la tête. « Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux. Ce matin, il s'est sauvé pour aller trouver Lily et s'est battu avec son copain, ce qui montre qu'il se comporte à nouveau comme lui-même. Je suis sûr qu'il va programmer quelque chose bientôt. »

Lily poussa un grognement pour trois raisons. D'abord, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un million de gnomes de jardin organisait une fête sous son crâne. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était mortifiée d'avoir été mise KO et d'être écroulée au sol. Troisièmement, à cause d'un mot : Quidditch.

_S'il vous plaît, Merlin, non …_

« Bonjour, Princesse » dit Sirius remarquant le grognement de Lily. « J'ai récupéré ta baguette pour toi. » Il lui jeta sa baguette sur le torse, l'ayant d'une manière ou d'une autre, arrachée à l'ami de Rodger. Lily décida de ne pas demander comment.

Lily eût à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant qu'une voix enthousiaste ne pépie à son oreille. « Est-ce qu'on a entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui ? » C'était celle d'un garçon de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Lily était presque sûre que son nom était Adam Douglas et qu'il était le gardien de Gryffondor.

« En fait, je me disais… » commença-t-elle.

« Pas ce soir » interrompit Sirius « Alex et Jake seront au club de Bavboules, alors Alex ne pourra pas être là. En plus, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en profiter pour avoir une réunion des Maraudeurs, vu que le dortoir est vide. » Peter et Remus qui les avaient manifestement rejoints pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Ok, mais j'allais dire que… »

« McGonagall dit que le terrain est libre après le déjeuner. » avança Adam.

« Ouais, mais le problème, c'est que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » coupa-t-il, « Je peux réunir l'équipe à temps. Quatorze heures, ça te va ? »

« Je suppose mais… »

« Fantastique ! On se voit là-bas. »

Fantastique en effet, pensa Lily. J'ai exactement deux heures pour trouver James et apprendre comment jouer au Quidditch.

Lily ne trouva James nulle part. Selon Remus, qui était arrivé juste à temps pour la voir se faire assommer, "Lily" avait disparu juste après la bagarre. Pendant que "James" gisait au sol, "Lily" s'était libéré de son ravisseur, avait giflé Rodger en pleine face avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties. Pendant qu'il s'écroulait au sol à côté de "James", "Lily" avait annoncé clairement « Je te l'ai dit, ordure, c'est fini entre nous. » Ensuite, elle s'était éloignée à grand pas, marmonnant incompréhensiblement au sujet de sa réputation ruinée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait aimé toute cette histoire de bagarre. » ajouta ensuite Remus, en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Lily soupçonna qu'il n'était pas déçu par la bagarre mais plutôt par le fait que l'immortel James Potter s'était fait battre par Rodger. Maintenant, il devait probablement être en train de ruminer dans un coin.

Sur un sujet totalement différent, Lily avait été surprise de voir que la manière dont elle voyait Remus n'avait pas changé. Au contraire, elle en avait même gagné un certain respect pour lui. Peut-être parce que, étant une Né-moldue, elle n'avait pas grandi avec ces histoires, mais découvrir ce qu'il était ne l'effrayait pas, ni ne la dégoutait. Pour elle, Remus était toujours la même personne, et une personne courageuse qui plus est.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait trouver James nulle part, Lily accepta l'inévitable et, à une heure et demi, se dirigea lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch. En faisant les cents pas, attendant que l'équipe arrive, elle essaya d'imaginer le plus d'excuses possibles. Aucune d'entre elles n'était plausible. Bien sûr, aucune d'entre elles n'était aussi hallucinante que la vérité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une quelconque méthode qui n'impliquerait pas de se retrouver une fois de plus à l'Infirmerie.

Elle n'eût finalement plus le temps et six Gryffondors entrèrent dans le vestiaire.

« Salut, l'équipe ! » dit-elle nerveusement, alors que le dernier joueur s'asseyait. L'équipe lui rendit son regard. Ils semblaient tous excités et ravis à l'idée de l'entrainement qui avait été programmé. Manifestement, ils respectaient profondément James, puisqu'ils la regardaient avec une intensité qui l'impressionna, comme si les prochains mots qui sortirait de sa bouche étaient sacrés.

« Huuum… » marmonna-t-elle avant de trouver une bonne idée. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer cet entrainement par un petit test. »

« Alex, » dit-elle, désignant un garçon qu'elle savait dans son année. « Quand est notre prochain match et contre qui jouons-nous ? »

« Samedi. Et Poufsouffle. »

_Oh, Merlin, Non !_

Elle serait toujours dans la peau de James. Si James avait été un joueur moins important, elle se serait faite porter pâle. Mais il était James Potter, héros de Gryffondor, et capitaine de l'équipe par-dessus le marché. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un sacré plan pour s'en tirer. Elle se jura mentalement d'aller demander son avis à James dès que possible. Mais là, maintenant, elle devait agir comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Rebecca » Elle désigna une sixième année, à qui elle avait occasionnellement parlé, lorsqu'elle était encore elle-même. « De quoi avons-nous parlé au dernier entrainement ? »

« Tu nous as expliqué à quel point le Quidditch est un travail d'équipe. » répondit-elle aisément. « Tu as dit qu'il n'y a ni perdant ou gagnant seul dans une équipe, mais que nous gagnons tous ou nous perdons tous ensemble. Ensuite, tu nous a donné des surnoms, pour nous faire sentir plus 'spirituellement unis' » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Le mien était **Daisy** _[Pâquerette]_ parce que, en tant que Poursuiveuse, je dois être partout. »

« Parfait. » dit Lily, cherchant à gagner plus de temps. « Est-ce que tout le monde se souvient de son surnom ? »

« **Elm** _[Orme] » _dit Benedict, un des Batteurs. « Parce que je suis grand, fort et plutôt solide.

« **Willow **_[Saule] » _ dit Eva, l'autre Batteuse, « Parce que, malgré le fait que je sois féminine en apparence, en réalité, je suis très agressive et je cogne les gens. »

« **Vine **_[Vigne] » _dit Adam avec un sourire. « Parce que je dois m'enrouler autour des anneaux de but. »

« **Moss **_[Mousse] »_ dit Alex, un autre Poursuiveur. « Parce que je peux m'accrocher aux gens comme de la glue et on a du mal à se débarrasser de moi. »

« **Venus Fly Trap **_[Dionée Attrape-Mouche] _ou Venus pour faire court. » dit Robin, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe. « Parce que je dois attraper des petits objets volants. »

_Il a surnommé son équipe entière avec des noms de plantes ? _pensa Lily. _Pourquoi donc tout ce truc ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon prénom, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Presque effrayé d'avoir la réponse à sa question, Lily demanda, « Est-ce que vous vous rappelez tous de mon surnom ? »

« Le Jardinier » répondirent-ils tous en cœur. « Parce que tu aimes garder le contrôle de tes plantes. »

~.~

Après avoir utilisé son idée de « test » pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Lily dût finalement aller sur le terrain. Il n'y avait pas tant de questions à poser, après tout. Pendant son quiz, cependant, elle avait trouvé un nouveau plan. James était le capitaine, et en tant que capitaine, pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de _regarder_ une séance d'entraînement et la diriger depuis le sol. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, c'était concocter un plan pour échapper au match de Samedi, et tout serait pour le mieux.

« Ok, l'équipe ! » cria-t-elle. « Faites les manœuvres que je vous ai apprises pendant l'année et je resterais ici sur le sol pour regarder. »

Un à un, les membres de l'équipe s'élevèrent dabs les airs et commencèrent sagement à faire leurs manœuvres. Pendant une demi-heure, elle les regarda voler et leur hurla des encouragements. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'Alex plonge au sol et s'avance pour lui demander.

« Mec, ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voles pas, alors ? Tu devrais venir, mon gars, sentir le vents dans tes cheveux ! Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez toi, de différent… » Il se pencha vers elle, comme s'il jouait au jeu des sept différences.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. » cria presque Lily, en s'éloignant. Alex lui jeta un regard septique.

Evidemment, James n'avait jamais « observé » une séance. Lily jeta un coup d'œil au balai près d'elle. Elle essaya de se rappeler les leçons de vol en première année. Elle n'avait jamais été nulle mais jamais particulièrement douée. En plus, ils n'étaient jamais montés à plus de deux-trois mètres du sol. Après ces atroces leçons, il y avait eu la proposition de cours pour les gens qui voulaient apprendre à voler correctement. Lily avait décidé qu'elle s'en fichait. Une décision qu'elle commençait à regretter.

Lentement, Lily enfourcha le balai. _Je peux le faire, _se murmura-t-elle. Alex avait de nouveau décollé. _Il n'y a aucune difficulté à voler. _

Elle donna un coup de pied et le balai s'éleva dans les airs. Le sol s'éloignait à une vitesse folle. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et elle pouvait sentir son vertige qui arrivait.

_Tu peux le faire !_

Elle accéléra un peu. Le sol était vraiment très bas maintenant, elle ne voulait donc rien tenter d'extraordinaire. Le vent fouetta ses cheveux. C'était plutôt cool. Elle accéléra encore un peu. C'était en fait vraiment sympa.

« James ! » hurla quelqu'un, ce qui fit que Lily regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que tu nous rejoins pour les manœuvres ? » Lily soupira pour elle-même. Elle était certes en train de commencer à apprécier le fait de voler, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse jouer correctement au Quidditch. De plus, il n'y avait moyen qu'elle lâche le manche de son balai.

« JAMES ! » Cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes hurlaient. Elle se tourna un peu plus pour répondre.

« Donnez-moi juste une minute… » commença-t-elle mais on l'interrompit.

« RETOURNE-TOI ! »

Lily se retourna juste à temps pour voir un grand poteau de but.

Ensuite, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Lily ne vit plus rien.

~.~

Pendant ce temps, James se passionnait pour un livre.

Bien qu'il ait été assez comique de se voir soi-même assommé, James en été resté d'humeur maussade. Lily aurait pu s'en sortir vainqueur mais elle s'était faite avoir par surprise. Chose qui ne lui serait jamais arrivé à lui. Il avait une réputation à entretenir, après tout.

Après sa sortie théâtrale, il était retourné au dortoir pour manigancer son prochain plan. Se calmant, il décida qu'il irait trouver Lily immédiatement, puisqu'ils auraient besoin de planifier des choses. Il repensa à leur dernière conversation et n'arrivait plus à être agacé par elle. Après tout, elle avait accepté son secret tellement aisément. Il s'était senti tellement plus proche d'elle qu'avant. Il se leva, prêt à partir, mais remarqua un livre au pied de son lit.

_Le Vœu d'Orsha, de Catherine Joyce._

James ramassa le livre et le retourna dans ses mains. Ça devait probablement être un des préférés de Lily puisqu'il semblait avoir été lu nombre de fois. Il commença à lire le résumé au dos du livre.

_Une histoire d'amour véritable qui surpasse le désespoir…_

Habituellement, ça aurait douché son enthousiasme. Après tout, aucun mec qui se respecte n'aime lire des romances à l'eau de rose. Mais il se demandait ce que Lily aimait tant à propos du livre.

_Orsha Waitè, 17 ans, avait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir. La santé, la popularité, et la beauté étaient son quotidien et Orsha n'aurait pas pu être pu heureuse. _

_Mais, en 1940, son monde s'écroula. La guerre est arrivée en France et, après la mort d'un ami proche, Orsha doit choisir entre fuir avec sa famille ou rejoindre le mouvement de résistance. _

_Cependant, au milieu de ce désastre, Orsha se voit tomber amoureuse de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Alors que la situation de son pays devient désespérée, Orsha apprend qu'elle doit se battre pour se qui est juste. Mais reviendra-t-elle à la raison et se battre-t-elle pour son amour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?_

Moqueur, James décida tout de même de lire la première page avant d'aller chercher Lily. Comme ça, quand il retournerait dans son corps, il pourrait la charmer avec quelques phrases.

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, quatre heures s'étaient écoulée. James était plongé dans le livre, dévorant les mots. L'histoire atteignait son point culminant.

_« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Orsha ! » soupira Alain. « Je suis parfait pour ce travail. Je suis fort bon combattant et je sais ce que je fais. En réussissant cette mission, on gagnerait tellement pour le mouvement de résistance. »_

_« Mais c'est une mission suicide ! » cria Orsha, ravalant les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux._

James était submergé d'émotion. Après ce qu'Orsha avait traversé, comment réagirait-elle si elle perdait Alain ? Une larme coula le long de son visage et s'écrasa sur la page.

_« Il y a une chance pour que je revienne. »_

_« Mais une chance plus importante encore que tu ne reviennes pas. »_

_« Ça ne fait rien. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. De plus, je ne suis pas marié ou engagé auprès de quelqu'un. Si je meurs, je ne laisse personne derrière moi. »_

_A ce moment, Orsha réalisa qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle réalisa enfin que…_

« Lily ! » Alice bondit dans la pièce, arracha le livre des mains de James et le ferma. James paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'Orsha réalisait enfin ? Est-ce qu'Alain allait partir en mission ? Admettrait-elle qu'elle l'aimait ? Finiraient-ils ensemble ? Avec toutes ces questions sans réponses, James reluqua le bouquin. Peut-être que s'il assommait Alice…

« Oh, ne prend pas ton air choqué » répliqua la fille en question. « Je t'ai vu lire ce bouquin des millions de fois. Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Heureusement, James n'eût pas l'occasion de dire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il regretterait puisque trois autres filles entrèrent dans le dortoir. Eva, Janelle et Lorèley, les trois autres filles qui partageaient la chambre de Lily, s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs.

« On parlera plus tard. » chuchota Alice à l'oreille de James qui fixait toujours le livre. « Comment était l'entrainement de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle à Eva ?

Ça attira immédiatement l'attention de James. Pourquoi Lily ne lui avait-elle rien demandé avant de planifier un entraînement ? Savait-elle seulement voler sur un balai ? _Oh Merlin ! Le match de Samedi ! _Après avoir été catapulté dans le corps de Lily, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, le Quidditch été complètement sorti de son esprit. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ?

« C'était vraiment bizarre. » disait Eva. « Au début, on a à peu près du dire à James tout ce dont on se rappeler de l'année entière d'entrainements. C'était intéressant comme changement, utile pour récapituler, en fait. Ensuite, James nous a regardés nous entraîner pendant un moment, ce qui encore, était intéressant parce que je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà fait ça. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui s'est passé après. Quasiment au moment où James est monté sur son balai, il était distrait et a foncé droit dans un des poteaux de but, se collant lui-même une commotion cérébrale. Heureusement qu'Adam et Benedict étaient près de lui, ils ont réussi à l'attraper au vol. Les garçons l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. »

_A quoi pensait-elle ? _James bondit sur ses pieds. « Je dois y aller. » murmura-t-il. « Je vous parlerais plus tard. » ajouta-t-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

~.~

« Donc, vous dites que c'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'il est assommé ? »

« Ouais. Commotions en série. » répondit Sirius, riant à sa propre blague.

« Et tu dis que la première fois, il est tombé dans les escaliers ? »

« Ah-Huh. »

« C'est étrange. Il n'a aucune autre blessure qui corresponde à cette description. »

« Euh, on l'a guérit ? » avança Peter.

Lily grogna. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien fait de si atroce pour que les Dieu du karma la punissent à ce point ?

« Bonjour Princesse Cornedrue. » dit Sirius. « Ça semble devenir une habitude chez toi. »

Lily ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sirius, Peter, Remus, les trois gars de l'équipe de Quidditch et Madame Pomfresh qui la regardait. Madama Pomfresh lui tendait un verre. « Bois ça. » dit-elle, lui mettant le verre dans les mains. « Ensuite, reste assis pour une demi-heure pendant que la potion fait effet. Je dois m'absenter une minute ou deux, je serais bientôt de retour. » Elle s'éloigna, murmurant pour elle-même « Jouer au Quidditch avec une commotion… Je n'ai jamais vu une telle imbécilité. Si ces garçons n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper… »

Après que Madame Pomfresh fut partie, le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch firent également leurs adieux. Dès qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, les Maraudeurs se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

« Bon Dieu, Cornedrue, tu es un idiot ! »

« Les postes de but sont solides. C'est le Souaffle que tu dois jeter à travers, pas toi dessus. »

« Sérieusement » dit Sirius. « Je ne vais jamais » il sourit, accentuant le mot _jamais_, « te laisser t'en sortir si facilement. »

Lily se mit à rire. Elle espérait bien que ça serait le cas. Ça serait bien fait pour James, pour avoir disparu cet après-midi.

« Cornedrue, mon gars » dit Remus. « Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Lily ? »

Lily s'arrêta. Bien que ça puisse être un alibi utile pour expliquer le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle se refusait à laisser les amis de James penser qu'une histoire d'amour existait entre eux deux. « J'ai décidé d'arrêter de la pourchasser. » dit Lily. « Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

Sirius renifla, Peter secoua la tête et Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Et c'est reparti. » Peter grogna. Lily leva interrogativement les sourcils.

« Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu as essayé d'abandonner ? » demanda Sirius, comprenant l'expression de Lily. « Tu n'as même pas duré 24 heures. Ensuite tu es directement revenu au stade 'Je ne m'en remettrais jamais, elle est simplement trop belle. »

« Ou la fois d'avant, tu te souviens ? » ajouta Remus. 'Après une dizaine de jours, tu étais de nouveau à rabâcher à quel point elle était intelligente, et maligne, et pleine d'esprit. Tu as même écrit un poème sur elle. »

« Il y a juste certaines choses que tu dois te contenter d'accepter. » ajouta encore Sirius. « Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu as dis que toujours vouloir être près de Lily était quelque chose qu'il te fallait accepter, qu'elle te retourne ou pas ton amour, que ça n'était pas quelque chose que tu pouvais contrôler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit en face ? » demanda Lily, perturbée par ce que James avait dit à ses amis. « Pourquoi je me comporte toujours comme un imbécile arrogant et agaçant ? »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. « Tu agis toujours comme un idiot quand elle est près de toi. Ne commence pas à t'en vouloir. »

A ce moment, James se précipita dans l'infirmerie.

« Je dois parler à Lily. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**Alors, vous venez d'arriver à la fin du chapitre 6. Ça veut dire que vous en êtes à près de la moitié ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, pourquoi ne pas laisser une review ?**

**La prochaine fois, dans A Different View on Love :**

**James va devoir se dépêcher de trouver une explication (et elle est ridicule), Lily va enfin sortir vainqueur de quelque chose (pour une fois) et James désespère un petit peu (Saura-t-il un jour ce qui arrive à Orsha ?) Découvrez-le dans le chapitre 7. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus.**

**Merci pour votre aide et vos reviews, les gens. :D**


	7. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus

**Hola!**

**Kitty pour vous servir. On a mis un peu de temps, c'est vrai. C'est de ma faute. Et de celle de Rose. Ou plutôt rien que de la sienne, en fait. Les absents ont toujours tort. Voilà.**

**Pour la petite info, Merlinhelz, l'auteur de cette FanFic absolument géniale nous a envoyé un message pour nous féliciter et nous encourager à continuer. Donc, moi, je corrige, merci à vous de nous lire. **

**Pas de mention particulière à faire vis-à-vis de ce chapitre. Je vous traduirais le suivant dans le courant de la semaine, je pense. Le chapitre 8 est probablement mon préféré. Mais... Patience est mère de toutes les vertus.**

**Tout mon amour, **

**Kitty. **

* * *

><p>« J'ai besoin de parler à Lily. »<p>

Le petit groupe entourant le lit de Lily se retourna pour regarder James. James leur rendit leur regard, confus, avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour corriger son erreur, mais c'était trop tard. Les dégâts étaient déjà fait.

« Hum, Lily, pourquoi tu as besoin de te parler à toi-même ? » demanda Sirius, levant un sourcil.

« Non, » corrigea James, cherchant une explication. Il examina l'Infirmerie, avant de voir le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. « Euh, Lily est le prénom de Mme Pomfresh », improvisa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »demanda Remus, « Je ne le savais pas… Je pensais que c'était Poppy _[Pavot]_. »

_Merde_, pensa James. « Non, Poppy c'est juste la façon dont tout le monde l'appelle, » bafouilla-t-il. « Son véritable prénom est Lily. »

« Si son nom est Lily, pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Poppy ? » demanda Peter, confus.

« Pour l'ironie, vous voyez. Des types de fleurs différentes … »

« C'est vraiment bizarre, » commenta Sirius, regardant James avec scepticisme, « Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Mme Pomfresh. Pourquoi es-tu au courant de son prénom ? Et surtout, si tout le monde l'appelle Poppy, pourquoi _tu_ l'appelles Lily ? »

« C'est une vielle amie de la famille, » répliqua James en regardant Lily pour de l'aide. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de couvrir sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. James était complétement seul maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha plus explications, «Je l'appelle Lily parce que …euh… c'était à cause de ce jeu auquel on avait l'habitude de jouer. Quand j'étais petite je l'appelais 'Grande Lily' et elle m'appelait 'Petite Lily'. Je suppose que nous avons juste gardé cette habitude. »

« Vraiment ? C'est si étrange. », Nota Sirius. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais un lien avec Mme Pomfresh. Je pensais que tu étais, né-moldue ? »

« Oui, mais Mme Pomfresh l'est aussi. Elle habitait à côté de chez moi, » improvisa sauvagement James. Lily secoua la tête, espérant désespérément de ne pas rire.

« Comment as-tu pu n'avoir jamais mentionné ça ? Comment a-t-_elle_ pu n'avoir jamais mentionné ça ? » Demanda Remus. Mme Pomfresh était celle qui s'occupait de lui chaque mois.

« Euh… je veux dire qu'elle … _habitait_ à côté de chez moi. Il y a longtemps, quand j'avais 10 ans. De toute façon, » continua-t-il rapidement, de tel façon que personne ne pouvait poser plus de questions à propos de cette situation ridicule, « comme elle n'est de toute évidence pas là, donc puis-je s'il-vous-plaît parler à James ? »

« Ok, les gars, je pense que c'est à votre tour de partir… » Sirius lança un regard étrange à James en passant devant lui. De toute évidence, il pensait que 'Lily' était devenue folle. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, la véritable Lily explosa de rire.  
>« Ils l'appellent Poppy parce que c'est <em>ironique <em>? Oh Merlin, James c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue… » Elle regarda l'expression irritée de James et explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Oh la ferme, » cracha James. « Au moins je te consulte avant de prendre des décisions sur ta vie. »

Lily arrêta de rire. « Tu as rompu avec Rodger ! » cria-t-elle d'indignation !

« Pfff, » James leva les yeux au ciel, «c'était juste quelque chose qui devait être fait. » Il commença à arpenter la pièce. « Pourquoi tu as programmé cet entraînement ? Sais-tu au moins comment voler ? » Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et chassa ses cheveux roux de devant ses yeux.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Lily sarcastiquement, « Donc ouais, j'aurais pu avoir besoin de ton aide. Mais non, tu te planquais quelque part et je n'ai pas pu te trouver. Où étais-tu au fait ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures ! »

« J'étais dans ton dortoir, » répondit James avec raideur.

« _Pendant deux heures entières ?_ » questionna Lily, incrédule.

« J'étais en train de lire. »

« Lire quoi ? »

James marqua une pause, « _Le vœu d'Orsha_, » marmonna-t-il.

Lily marqua également une pause, digérant l'information, « As-tu aimé ? » questionna-t-elle.

« C'était bien, rien d'extraordinaire, » mentit James, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit, même Lily, sache à quelle point il avait été plongé dans cette histoire. Si ça atteignait Sirius, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire oublier. De plus, le fait d'entendre le nom du livre lui donnait envie de courir vers le dortoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait à la fin. C'était juste trop distrayant, spécialement quand il avait des choses plus importantes en tête.

« Maintenant, » dit clairement James. « Qu'allons-nous faire pour le match de ce weekend ? »

« On doit trouver un moyen pour que j'échappe à ça, » murmura Lily. « Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que tu puisses voler ? Du Polynectar ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas enfreindre d'autres règles ? De plus, toi plus que tout autre devrait savoir qu'il faut au moins un mois pour le préparer. Il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper, tu es supposé être le capitaine de l'équipe. De plus, pour le moment on n'a même pas de Poursuiveur remplaçant. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch et il faut espérer que Robine va attraper le Vif D'Or très, _très_ vite.

Dès que Mme Pomfresh, dont le prénom n'était pas Lily, revint et laissa Lily sortir, James l'entraina directement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Pendant une heure et demie ils firent manœuvres après manœuvres. Au milieu de la séance, il commença à pleuvoir. Fatiguée, gelée, mouillée et de mauvaise humeur, Lily jura pendant chaque minute où ils s'entrainaient qu'elle aurait une horrible revanche sur James. Mais malgré tout, elle devait admettre qu'il était un excellent professeur.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Lily avait si bien appris à se diriger qu'elle pouvait enlever ses mains du balai. Elle n'était en aucun cas préparée pour le match de samedi, mais ça aurait été vraiment de la malchance si elle tombait de son balai à cause de sa propre négligence, ce qui était définitivement un grand progrès. A six heures, James laissa finalement Lily partir. Morte de faim, entre autres, elle rentra dans la Grande Salle pour manger un repas bien mérité.

James cependant, dès que Lily fut hors de vue, se précipita dans le dortoir dans l'intention de finir _Le Vœu d'Orsha_. Pendant qu'il galopait dans les couloirs, coupant par au moins trois passages secrets que la véritable Lily ne connaissait pas, il en était pratiquement sûr, il se demanda comment ça allait finir. Allaient-ils finir ensemble ? Il avait vu qu'ils allaient bien ensemble depuis le départ, malgré le fait qu'ils se chamaillaient et se disputaient constamment. Méditant ses pensées, il déboula dans le dortoir des filles en un temps record.

Toutefois, il n'était pas seul. Alice était assise sur le lit de Lily, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, _Le Voeu d'Orsha_ ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Hum… Alice, » demanda James, sa patience atteignant son point culminant. » Je me demandais si je pouvais juste t'emprunter ce livre une seconde? »

Alice le regarda, plissant les yeux, « Mais tu as dû le lire des centaines de fois. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin maintenant ? »

« J'étais au milieu d'une relecture... » tenta James. Alice était sensé être l'amie de Lily. Elle allait lui donner le livre.

« Non. Je suis en train de le lire là. » _Ou pas. _ Il supposa que personne n'aimait avoir à arrêter sa lecture en plein milieu d'un roman. _Surtout pas au point culminant d'une histoire d'amour à vous briser le cœur. _James arrêta le cours de ses pensées. James marqua une pause dans ses pensées. Éternellement reconnaissant que personne ne puisse lire ses pensées, James ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait utilisé les mots "briser le coeur"_ . _Se donnant lui-même une claque, James reporta son attention à la situation. Il voulait ce livre et si Alice ne lui rendait pas, il allait devoir la tuer.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Malgré le point auquel Alice l'ennuyait à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien aimer cette fille. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais à traîner à deux ces quelques derniers jours, James avait vraiment commencé à la respecter. Elle était rusée et pleine d'esprit, claquant souvent des remarques tranchantes et des commentaires intelligents qui le faisait rire. C'était de toute évidence une personne de confiance, et il semblait qu'elle était sérieusement engagée vis-à-vis de Frank; chose qu'il respectait profondément.

James se souvint qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne court trouver Lily. Laissant son propre désir de lire _ Le Voeu d'Orsha _decôté (si seulement c'était pour un petit moment) James demanda à Alice ce qu'étaient ces nouvelles.

Alice posa le livre sur le côté. «Frank va partir en mission d'entraînement pendant trois semaines avant Noël en France. Quand ce sera fini, il veut que je le rejoigne pour une semaine. »

« Oh, woah... »Même James savait ce que ça signifiait que les choses devenaient sérieuses, « Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai accepté, »Alice apparaissait légèrement penaude, « J'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Je ressens, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ça pouvait durer très longtemps. Par exemple, j'ai envie de me réveiller tout les matins à ses côtés, et lui souhaiter bonne nuit le soir. Je pense que je ne veux pas l'avoir à mes côtés seulement maintenant, mais pour toujours. »

James acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il commençait à penser qu'il voulait tout ça avec Lily.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel James et Alice étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées, James retourna dans le présent.

« Puis-je avoir le livre maintenant ? » demanda James.

« Pas moyen, » dit Alice avec un sourire, avant de reprendre le livre et de tourner la page.

~.~

Lundi et mardi passèrent sans beaucoup de difficultés. James et Lily, maintenant un peu mieux habitués, se glissaient dans le rôle l'un de l'autre. Ils suivaient les cours, traînaient avec leur nouveaux amis et se gardaient propres, plus pour le contentement de James et l'embarras de Lily.

Cependant, tout les matins, James réveillait Lily à l'aube pour les entraînements de Quidditch, lui enseignant manoeuvres et figures. James lui laissait des bribes d'instructions sur ce qu'elle devait dire à son équipe, et Lily gérait les entraînements le soir. Lily dit à l'équipe, qu'à cause de ses commotions, elle avait temporairement perdu quelques unes de ses figures. Ça avait parut une bonne idée sur le moment; après tout ils auraient même pu la laisser en dehors du match. Cependant après avoir leur panique totale et absolue, elle leur avait dit qu'elle serait opérationnelle samedi.

Si seulement.

James de son côté, avait commencé une guerre avec Alice. Malheureusement, Alice était une fille occupé qui aimait lire des livres à tout moment. James mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait à la fin du _Voeu d'Orsha_, mais Alice refusait d'abandonner sa prise sur le bouquin. À ses yeux, Lily avait lu le livre de nombreuses fois et n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait à la fin. Elle emmenait le livre partout avec elle au cas où elle s'ennuierait entre les cours.

James avait fait quelques tentatives infructueuses pour le voler, mais Alice avait contrecarré ses plans à chaque fois. Elle devait de toute évidence penser que c'était une sorte de jeu pour l'encourager à continuer de le lire. James devenait petit à petit fou.

À six heures du matin, pendant que James enseignait à Lily comment lancer un Souaffle correctement, il craqua.

« Lily, tu sais … _Le Voeu d'Orsha_ ? »

« Oui, James, c'est l'un de mes livres préférés, » répondit Lily, méfiante.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une fin heureuse ? » laissa échapper James avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, » dit James un peu plus clairement, « pendant tout le livre Orsha refuse de s'avouer qu'elle aime Alain, même quand c'est vraiment évident qu'elle est amoureuse. Finit-elle avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? » dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Juste comme ça. » murmura James.

« Alors il n'y a pas de raison de te le dire, » dit sournoisement Lily.

« Très bien ! » cria James, agitant les bras en l'air, « J'ai lu environ les trois quarts du livre avant qu'Alice ne commence à le lire ! J'en étais à la partie où il est question de la mission de sabotage et où Orsha est sur le point de dire quelque chose. Et après j'ai du aller te voir! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Non, j'ai BESOIN de savoir ce qu'il se passe! »

« Attend, Alice est en train de le lire? » dit Lily, surprise, « J'essaye de le lui faire lire depuis des années, que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Je l'ai juste laissé ouvert sur le lit! C'est elle qui refuse de le lâcher et c'est le problème, » marmonna James. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'Orsha finit avec Alain? »

« Non, non, James, » dit Lily avec un petit sourire mystérieux. « Patience est mère de toutes les vertus. »

« Non, ça n'est pas vrai. »

« Si, je suis navrée de te dire que ça l'est. Je pense que je sens le petit-déjeuner. » Lily commença à se diriger vers le terrain – elle se débrouillait beaucoup mieux - « Je te vois plus tard », lui cria-t-elle, quittant un James confus mais ennuyé, flottant dans le ciel.

~.~

« Lily Evans, si tu ne me racontes _pas_ la fin du _Vœu D'Orsha_, Je jure que je vais commencer à t'embarrasser. »

Mercredi était passé avec peu d'incidents, exception faite de la pression constante que James exerçait sur Lily pour qu'elle dévoile ses secrets. Lily avait continué à le contrarier, en souriant et répliquant continuellement que Patience était mère de toutes les vertus.

« Et comment ? » demanda cette fois Lily, réellement intéressé par ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

James regarda passer un garçon de Serdaigle.

« Salut, beau gosse, » dit James, rendant sa voix douce et onctueuse. « Tu aimerais si j'enlevai ma robe là, maintenant ? » Abandonnant sa baguette, il se pencha lentement pour l'enlever. Lissant ses cheveux, il se releva pour voir le visage du garçon.

Le gars se mit à rire et continua à marcher.

James se retourna, confus, vers Lily, qui était aussi en train de rire.

« Quoi ? » cracha James, ennuyé que son plan soit apparemment tombé l'eau.

« C'est Arty, » Lily étouffa de rire, « Je flirte tout le temps avec lui, c'est une petite blague entre nous. Il est gay, à vrai dire. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à qui il en a parlé. »

James tapa du pied. « Par le caleçon de Merlin, je ne peux pas supporter ça. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe à la fin. »

« Ah, mais James. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus! »

« J'ai entendu, » grommela James tandis que Lily commençait à s'en aller. « Qu'est-ce c'est qu'une foutue vertu de toute façon ? » cria James au dos de Lily s'éloignant. « Ça sonne comme un paquet de conneries. »

~.~

Le jeudi après-midi, alors que James regardait jalousement Alice, qui était en train de lire le livre, Loreley déboula dans le dortoir en pleurs.

« Il a rompu avec moi, » renifla-t-elle. « Demain devait être l'anniversaire de nos six mois et il a rompu avec moi. »

« Lore, ma chérie, » dit Janelle avec sympathie avant qu'elle et Eve n'aillent à ses côtés. James était un peu confus. C'était quelque chose que les garçons ne faisaient définitivement pas. Les filles commencèrent à la consoler. James, de qui on attendait quelque chose, suivit l'initiative des autres filles et alla à ses côtés.

« Je vais me sentir si seule demain, » murmura-t-elle, en laissant échapper un long sanglot. « On avait ce fameux rencard de prévu et plus rien. » Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Eve et continua de pleurer.

James l'observa, ahuri. Il se souvint de la fois où Sirius était revenu dans le dortoir, après que sa petite-amie depuis deux mois l'ait quitté. La conversation se résumait à ça :

_« Pff, Rach a rompu avec moi. »_

_« Quelle salope. » avait-il répondu._

Et c'était tout. Il regarda à nouveau Lore. Son visage était encore enfoui dans l'épaule d'Eve tandis qu'elle gémissait sur le fait que sa vie était finie. Janelle caressait ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à son oreille. James réalisa que Lore avait attrapé sa main. Il était probablement supposé dire quelque chose aussi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Loreley. C'était un salaud, » essaya-t-il. Les trois filles le regardèrent. Loreley rigola. Les deux autres sourirent.

« Merci. Tu dis toujours ce qu'il faut, Lily, » murmura Eve.

« Et pour demain soir, Lore, ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire une soirée pyjama, » déclara Janelle, on va inviter les filles de sixième année à nous rejoindre. Qui a besoin de garçons de toute façon ? »

James ne savait pas ce qu'impliquait une soirée pyjama, mais cette pensée lui causa des frissons.

Alice, qui jusque-là avait complètement ignoré la conversation, ferma son livre, les larmes inondant son visage.

« Une soirée pyjama, vous dites ? Juste ce dont on a besoin, » dit-elle hardiment, essuyant ses yeux sur sa manche. « Oh, merci Lily pour le prêt je viens juste de le finir. » Alice plaça le livre sur le lit de James et se dirigea vers Lore pour lui faire un gros câlin.

James regarda le livre. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il regarda à nouveau les filles, qui faisaient encore beaucoup de bruit. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas avoir la paix dans le dortoir, il s'échappa furtivement ailleurs avec le livre.

~.~

_Le cœur d'Orsha s'arrêta de battre. Alain était allongé dans le caniveau, couvert de sang. Mais l'arrêt fut de courte durée, à peine quelques secondes, le cœur d'Orsha battait à nouveau, frappant contre sa poitrine emplie d'horreur. Avec un cri étranglé, elle commença à courir._

_« Ne meurt pas, Alain ! » cria-t-elle après avoir atteint son côté, « Je t'aime ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu ne peux pas mourir sans entendre ça. Tu ne peux pas mourir du tout. Je t'aime Alain. S'il-te-plait, réveille-toi. »_

_Orsha trouva la plaie par balle, et déchira sa veste, elle la pressa sur la blessure. Alain respirait toujours, mais c'était de plus en plus faible. La balle avait transpercé son côté et Orsha priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas touché d'organes vitaux._

_« Je l'ai réalisé le jour où tu as dit que tu partais pour cette horrible mission. Mais quand j'allais parler, les bombes ont été lancées et j'ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai découvert que tu étais parti, et le mot que tu m'avais laissé m'a fait pleurer. » Les larmes commençaient à couler à flot sur le visage d'Orsha, s'écrasant sur le corps d'Alain._

_« Réveille-toi Alain ! Je t'aime, j'aurais dû le réaliser il y a longtemps. » Enfouissant son visage dans son torse, elle pleura sur ce qu'elle avait perdu, et le futur qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Cependant, quelque chose changea. Orsha pouvait sentir la respiration d'Alain devenir plus forte sous elle. Elle regarda, les yeux d'Alain étaient ouverts. _

_« Bon boulot. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus. » lança Alain, « Parce que j'ai attendu si longtemps que tu dises ça. »_

_A ce moment, Orsha savait qu'Alain allait aller bien. Elle cria aux autres membres de leur groupe de prendre une civière et de le ramener. Perdant connaissance à cause de la douleur, Alain l'avait regardé dans les yeux une dernière fois et avait murmuré son nom. Mais Orsha savait qu'il se réveillerait et qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Bien que dans ces temps incertains, le futur leur était inconnu, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, ils auraient à attendre et voir arriver. Mais ils pouvaient attendre et voir arriver ensemble. Orsha se sourit à elle-même, ça allait être long à venir. Mais Alain avait raison, Patience était mère de toutes les vertus._

_Fin_

Au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, James termina finalement le roman. Avec des larmes plein les yeux, James décida que Lily Evans était un génie.

Mais il ne l'en aimait que d'autant plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**La prochaine fois dans A Different View On Love… **

**La soirée pyjama va se dérouler ainsi que le Quidditch. Comment va se débrouiller James ? Comme va se débrouiller LILY ?**

**Merci pour la lecture ! Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui rajoutent cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris, ça me fait vraiment sourire ****. Si vous l'avez mise dans vos favoris, mais pas reviewé, pourquoi ne pas me laisser une ligne pour me dire pourquoi vous aimez ? Encore merci !**


	8. Quel est notre plan?

**Pfiou, enfin fini ce chapitre. Il est tard, j'ai cours demain et sérieusement, je poste aujourd'hui uniquement parce que je suis têtue et que j'avais dit à Rose que j'aurais fini ce soir. Sauf qu'entre temps, j'ai mangé des crêpes, alors pensez...**

**Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Le début du moins. Et le suivant aussi. Donc Rose (ou moi) essayera de vous le traduire rapidement. **

**En attendant, moi, je vais me coucher.**

**Bonne lecture, Enjoy et ... Review?**

**Kitty.**

**PS: Je reposte le chapitre à cause d'une méchante faute de conjugaison qui s'était glissée, là. Punissez-moi, je le mérite. Et pour ce qui est du trait, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. On ne critique pas. Et puis c'est joli, deux traits comme ça qui se suivent, non? Non? Et bah, tant pis pour vous parce que c'est comme ça. Point.**

* * *

><p>James était suffisamment grand pour admettre qu'il s'amusait comme jamais.<p>

En vérité, il avait été plus qu'inquiet quand Janelle avait lancé l'idée. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'englobait une « soirée pyjama ». La simple idée était suffisante pour que n'importe quel gars se sauve en hurlant.

Mais, Jeudi soir, après avoir fini _Le Vœu d'Orsha, _James était retourné directement dans le dortoir. S'attendant à ce que les filles passent des heures à consoler Lore, il fut surpris, en ouvrant la porte, de voir qu'elle n'était plus en train de pleurer. Toutes les filles dans le dortoir étaient en pleine préparation et Janelle était apparemment leur chef, leur donnant des ordres d'une manière qui aurait ridiculisé le Chef des Aurors. James avait plutôt peur.

Dès que Janelle l'eut repéré dans le couloir, il avait été envoyé au dortoir des sixièmes années pour les informer de l'événement. Elles s'étaient mises à couiner et sautiller d'excitation. Se bouchant les oreilles, James avait évacué la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Mis à part à blesser ses oreilles, leurs réactions n'avaient servi qu'à le terrifier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le Vendredi, après la fin des cours, Janelle ordonna à Lily et Alice d'aller récupérer un peu de nourriture dans la cuisine. James était impressionné. Apparemment, Alice et Lily était au courant de l'entrée secrète depuis des siècles. Alice avait charmé les elfes de maison qui amenèrent des tas de petites tartes miniatures et plein de sucreries accompagnées par des bouteilles de jus de citrouille. Après qu'elle ait mentionné se rendre à une petite soirée sans-garçons, ils lui amenèrent également un gâteau décoré par un « Les Mecs, ça craint. » en glaçage rose. Alice avait sourit aux elfes de maison, leur affirmant qu'ils étaient merveilleux. James était ébahi. Il était capable de voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines, mais Alice était un maître en la matière.

A huit heures trente, toutes les filles arrivèrent dans le dortoir, amenant encore plus de nourriture et de boissons. Les filles avaient gardé des provisions de chocolat de chez Honeyduke, de la Bièraubeurre et d'autres friandises venant de Pré-au-Lard, spécialement pour des occasions comme celle-là. Pendant une heure, elles se contentèrent de s'empiffrer, de papoter et de se coiffer mutuellement. James était chargé de lisser les cheveux d'Eve.

Malheureusement pour Eve, James n'était pas très doué pour lisser les cheveux. En fait, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Après quinze minutes de vains essais, les cheveux d'Eve ressemblaient à une espèce de nid d'oiseau. Sortant sa baguette, James tenta de jeter un sort à ses cheveux pour les ordonner. Regrettablement, dans sa panique, il teint accidentellement ses cheveux en violet. Tapotant continuellement sa tête, il essaya de retrouver sa couleur originelle. Quand il réussit à retrouver une couleur qui correspondait à peu près, il abandonna sa baguette et commença à démêler ses cheveux à la main.

« Hé, Lily, je peux essayer tes habits ? » demanda Jane, une sixième année.

« Hum, bien sûr… » répondit James, toujours en train de se débattre avec les cheveux d'Eve.

Jane se mit alors à farfouiller dans la valise de Lily et en sortit un sweat. Ensuite, à la grande surprise (et ravissement) de James, elle commença à se changer, pile devant tout le monde.

« Hmm, ça rend bien » dit Alice. « Mais je pense que ça t'irait mieux en bleu, Jame. » Avec un coup de baguette, Alice changea le sweat en bleu nuit. « Oui, c'est parfait. » Jane alla s'examiner dans le miroir.

Alice pencha sa tête sur le côté, en pleine réflexion. « Hé, Jane, » demanda-t-elle. « Avant que je ne lui rende sa couleur d'origine, je peux l'essayer moi aussi ? »

Et alors, les filles se lancèrent, se mettant en sous-vêtements et essayant les habits des autres. Au milieu du dortoir, elles se changeaient sans rien à cacher. Au début, James ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder mais il réalisa très vite qu'il pouvait même les encourager.

« Janelle, chérie, je pense que tu aurais l'air splendide là-dedans. » dit-il, tendant un chemisier qui serait très probablement trop petit. « Rebecca, je se suis pas sûre que ce débardeur bleu soit ce qui t'aille le mieux. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas cette robe, je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait parfaitement. »

Bien que personnellement, il ne trouvait aucune de ces filles aussi belles que Lily, il restait un mec et on parlait quand même de filles qui retiraient leurs vêtements il était au paradis.

A environ onze heures trente, Rebecca et Eve (dont les cheveux étaient toujours emmêlés) allèrent se coucher dans le dortoir vide des sixièmes années. Elles ne voulaient pas veiller trop tard avec un match de Quidditch le lendemain matin. James se demanda rapidement comme Lily se débrouillait. Il envisagea d'aller lui faire un speech de préparation mais Janelle interrompit ses pensées.

« Qui est partante pour un Action ou Vérité ? » demanda Janelle, provoquant les gloussements des autres filles. Elle s'empara d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide et la place sur le sol du dortoir. Les filles s'installèrent alors en cercle autour, James à leur suite.

Tapotant la bouteille avec sa baguette, elle marmonna « _Roto_ », faisant tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Alice. Les filles applaudirent et gloussèrent jusqu'à ce que Lauren crie finalement « Action ou Vérité ! »

« Euh … Vérité ! » répondit Alice, hésitant. James ne l'en blâma pas. Après avoir vécu plus d'une semaine avec ces filles, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas aimé passer en premier à Action ou Vérité. Alice était une fille courageuse.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Frank ? » demanda Katie.

« Oui. » répondit Alice sans aucune hésitation, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Les filles s'extasièrent avec force « Ooooh » et gloussements puis le jeu continua. Dans l'intervalle de temps qui s'ensuivit, avant que la bouteille n'atterrisse sur James, une fille avait admis un secret honteux et une autre avait donné des détails très intéressants sur un des ses ex. Il semblait que les filles se racontaient vraiment tout. Jake Collins, un garçon du dortoir de James, se retrouve avec le visage couvert de maquillage sans qu'il le sache et deux filles avait fait un jogging dans les couloirs, uniquement vêtues de soutien-gorge, boxers et chaussettes hautes.

James s'amusait _vraiment_.

Malgré ce qui était arrivé aux filles précédentes, James n'était pas inquiet quand la bouteille le désigna Après tout, il adorait les défis et était impatient de s'amuser dans le corps de Lily.

« Action » annonça-t-il fermement et clairement. Les défis étaient toujours plus drôle et en plus, ce n'était v raiment pas dans son intérêt de choisir Vérité. Après tout, il restait la probabilité qu'il ne connaisse pas la bonne réponse et il aurait du mal à s'en sortir. En plus, il doutait que les filles puissent lui trouver une action qu'il n'oserait pas faire. James n'avait jamais refusé un défi.

« Ok, Lily Evans, » dit Janelle avec un sourire diabolique. « Je te mets au défi d'aller maintenant tout de suite dans le dortoir des garçons, de gentiment réveiller Sirius Black et de l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche. »

« VERITE ! » hurla James. Embrasser Sirius ? Pourquoi donc avait-il bien pu choisir Action ? Ces filles étaient complètement folles.

« De qui es-tu amoureuse ? » demande Loreley, une fois que les rires se furent calmés.

« Euh…James Potter ? » essaya-t-il.

Il pensait qu'il les avait vues rire avant, mais apparemment, il se trompait. Cette fois, les filles éclatèrent _vraiment_ de rire, se roulant sur le sol jusqu'à ce que des larmes leurs échappent. Elles en étaient hystériques pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. A vrai dire, James s'en trouva légèrement vexé. Ce n'était pas si drôle, si? Pour lui, du moins, l'idée méritait réflexion.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Alice se calma suffisamment pour dire « Merlin, Lily, tu es hilarante. Bon, de qui est-tu amoureuse _pour de vrai_ ?»

Avant que James ne puisse dire quoi que ça soit, les filles commencèrent à élaborer des théories.

« Rappelez-vous, elle a dit l'autre jour qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un de plus jeune qu'elle. » dit Lore, provoquant les acquiescements des autres filles. « Selon elle, la plupart des mecs de notre année sont immatures, sans parler de ceux des années d'en-dessous. Je pense que son homme mystérieux est en septième année. »

« Elle a aussi dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un Serpentard. » ajouta Kate, « Parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils l'ont tous insultée ou dit des choses horribles sur sa naissance. »

« Pourquoi pas un Serdaigle ? » demanda Jane, fixant "Lily".

« Je me rappelle qu'elle ait dit que Rodger était le seul gars d'une autre maison qui l'ait jamais attiré. » répondit Alice. « Je ne pense pas que ça ait changé… Elle n'a pas regardé les autres tables récemment. J'en déduis que c'est un Gryffondor. » La plupart des filles hochèrent la tête en assentiment. James était choqué par leur rapidité de déduction. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et elles avaient réduit les possibilités à cinq personnes.

« Ok, alors, ça n'est pas Sirius, parce que sans quoi, elle l'aurait embrassé. » dit Jane. « Ou, au moins, elle aurait rougit en refusant ou un truc du genre. » ajouta-elle.

« Peter ? »

« Nan, elle a toujours dit qu'elle ne l'a jamais trouvé particulièrement attirant et il a toujours la même tête. Je pense qu'on peut rayer Peter de la liste. »

« Ce qui laisse Alex, Jake et Remus. »

Alors que les filles accélérèrent leur raisonnement, James restait bouche bée. Elles avaient tiré tellement de conclusions pendant les trois dernières minutes, qu'il en avait du mal à suivre. Les filles observèrent l'expression perdue de James, cherchant un signe quelconque. James haussa les épaules. Soudain, les yeux de Janelle s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une pensée la frappa.

« MERLIN ! » hurla-t-elle, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. « Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle a dit l'autre jour. "_Je préférerais encore embrasser Remus !" _ ELLE EST AMOUREUSE DE REMUS ! »

Les filles éclatèrent en gloussements et couinements.

« T'as tellement raison, elle est amoureuse de Remus ! »

« Oooh, c'est trop mignon… »

« C'est évident, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte avant. »

« C'est faux ! C'était une blague ! » cria James, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme. Les filles l'ignorèrent. Lily amoureuse de Remus ! Le concept même était ridicule. C'était stupide, c'était… ça le rendait malade de jalousie. »

« Regardez comme elle est rouge ! C'est vrai ! »

« N'essaye même pas de le nier, Lily. Tu l'aiiiiimes. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, » soupira James, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Admet-le ! » scandèrent les filles.

« Non ! » répondit James.

« Admet-le ! »

« Non ! »

« Admet-le ! »

« Je vais me coucher ! » glapit James, avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des sixièmes années pour aller dormir avec les filles du Quidditch qui s'était couchées plus tôt.

Alors que James dormait dans un dortoir différent, il n'entendit pas les filles qui parlaient de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles planifiaient. C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

~.~

Lily était à deux doigts d'abandonner toute cette mascarade. _De toute façon, à quoi ça sert ? _se dit-elle pour la millionième fois. _Après aujourd'hui, qui pourrait bien croire que je suis James ?_

Mais, à sept heures du matin, elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la table du petit déjeuner. Pour ajouter à ses déboires, elle s'aperçut en arrivant dans la Grande Salle qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit à travers le toit enchanté.

Elle sourit quand une pensée l'atteignit. Peut-être que la pluie n'était pas une mauvaise chose, après tout. Ils allaient sûrement annuler le match s'il y avait une tempête et comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à jouer du tout. Souriant de toutes ses dents grâce à cette nouvelle vision de la situation, elle étala de la confiture sur son toast. La vie lui semblait tellement plus heureuse sans la menace du Quidditch.

Adam arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Tu sembles joyeux. » commenta-il pour Lily qui chantonnait maintenant. « Je suppose que c'est évident. Après tout, on va bientôt jouer au Quidditch. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda le ciel. « Mais il pleut. » dit-elle plutôt stupidement.

« Un peu de pluie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. » Lily le regarda de nouveau alors qu'un autre grondement de tonnerre illumina la salle.

« Vrai. » répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, « Mais voler au milieu d'une tempête, si. »

« Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne qu'ils n'annulent jamais le Quidditch à cause du temps. »

« Mais… Mais… »

Adam avait l'air choqué. « Tu ne _veux_ quand même pas qu'ils annulent, si ? »

_SI ! _« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. » murmura Lily, avant de retourner à son toast. « J'adore voler. »

Heureusement, Lily fut sauvée d'autres interrogations par l'arrivée de Jake Collins, qui, pour une raison quelconque ressemblait à un drag queen. Adam pouffa dans son porridge mais ne montra d'aucune autre manière qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

~.~

A huit heures, la plupart de l'école était déjà descendue pour le petit déjeuner. Sauf, apparemment, James. Lily avait dépassé l'état de nervosité et se dirigeait droit vers celui de panique. James lui avait promis qu'ils discuteraient avant le match pour qu'il lui donne des conseils et des stratégies. Pour une raison absurde, ça lui avait fait se sentir mieux. Elle comptait sur cette discussion et ne voulait pas quitter la Grande Salle avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. Cependant, à neuf heures, elle n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se diriger vers le vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe.

Son équipe la regardait pendant qu'elle faisait les cents pas, la fixant avec un immense respect. Dans le brouillard de ses pensées, quelque chose était parfaitement clair. Lily avait réalisé exactement pourquoi James était devenu Préfet-en-chef.

James était un leader-né et les gens lui faisaient confiance et le respectaient. De plus, peu importait à quel point quelqu'un suivait les règles ou à quel point les professeurs l'aimait, s'ils n'étaient pas des leaders, à qui cela servait-il de les mettre dans une position de pouvoir ? En ce moment, malgré ses préjugés, elle savait que les capitaines de Quidditch étaient tout autant des leaders que les préfets. Les deux avaient des positions de pouvoirs, les deux devaient prendre des décisions et étaient responsable d'un groupe. Les deux postes donnaient autant d'expérience nécessaire pour être Préfet-en-Chef.

James savait comment diriger les gens et, même s'il était parfois fauteur de troubles, c'était un homme de cœur et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, il lui fallait admettre que James ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Dumbledore avait fait le bon choix.

« James ? » La voix de Rebecca ramena Lily à la réalité. « Quel est notre plan ? »

« Gagner » répondit Lily, sans battre d'un cil.

« Et notre stratégie pour gagner ? » demanda Adam en souriant.

« Marquer des buts et attraper le Vif d'Or. »

Un coup de sifflet retentit et Lily se leva.

« Ca me semble être un bon plan. » murmura Robine, regardant "James" sortir du vestiaire.

~.~

James s'étira à son réveil. Le dortoir était très calme puisque la plupart des filles avaient dormi dans le dortoir des septièmes années. C'était tellement paisible qu'il n'entendait même pas les filles de l'équipe de Quidditch dormir.

James s'assit dans son lit. Les filles n'étaient pas dans leurs lits. Apparemment, elles étaient déjà parties. Il était complètement seul. Se précipitant quand le dortoir des septièmes années, il marcha sur deux filles qui dormaient sur le sol pour atteindre une robe de sorcier.

« Debout ! » cria-t-il aux filles. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Alice grogna, mais roula sur son ventre et regarda quand même le réveil. « Il est dix heures. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir en faire ? » grommela-t-elle.

Mais James avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sprintant à travers le couloir, il se rendit compte que Poudlard était décidément très vide. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les bruits de la foule. Le match commençait.

~.~

Lily s'avança pour atteindre Madame Bibine au milieu du terrain. Madame Bibine n'enseignait à Poudlard que depuis un an mais ses yeux de faucon déstabilisaient toujours Lily.

Rodger s'avança également, la fusillant du regard. Il n'allait évidemment pas oublier ses problèmes avec "James". Madame Bibine ouvrit une boite et ils observèrent le Vif d'Or s'envoler dans les airs.

« Ok. Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. »

Rodger attrapa sa main. _Oh, Merlin. _Hurla intérieurement Lily. _Est-ce qu'il essaye vraiment de m'écrabouiller la main ?_

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures d'agonies, Madame Bibine se racla la gorge et Rodger lâcha sa main. « Ok, les équipes. Je veux un match fair-play. » Elle regarda Lily et Rodger, suspectant apparemment qui quelque chose se passait. « Pas de coups en traitre. »

Rodger hocha la tête, mais ne regarda pas le professeur dans les yeux.

Lily décida qu'elle avait très peur.

~.~

Le match était commencé depuis dix minutes lorsque James arriva au terrain de Quidditch. Hors d'haleine, il s'assit à côté de Jake. Apparemment, il avait remarqué son visage couvert de maquillage et avait essayé de s'en débarrasser et avait échoué misérablement. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'être atteint par une étrange maladie cutanée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » haleta James.

« Pas grand-chose. Score égalisé. Un partout. James joue bizarrement mais bon, tu connais James, il a probablement un plan tordu sous la manche. »

James ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il était trop nerveux. Regardant le match, il vit Rebecca passer le Souaffle à Lily qui essaya de le passer à Alex trop rapidement, ce qui lui permit d'être intercepté. Il y eu une plainte collective du gradin de Gryffondor. James se couvrit le visage des mains. _Si on se sort de ce merdier, _pensa-t-il, _je supplie Merlin pour que nos enfants héritent de mes gènes pour le Quidditch._

~.~

« Ugh ! » se murmura-Lily à elle-même alors qu'un Cognard rata son visage de peu. « Pourquoi donc des gens s'amuseraient-ils à faire ça ? » Le match durait depuis au moins une demi-heure. Alors qu'elle commençait à jouer un peu mieux (elle avait même aidé Rebecca à marquer), elle savait que les gens commençaient à se demander ce qui se passait. James Potter était supposé être brillant, pas juste basique. Insultant Alice, les potions, l'huile d'Inachis, les cognards et James (pour aucune raison que celle qu'il était facile de tout lui reprocher), elle se reconcentra sur le jeu.

Alex jeta le Souaffle à Lily et elle se dirigeait vers les buts quand elle vit Rodger. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui ne pouvait sûrement pas être bon pour elle. Cependant, son regard passa rapidement de son visage à un point derrière elle. Il inclina légèrement la tête, lui faisant signe de se retourner. Lily tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait et ….

« Aïe ! » beugla le commentateur. « Deux des Poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle ont volontairement foncé dans Potter ! Bien sûr, si les rumeurs sont vraies, une action telle que celle-là a probablement été orchestrée par Fairgon, le gardien de Pouffsouffle, qui croit que son ex-petite amie… »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans le fond.

« Désolé, Professeur McGonagall. Potter s'avance pour tirer le penalty. »

Secouée, mais heureuse d'être toujours vivante, Lily s'avança pour tirer le penalty. Elle déglutit. Si elle ne marquait pas ce tir, les gens commenceraient vraiment à se demander qui elle était. Après tout, James Potter n'avait jamais raté un penalty.

~.~

James ne comprenait pas comment les autres faisaient pour le supporter. La tension devait atteindre tout le monde maintenant. Il supposa que le plupart des gens ne regardait pas à la fois le béguin de leur vie en même temps qu'eux-mêmes. Au lieu de s'habituer à la situation, James devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

En fait, le seul moment où la nervosité avait quitté James, c'était quand Lily avait été attaquée par les poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle. Deux émotions l'avaient envahi, l'une après l'autre, chassant l'inquiétude. D'abord, il avait ressenti la peur. Pendant une brève seconde, Lily avait semblée à deux doigts de dégringoler de son balai. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le meilleur des contrôles de son balai et pendant un moment, il avait vraiment eu très peur pour sa sécurité.

La seconde émotion qu'il avait ressentie, dès qu'il sut que Lily allait bien, était la fureur. Comment osaient-ils briser les règles du Quidditch et jouer mauvais, juste pour satisfaire les rancœurs de leur capitaine ? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne demanderait jamais à son équipe et ça le dégoutait.

Mais, après avoir vacillé brièvement, Lily s'était redressée sur son balai. La foule avait applaudit et elle s'était avancée pour tirer son penalty.

C'était là que l'anxiété de James était revenue. Il savait que Lily pouvait tirer des penalties, il le lui avait appris pendant l'entraînement de la semaine précédente. Mais serait-elle capable de le faire sous pression ?

« Madame Bibine tend le Souaffle à Potter. Bien sûr c'est une véritable épreuve de force pour les garçons. » disait le commentateur. « Comme nous le savons tous, la tension était à son comble entre les capitaines depuis que Fairgon a trouvé son ex, Lily Evans dans un placard à balais avec Potter. Toujours en train de ruminer à propos de cette scène embarrassante en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, Fairgon reproche évidemment à Potter de lui avoir piqué… »

« M. GORDING ! EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH OU DES RAGOTS ? »

« Désolé, Professeur. Potter semble être en train de viser et… PHENOMENAL ! REGARDEZ-MOI CA ! Potter a frappé le Gardien de Pouffsouffle sur le haut de la tête avec un angla parfait ce qui a permis au Souaffle de rebondir directement dans le but du milieu. Mesdames et Messieurs, vous pouvez appeler ça un coup de chance mais c'est ce que moi j'appelle le talent à l'état pur. Si j'étais Lily Evans, je sais quel homme je choisirais… »

Il y eu le bruit de quelqu'un se faisant frapper par un journal. »

« Et Gryffondor mène le score, 60 à 40. »

James se gonfla de fierté. Bien qu'il lui faille admettre la forte probabilité qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un coup de chance, le but n'était pas seulement phénoménal mais avait également spectaculairement embarrassé Rodger. James n'avait jamais été plus fier d'elle.

~.~

Lily commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Vrai, marquer ce but avait été génial. Et la foule qui criait son nom (Bon, le nom de James, certes) l'avait fait se sentir comme au sommet du monde. Bien sûr, la foule ne savait pas qu'en fait, elle visait l'anneau droit mais avait glissé légèrement, essayé de récupérer la balle, manqué de la lâcher et finit par complètement manquer sa cible. Lily ne pensait pas être une personne chanceuse (surtout quand on prenait en compte les événements des dix derniers jours.) mais à ce moment, elle aurait juré que quelqu'un là-haut, veillait sur elle.

Cependant, ça n'avait pas réglé ses deux problèmes majeurs. Numéro 1 : Elle n'était vraiment pas bonne au Quidditch et son équipe ne cessait de lui passer la balle. Et numéro 2 : L'équipe de Pouffsouffle au grand complet semblait vouloir sa peau. En fait, son but avait embarrassé Rodger à un niveau encore jamais atteint et apparemment Rodger avait demandé à son équipe de l'aider à la détruire. Lily essayait de se réconforter en pensant qu'ils ne voulaient pas la tuer elle mais tuer _James_.

Ce n'était pas une pensée très réconfortante.

Le match était de plus en plus mauvais. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'énervait face à toutes les attaques non justifiées de leur capitaine, alors ils commençaient à jouer méchamment, eux aussi. Les deux équipes tiraient penalty sur penalty mais on avait l'impression que quoique fasse Madame Bibine, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher les joueurs d'agir comme des spectateurs Moldus à un match de football.

Rebacca passa le Souaffle à Lily. Un Poursuiveur de Pouffsouffle sourit diaboliquement et commença à se précipiter vers elle. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, Lily fila dans l'autre direction. Elle se fichait totalement de tenir le Souaffle ou d'être le Capitaine. La foule retint son souffle mais Lily continua à se déplacer. Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle voulait juste s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur atroce dans le bras. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ça avant qu'un coup de sifflet retentisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz : <strong>

**La prochaine fois dans A Different View on Love : **

**Le match de Quidditch se termine mais qui va gagner ? Comment la foule va-t-elle réagir face aux actes de Lily ? Ensuite, il y a une fête et je vous laisse avec ce suspens intenable qui ne passe pas pour ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour la lecture, une review, s'il vous plaît ?**


	9. Désolé pour le dérangement

**Salut la compagnie.**

**Tout d'abord.. Pas taper, pas taper! Je sais, on est des vilaines, on a rien traduit pendant ... Combien de temps? Oh... Tant de temps? ... Oups? ... Donc, ouais, on a aucune excuse si ce n'est le travail intense et harrassant qu'on demande aux étudiants de nos jours. Alors, je dis, étudiants de toutes les écoles... UNISSONS-NOUS!...Comment ça pas le sujet? Aherm. **

**Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et même le traduire m'a fait rire. Je suis dans un état de fatigue avancé donc toute faute de français non corrigée sera bien évidemment pardonnée par les lecteurs indulgents que vous êtes.**

**Et désolée pour le dérangem...euh, l'attente.**

**Kitty qui vous aime. (Mais si, mais si.)**

* * *

><p>« JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! JAMES POTTER EST LE HEROS DU JOUR ! »<p>

Le vrai James Potter était devenu complètement blanc. Lily avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu le cran de faire à sa place. Robin était en train de plonger pour attraper le Vif d'or, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Un Cognard volait juste vers sa tête et au moment où il était sur le point de la frapper, Lily l'avait arrêté avec son corps. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était courageux, stupide ou fou.

« MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, MÊME SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS UN GRIFFONDOR, VOUS DEVEZ ADMIRER UN COURAGE COMME CELUI-LA! »

Lily avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. James se leva, désespéré de pouvoir l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Et si son impressionnant étalage de courage n'avait été qu'un accident ? James toucha son bras, c'était presque comme si il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Les cognards étaient, au mieux, très douloureux et Lily en avait percuté un de plein fouet. Si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle devait être en état de choc.

« Quelle fin de match de Quidditch excitante ! continua le commentateur avec une voix un peu plus calme. « Robin Bardona a attrapé le Vif d'or après que son capitaine ait pris un cognard pour elle. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. James Potter a vu que le cognard se dirigeait vers son attrapeuse, qui était trop absorbée dans sa course pour le remarquer, et décida de foncer dedans, le bloquant de sa cible originelle. Roger Fairgon devrait en prendre note, parce que c'est ce genre de courage qui peut vous faire gagner le cœur de notre Préfète-en-Chef adorée... »

James regarda du côté du commentateur, mais McGonagall semblait applaudir trop vivement pour remarquer que le garçon de Serdaigle était à nouveau en train de faire des commérages. La foule retint son souffle. Lily s'était évanouie, glissant de son balai et était en train de tomber vers le sol. James s'arrêta de respirer.

Pourtant, la chance était de son côté et James soupira de soulagement. Eve et Benedict l'attrapèrent et firent un tour d'honneur avant de rejoindre le sol. La foule applaudit vivement. Benedict et Eve saluèrent et sourirent avant de quitter le terrain, portant Lily au milieu d'eux.

« Et apparemment ils emmènent James à l'infirmerie, » soupira le commentateur. « Quel match fantastique ! »

James secoua la tête, espérant ne jamais, jamais devoir revoir un match comme celui-là à nouveau.

~.~

« Humph, » souffla Madame Pomfresh quand Lily ouvrit les yeux. « J'espère que je ne rencontrerai jamais un autre élève qui se met lui-même dans autant de situations dangereuses que toi. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je n'aime pas te voir en permanence. »

« Désolé pour le dérangement, » murmura Lily, avant de parcourir l'infirmerie pour la quatrième fois cette semaine. Il semblait qu'un petit fan club s'était réuni au pied de son lit. Notant que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, ils applaudirent. La majorité d'entre eux du moins. Remus, le seul membre masculin du groupe, était là aussi, et même si il n'applaudissait pas, il paraissait assez fier.

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » demanda Lily, regardant son bras, qui paraissait complètement normal.

« Oh, pas très longtemps », répondit Madame Pomfresh. « J'ai réparé ton bras quand tu étais inconscient mais ça ne m'a juste pris une seconde. Tu es libre de partir juste après avoir bu cette potion. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et s'il te plaît, essaie de ne rien faire de courageux ou stupide dans les prochains jours. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et surtout des choses qui rentrent dans les deux catégories. » .

Lily se leva pour prendre la potion des mains tendues de Madame Pomfresh. Le fan club retint son souffle, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, certaines personnes n'avaient simplement pas de vie. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Madame Pomfresh, qui sembla comprendre et fit sortir les filles qui gloussaient

« Merci, Lily. » dit Remus à Madame Pomfresh qui sortait.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange, avant de repartir dans son bureau.

« Donc que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily à Remus, sirotant la potion. « Qui a gagné le match ? Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair après avoir percuté le cognard. Où sont les autres ? »

« Oui, on a gagné. Environ deux secondes après que tu aies intercepté le cognard pour Robin, elle a attrapé le Vif d'or. Sirius et Peter sont partis à Honeydukes pour des provisions. Tout le monde veut faire une fête en ton honneur. C'était ce qui s'appelle savoir voler. »

« J'ai fait qu.. Attends, une seconde, ils sont partis à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Lily, surprise.

« Ouais, je sais que ça va prendre un moment. Mais ils seront de retour bientôt, ils sont partis juste après le match. »

Lily décida d'ajouter ça à la liste des soixante-quatorze-mille choses que les amis de James disait ou faisait qui n'avaient aucun sens.

« Alors, quand est-ce que cette fête commence ? » demanda Lily, changeant le sujet.

Remus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Dès que tu arrives. »

~.~

Tout le monde applaudit quand elle traversa le trou du portait pour entrer dans la salle commune. Il semblait que Peter et Sirius étaient rentrés puisque devant eux, trois tables avaient été rassemblées et recouvertes de bonbons d'Honeydukes, de Bièraubeurres et plein d'autre sucreries.

Lily traversa la foule, tout le monde (du moins lui semblait-il) lui donnant une tape dans le dos ou sur l'épaule.

« Bien joué, James ! »

« Bon boulot, Potter ! »

« Un match extraordinaire ! »

« Tellement courageux ! »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, » dit Robin avec un sourire. « J'aurais fini dans les pommes, sans quoi, aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Hum, bien sûr » répondit Lily, embarrassée. « Tu as fait un travail formidable avec le Vif d'Or. »

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle commune, Lily réussit enfin à atteindre James, assis sur le canapé à la regarder.

« Tu m'a vraiment fait peur l'espace d'un instant, tu sais ? » commenta-t-il quand elle s'assit. « J'avais peur que tu t'écrases au sol. » Il marqua une courte pause, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Tu as vraiment arrêté ce cognard volontairement ? »

« Désolée pour le dérangement, James, je ne voulais pas te stresser, surtout. » répondit sarcastiquement Lily. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais en fait en train de fuir ce poursuiveur de Poufsouffle. Je n'ai même pas vu le cognard avant de me le prendre. C'est une vraie plaisanterie. Tout le monde semble croire que je suis incroyablement courageuse alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Non. » dit James, s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. « Lily, tu es courageuse. Tu as choisi de voler en plein match de Quidditch alors que tu n'y avais jamais joué avant. Ça te rend nettement plus courageuse que tu ne le penses. » Lily le fixa, bouche bée. « Par contre, » continua-t-il avec un sourire sournois. « Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais que tu joues un match de Quidditch. »

Lily éclata de rire. « Effrayé que tu puisses perdre ta merveilleuse réputation ? »

James se contenta de secouer la tête. « Non, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, je n'aime juste pas l'idée que tu sois blessée. »

Avec un dernier regard, il se leva et alla parler à Remus. Lily le regarda s'éloigner avec un étrange sentiment. Une chose s'imposait parmi ses pensées, il ne lui mentait pas et avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il se souciait vraiment d'elle.

~.~

La fête se prolongea de la fin d'après-midi à la soirée puis, tard dans la nuit. Quelqu'un avait apporté une radio enchantée, et les meubles avaient été déplacés dans les coins pour aménager une piste de danse. Les Griffondors saisirent cette opportunité et apparemment, tout le monde dansait avec enthousiasme. L'année à laquelle chacun appartenait n'importait pas et tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde. A un point de la soirée, Lily repéra Adam et Robin, en train de danser lentement dans un coin, se regardant l'un l'autre comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. C'était plutôt adorable et Lily trouvait qu'ils formaient un joli couple.

Par contre, Lily avait peu de temps pour évaluer les romances des autres, étant elle-même très demandée. En fait, elle avait l'impression que les trois quarts des filles de la maison voulaient danser avec elle. Elle savait que James était populaire, mais elle soupçonnait que la plupart d'entre elles avaient juste été impressionnées par sa démonstration de « bravoure ». À plusieurs moments au cours de la soirée, elle avait été à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel. N'avaient-elles pas vu le reste du match ? Etaient-elles vraiment si superficielles ?

La fête continua jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle Sirius se mit debout sur une table et demanda à couper la musique. « Très bien, tout le monde ! » cria-t-il à la foule. « On va s'occuper de cette fête et l'ammener au niveau supérieur. Mais vous connaissez nos règles. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore seize ans, au lit ! »

Il y eu des grognements et des plaintes et même un gamin de cinquième année qui cria « De qui sont ces règles, de toutes façons ? »

« C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été. » rétorqua Sirius. « Désolé pour le dérangement, mais tu pourras rester quand tu seras plus vieux. »

Il y eu plus de grognements et plaintes mais finalement, les plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Certains essayèrent de rester mais Sirius les mit tous dehors. La plupart des sixièmes années et une poignée des plus vieux cinquièmes années semblaient super excités. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de rester avant.

Lily observa Sirius, fascinée. Suffisamment âgée pour rester à quelques-unes de ces fêtes l'année précédente, elle avait quand même décidée d'aller se coucher avec les plus jeunes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin particulier de rester et d'assister au comportement alcoolisé de ses camarades de classe.

Cependant, elle avait toujours été curieuse de voir comment tout cela était organisé. Elle regarda donc, avec un grand intérêt, Sirius sortir sa baguette et tracer une ligne devant les escaliers des dortoirs. Puis, se glissant silencieusement à l'extérieur de la salle commune, il traça une ligne similaire environ cent mètres avant le trou du portrait.

Rentrant dans la tour, il sourit aux Griffondors restant.

« Si vous ne vous rappelez plus depuis l'année dernière, ou si vous étiez trop jeunes, cette ligne… » Il désigna la ligne en bas des dortoirs. « … empêche toute personne de moins de seize ans de renter. La ligne dehors déclenche une alarme si toute personne de plus de vingt ans, à savoir, les professeurs, la traverse. Si vous entendez cette alarme, faites disparaître toute preuve à votre portée et sauvez-vous dans les dortoirs le plus vite possible. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que Sirius Black serait capable d'accomplir avec sa cervelle s'il se décidait à l'utiliser pour faire le bien.

« Ok, mes chers amis. » continua-t-il, en frappant dans ses mains. « Que la vraie fête commence ! »

La foule applaudit et la musique fut relancée. Lily suivit Sirius jusqu'au reste des Maraudeurs, dans le coin.

« Regardez un peu ce que j'ai là. » fanfaronna Sirius, agitant sa baguette et marmonnant une incantation. Une bouteille lévita des dortoirs directement dans ses mains. Même si elle était une Née-Moldue, après sept ans dans le monde des sorciers, elle commençait à être de moins en moins surprise.

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à la bouteille bleue que Sirius tenait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette : bleue nuit, légèrement plus claire que la bouteille, avec de belles sirènes nageant et s'étalant sur les rochers peints. Connaissant Sirius, elle avait une petite idée sur ce dont il s'agissait et lisait seulement les lettres dorées, apparemment luxueuses quand Peter répondit à sa question informulée.

« Du Porto des Sirènes ! » s'exclama-t-il « Oh mon Dieu, ce truc est tellement hors de prix. »

« Et rare » ajouta Remus, admiratif. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une liste d'attente de douze mois ? »

« Ouaip » répondit fièrement Sirius. « Je l'ai chourré à mon père juste avant de me sauver. C'était sa joie et sa fierté. Il ne l'a jamais bue, ça non ! Il aimait juste la regarder. » Un sourire diabolique traversa son visage. « J'vous parie que ça l'embêterait si on lui buvait tout en une fois. Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Dieu que oui ! » glapit Peter, envoyant un salut militaire à Sirius.

Remus soupira « Pourquoi pas ? _Si vous ne pouvez les vaincre, rejoignez-les_, pas vrai ? »

Sirius et Peter rirent puis se tournèrent vers Lily qui fixait la bouteille, septique.

« Oh, allez, Cornedrue ! » dit Sirius, surpris. « D'habitude, c'est toi le premier à être d'accord avec mes plans. »

« Ouais, c'est juste que je me sens mal de gâcher quelque chose d'aussi bon. » mentit Lily.

Sirius sembla satisfait de la réponse. « Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai l'intention d'envoyer la bouteille vide à mon père en guise de cadeau de Noël. »

Quelques autres faisaient aussi descendre des bouteilles et des shooters des dortoirs. Des bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu, de Gin Pailleté et d'autres boissons que Lily ne reconnaissait même pas volaient à travers les airs, rendant tout déplacement impossible si on ne tenait pas à se faire frapper. Quelques personnes attrapèrent leurs bouteilles et rejoignirent Lily et les garçons dans leur coin. Sirius ouvrit le porto, provoquant la fureur des Sirènes qui hurlèrent et brandirent leurs poings vers lui. Une des sirènes, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, était même en train de pleurer. Sirius les ignora et commença à verser le liquide doré dans quatre petits verres.

« Shooters flambés pour tout le monde ! » hurla Sirius, enflammant les shooters. Les trois garçons s'enfilèrent le liquide enflammé cul-sec.

Lily examina la boisson en flammes pendant une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. A tous les coups, James buvait tout le temps et son corps était probablement habitué à l'alcool. Ingurgitant la boisson, Lily décida que si elle était prudente, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'elle finisse bourrée.

~.~

Avant que Lily s'en rende compte, elle était vraiment bourrée. Apparemment, James n'avait pas une tolérance à l'alcool aussi importante que ce qu'elle avait cru. Sirius avait continué à lui tendre verre sur verre, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de choisir d'autres occupations, plus nobles, telles que danser en boxer sur la table.

« Viens me rejoindre, James. » cria-t-il, faisant tourner sa robe de sorcier au-dessus de sa tête. Lily se contenta de secouer la tête, trébucha et s'écrasa au sol. Sirius ne lui avait rien donné à boire cette dernière demi-heure, mais les dégâts étaient faits. Lily fixa le plafond. _Est-ce qu'il tourne toujours comme ça ?_

« Hé, sexy » dirent deux blondes à la fois. « Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention. » Lily cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une blonde, Lauren Nertic, de sixième année.

Lauren tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lily tituba et manqua de retomber mais Lauren l'attrapa. « Doucement, mon tigre. » roucoula-t-elle. Lily était reconnaissante pour la main, la salle commune lui donnant l'impression d'être le pont d'un bateau. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour demander quand Poudlard avait pris la mer mais oublia immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire. Lauren la guida vers un canapé et s'assit tout contre elle.

« Tu es si canon. » dit-elle en caressant les cheveux noirs ébouriffés de Lily.

Lily gloussa. « J'ai pas l'habitude de flirter avec des filles. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. »

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Lauren, surprise. « Mais tu es tellement populaire avec elles ! Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

« C'est marrant. » dit Lily, essayant de s'éloigner de la fille mais sa coordination approximative la trahit. « Habituellement, c'est les mecs qui sont attirés par moi. En fait, il y a même ce mec en particulier qui n'arrête pas de me déclarer son amour. C'est assez agaçant, en fait.

Lauren lui jeta un long regard, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si Lily était sérieuse ou pas, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'éclater de rire. « Ça ne me surprend pas que les mecs te courent après aussi. Tu es tellement beau et courageux. C'était extraordinaire ce que tu as fait sur le terrain aujourd'hui. »

« C'était un accident. » répondit sérieusement Lily. « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Oh James, » chantonna Lauren, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Arrête d'être si modeste »

Même dans son état d'incapacité profonde, Lily sentait que la conversation déviait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de si elle appréciait Lauren, sans parler de lui faire confiance, suffisamment pour être près d'elle quand elle était ivre. Lily essaya de se déplacer mais Lauren l'en empêcha. Avant qu'elle est une chance de le voir arriver, les lèvres de la fille étaient sur les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. » bredouilla-t-elle en rompant le baiser. « Je suis désolée. »

« Tu es gay ! » demanda Lauren, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

« Non… » dit Lily, confuse. James, dans son apparence réelle (qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de vraiment pourvoir observé) était dans ses pensées. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas gay. Elle secoua la tête et rigola. Si elle imaginait James Potter d'une façon romantique, alors elle devait vraiment être complétement ivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? » demanda Lauren, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Lily, perturbée. Elle semblait ennuyée, apparemment persuadée d'être la cible d'une blague quelconque.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Lily en tout honnêteté, « Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille avant… »

Lauren parut d'abord choquée mais eût ensuite un charmant sourire. « C'est pas grave, James, il n'y a pas à être nerveux. Je ne le dirais à personne. On a juste besoin de s'entraîner un peu. »

~.~

James aurait habituellement été déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer à la boisson, mais savoir que c'était en fait Lily qui trébuchait dans toute la pièce, complétement bourré valait vraiment le coup. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée dans le coin du fond, à discuter avec Rebecca et Eve à propos du match, gardant un œil sur Lily et son état de plus en plus alcoolisé. Riant intérieurement, il l'avait regardé se faire emmener par Lauren. Il savait ce qui se passait et avait considéré le fait d'aller la sauver mais il se rappeler encore avoir été coincé avec Rodger. Certaines choses méritaient revanche.

Cependant, après qu'il ait vu Lauren l'embrasser, il avait décidé que ça suffisait. Il était sur le point de se lever pour la sauver quand Alice tira discrètement Sirius hors de la table, y grimpa elle-même et essaye d'obtenir le silence dans la salle commune chaotique. La salle se calma petit à petit, la plupart des gens (ceux qui n'était pas déjà dans les vapes) se tournant pour lui prêter attention.

« Très bien, les enfants » appela-t-elle, « il est l'heure d'un petit jeu ! » Il y eu quelques applaudissements et sifflements de la foule. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je suggère, mes très chers camarades de Griffondor, une petite partie de _Sept minutes au paradis._ » La foule applaudit plus bruyamment, et, du coin de l'œil, James aperçut Lauren qui se redressait soudainement sur son siège. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pour l'amour de Lily, il devrait arrêter ça avant que ça dérape trop loin.

« Si vous ne connaissez pas les règles, » continua Alice. « Vous allez dans le placard, avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Ou du même sexe, si c'est ce que vous préferez. Pour sept minutes en tête à tête ou, comme certains l'appellent, au paradis. » Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'un des placards de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit soudainement.

Il y eut une course folle pour être premier dans la ligne mais Lauren fut très rapide, tirant Lily jusqu'à la porte de placard en un temps record. Cependant, même si elle était la première à atteindre le placard, Alice lui bloqua la route. « Désolée pour le dérangement, Lauren, mais il faudra que tu passes seconde. »

James adressa un sourire narquois à Lauren. Il était également arrivé très vite au placard, prêt à empêcher Lauren de profiter d'une Lily bourrée. Cependant, juste avant qu'il puisse faire quelque sorte de commentaire, Alice attrapa sa main et le tira vers le placard.

James n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et était sur le point de demander Alice ce qui lui prenait quand il vit quelque chose si dérangeant que son cœur commença à s'affoler. Janelle tirait un Remus assez éméché en direction du placard. James commença à se débattre. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il rentre là-dedans mais Alice était trop forte pour lui.

Il aperçut Lily, en train de rire si fort qu'elle en pleurait avant d'être poussé dans le placard sombre. Sa baguette était sur la table. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Remus atterrit sur lui pendant qu'on fermait la porte. James bondit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Remus le coupa.

« Lily, » dit-il simplement, avant de se pencher vers lui…

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**La prochaine fois, dans A Different View On Love :**

**Si je vous le disais, ça gâcherait la surprise, hein ? Bref, Lily et James se réveillent tous les deux en se sentant atroces et Alice dit quelque chose d'assez banal qui fait paniquer James.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, review ?**


	10. La plus grande peur des hommes

**Hola! Que tal?**

**Deux chapitre sen une soirée, je me sens plus, les enfants.  
>Comme quoi être privée de sortie pour Nouvel An booste la productivité.<br>Considérons que c'est pour nous faire pardonner de pas avoir posté depuis la Saint-Glinglin.**

**Que dire de plus? Une bonne année, une bonne santé, plein de bonheur et pensez à nous laisser une petite review, ça fait toujour plaisir.**

**Kitty. **

**PS: Vous avez probablement tout l'amour de Rose qui vous le transmettrait bien si elle n'était pas en train de faire la fête comme la dépravée qu'elle est. Pfff. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour faire pareil. **

**PPS: Encore une fois, je poste tard le soir donc toute faute de français non corrigée sera pardonnée par les lecteurs blablabla... Vous avez compris le principe.**

**PPPS: (Après j'arrête, promis.) J'ai pas pensé à le dire au chapitre d'avant mais l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération. Surtout ce soir. *Hypocrisie, hypocrisie***

**PPPPS: (Je sais, j'avais promis.) Love, Kitty.**

* * *

><p>Remus se pencha vers lui et, juste au moment où James pensait qu'il allait mourir, il l'embrassa sur la joue.<p>

« Je suis navré Lily, je te respecte vraiment » dit-il avec un soupir, « mais je pense qu'on devrait rester amis »

« Amis, oui. » balbutia James, son cœur battant toujours à vive allure. « Ça m'a l'air d'une excellente idée. »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée, si ? » Remus jeta un coup d'œil à 'Lily', espérant qu' 'elle' le prenne bien.

« No ! » explosa James, légèrement trop enthousiaste. « Il s'agit juste d'un énorme malentendu.»

« Tant mieux, » dit Remus, semblant soulagé, « parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Lily, mais pas de cette façon-là. »

« Merlin merci ! » marmonna James dans ses dents. Il avait été à quelques centimètres près de ne plus jamais être capable de regarder un de ses meilleurs amis dans les yeux. Il se demanda si sa respiration reviendrait un jour à la normale. Cependant, si Remus avait entendu le commentaire de James, il l'ignora. Il prit une grande inspiration et recommença à parler.

« Je pense que tu devrais donner une chance à James. Je sais qu'il peut sembler un peu égocentrique et arrogant, et qu'il oublie parfois de mettre du déodorant. »

_Hé !_

« Mais c'est une des personnes les plus braves, gentilles et loyales que je connaisse. »

« Merci Lunard. » répondit James avec sincerité.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Je veux dire, merci, Remus, pour … euh … le conseil. » dit rapidement James. « Je vais juste attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. »

« Réfléchis-y. » Remus haussa les sourcils. « Hé, tu veux qu'on rende James jaloux… »

« NON ! » hurla Lily.

« Mon Dieu, Lily ! C'était juste une blague… »

~.~

« Plus que trois minutes. » marmonna Lauren, faisant les cents pas à l'extérieur du placard. « Stupide Alice, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle laisse Evans et Lupin y aller en premiers ? »

Lily riait encore. L'air paniqué de James était absolument impayable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Alice les avait mis dans le placard ensemble. Remus n'avait jamais montré autre chose que de l'amitié à son égard et elle ne l'aimait pas de cette manière-là non plus. De toute façon, sa tête était beaucoup trop embrouillée pour qu'elle arrive à une quelconque conclusion logique.

Lauren la tira par la main. « Allez James, levons le sort sur la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. »

Lily regarda le placard, puis Lauren, puis à nouveau le placard. « Je ne rentrerais pas là-dedans avec toi… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Lauren, choquée.

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas » répondit franchement Lily. « Je veux que tu arrêtes de profiter de moi. »

« Quoi ? » cria Lauren, semblant plus outrée que blessée.

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste. » répondit agressivement Lily. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Mais… »

« Non. Trop, c'est trop. Je vais me coucher. »

Cependant, avant que Lily n'ait pu bouger, un sifflement strident retentit. Peter, le seul Maraudeur qui n'était pas complétement ivre, ou enfermé dans un placard se mit debout sur la table. « PROF ! » hurla-t-il. « COUREZ ! »

Le chaos total se mit à régner. Les gens commencèrent à courir partout, faisant disparaitre les bouteilles vides et le désordre avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers, traînant leurs amis ivres derrière eux. En quelques secondes, la salle commune était vide de toute trace de vie.

Pourtant, 'Lily' et Remus ne furent pas si chanceux. Les portes avaient été ensorcelées pour ne s'ouvrir qu'après sept minutes ils ne furent donc libérés que quand le professeur McGonagall se précipita dans la salle commune déserte.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, les apercevant debout au milieu de la pièce en ordre. « Lily, Remus. » Elle leur adressa un signe de tête. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Au lit, Professeur McGonagall. » répondit James avec un doux sourire. « Remus et moi nous sommes retrouvé ici par hasard. Apparemment, aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à dormir. »

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air septique mais hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr, je vérifiais juste que la fête était fini et que rien de _fâcheux_ n'arrivait. » Elle balaya la salle du regard. « Mais puisqu'il s'agit de vous, Lily, je vais m'en aller. » James acquiesça placidement, mais intérieurement, il riait. Il n'y a avait aucune chance pour que McGonagall l'eût cru s'il s'était agi de son vrai lui et de Remus.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, résonna un ronflement puissant depuis derrière le canapé. A sa grande horreur, James vit ce que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas vu. Sirius Black s'était endormi, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer et une cape d'un violet criard. La bouteille vide de Porto des Sirènes était dans ses mains. James pria pour que le professeur McGonagall ne remarque rien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » A la grande consternation de James, la tête du professeur se releva, cherchant la provenance du son.

« Remus qui a toussé » improvisa James. Il se serait attribué la toux mais le son était beaucoup trop grave pour lui. Remus avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, donc, dès que le professeur McGonagall les quitta du regard une seconde, James lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Remus fit aussitôt semblant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Je ferais mieux de le mettre au lit. » dit James, un bras autour des épaules de Remus qui continuait de tousser. « Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade. »

« Oui, évidemment, surtout aussi proche de … » Elle s'arrêta, avant d'ajouter rapidement «…l'hiver. » James soupira de soulagement. Le professeur McGonagall les salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la salle en passant par le portrait.

~.~

Lily se réveilla dans un état atroce.

Grognant, elle se demanda quelle petite créature avait rampé au fond de sa gorge pour y mourir. Bouger lui soulevait le cœur, ses yeux étaient douloureux et elle avait la tête comme dans du coton. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de se trouver sur le sol du dortoir des garçons de sixième année.

Ce qui la surprit encore plus, cependant, fut le fait qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il semblait que les trois quarts des participants de la fête avaient fini dans cette pièce. Le dortoir des sixièmes années était le premier des dortoirs dans l'escalier des garçons, et de loin le plus proche de la salle commune. Dans la panique générale, beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient entassés dans la pièce où ils avaient fini par s'endormir.

Roulant sur le dos, Lily se sentait terriblement mal. _Pourquoi donc quiconque sur Terre voudrait être ivre ? Ça ne valait décidément pas le coup._

Insultant Sirius, qui ne se trouvait actuellement pas dans la pièce, Lily se mit sur ses pieds. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en gueules de bois, vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu une avant elle ne savait donc pas le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser. Il y avait probablement une sorte de remède miracle dont elle ne savait rien, mais de toute façon, ça devait probablement transgresser une règle.

Cependant, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que manger quelque chose le matin l'aider à se sentir mieux donc, veillant à ne réveiller personne, Lily enjamba deux garçons endormis avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

~.~

James se réveilla dans un état atroce. C'était plutôt injuste, à son avis, puisqu'il n'avait rien bu.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé hier soir ?_

James se recroquevilla il avait le pire mal de ventre qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Il se sentait ballonné et irrité à la fois. _C'est probablement le chocolat que j'ai mangé à la fête_, pensa-t-il. _Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'en avais vraiment envie._

Le dortoir des filles de septième année était vraiment calme. La plupart des gens avaient dormi dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Seuls quelques autres avaient atteint leurs dortoirs. La seule autre personne dans le dortoir était Alice, qui dormait paisiblement. James regarda son joli visage. Mises à part les raisons évidentes, il était content que Remus ne l'ait pas embrassé. Assassiner Alice aurait été un tel gâchis.

James s'étira. Pour une raison quelconque, son dos était raide. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas fait le moindre exercice physique contraignant et le lit de Lily ne lui avait jamais causé de mal de dos jusqu'à présent. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il interrogerait Lily au petit déjeuner.

Après une longue douche, (James était un fervent défenseur des douches. En fait, ces deux dernières semaines, il avait fait un effort pour en prendre au moins deux par jours, se glissant parfois dans la douche à l'heure du repas.) James se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

James grommela tout du long de son chemin. Il se sentait épuisé et … Hé bien, _de mauvais poil. _Il n'avait rien bu et pourtant, son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien, ça n'était pas juste. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir une étrange raison pour être agacé. _C'est probablement juste le stress, _se dit-il, _ou la fatigue. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais face à une situation courante._

Sur son chemin, un première année lui rentra accidentellement dedans. « Regarde où tu vas, sale morveux ! » cria-t-il au gamin qui se sauvait en courant. Il se secoua. Pourquoi était-il si caractériel ? La plupart du temps, son tempérament était plutôt modéré.

Bien qu'il se sente toujours mal, la vue de Lily le réconforta immensément. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage livide et son uniforme était froissé et déchiré. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la table des Griffondor, il la vit prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

En clair, elle avait l'air terrible et, d'après sa propre expérience passée, il savait qu'elle se sentait aussi mal qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » gazouilla-t-il pour l'embêter. Elle ne leva même pas la tête de ses mains. James choisit un gobelet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Puis, avec un _cling_ sonore, il le laissa tomber sur la table. Lily leva lentement la tête de ses mains pour le fusiller du regard. James lui sourit largement et commença à tapoter sur la table avec ses doigts.

La main de Lily jailli pour saisir celle de James. « Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Potter, mais je t'assure que si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de faire ça, je vais t'assassiner. »

« Une si longue phrase pour quelqu'un avec une telle gueule de bois. » roucoula James. « Je t'en prie, raconte-moi, comment était Lauren la nuit dernière ? »

Lily sembla sur le point de le frapper. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi, comment était Remus la nuit dernière ? »

« Fantastique, on était toujours dans ce placard des heures plus tard. Je suis totalement fou de lui. »

Lily haussa les sourcils. « En fait, je ne veux même pas imaginer ça. »

James continua à frémir. « Apparemment, il préfère qu'on reste amis. Dommage pour lui, je suppose. »

« Et toi ? » plaisanta Lily.

« J'ai le cœur brisé. Mais je suis quand même assez content. Qui m'aurait aidé à traîner le cadavre d'Alice jusqu'au lac ? »

Lily rit, grimaça et toucha légèrement son front douloureux. « Urgh, je ne boirais plus jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a enfermé dans le placard ? »

« Il y a eu une soirée pyjama et… »

« Tu leur a dit que tu aimais Remus ? » devina Lily. « C'était stupide. »

« En fait, » répondit James d'un ton ennuyé, « J'ai dit que je m'aimais, et elles en ont déduit que j'aimais Remus. »

A ce moment précis, Alice et Sirius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Alice avait l'air d'aller bien mais Sirius semblait sortir d'un accident de la route.

« Bonjour Sirius » claironna James, avec un sourire. Sirius plissa les yeux par-dessus le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que ça a été cette nuit avec Remus ? » demanda Alice, se tournant pour regarder James.

« Remus ? » Sirius recracha toute son eau et regarda 'Lily', choqué avant de jeter un bref regard à 'James' pour jauger sa réaction.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » répondit James avec une mine renfrognée.

« Tu étais enfermée dans un placard avec Rems ? » Sirius se tourna vers James. « Mais toi, tu étais où ? »

« Il » dit Alice, méprisante, « était en train de rouler une pelle à Lauren. »

« Lauren Nertic ? » demanda Sirius incrédule et un peu dégouté, « Cornedrue ! »

« J'ai été attaqué ! » cracha Lily. « Au moins, je n'étais pas en train de danser en boxer. »

« Il t'a bien eu sur ce coup-là, Sirius. » intervint Alice avec un sourire. « Et en parlant de boxers, le motif en était assez intriguant. »

Sirius l'ignora. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a-t-il ramassé quand je suis tombé dans les vapes ? Mon dos me tue. »

« Malheureusement, il n'y a aucune garantie pour que ton dos te tue vraiment. » grommela James, de mauvaise humeur à nouveau. « Mon dos me fait souffrir comme si un Hippogriffe en colère m'avait piétinée toute la nuit. Et j'ai dormi dans un lit. Totalement injuste ! Je me réveille avec un mal d'estomac alors que je n'ai rien bu. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est parce que tu vas bientôt avoir tes règles, chérie. Rien à voir avec l'alcool. »

« Yerk. » dit Sirius, faisant la grimace. « Je mange et cuve, ici. Laisse l'homme tranquille. »

James se leva si vite qu'il se cogna les cuisses sur la table. « Des trucs … ai à faire… dois y aller. » balbutia-t-il, incapable de former une phrase cohérente, avant de se sauver hors de la Grande Salle.

Alice éclata de rire. « Ah, Lily et les hormones. Elle est si imprévisible. »

« Rappelle-moi de rester loin d'elle. » marmonna Sirius.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si elle va bien. » marmotta vaguement Lily. Elle se leva et sprinta après James.

~.~

James était rapide mais Lily réussit à le rattraper sur le chemin de l'Infirmerie.

« Lâche-moi, Lily ! » grogna James, essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Lily.

« James, on peut se débrouiller pour… » commença Lily.

Mais James ne voulait pas de tout ça. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il était piégé dans une cellule sans air. Ils tournaient de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire, avant de se poser sur le bras de Lily autour de son poignet. « J'ai dit de me lâcher, Lily ! » dit-il d'une voix tendue.

« C'est pas grave, James… »

« LA FERME, LILY ! » hurla James.

Lily relâcha son bras. « Wow, on dirait que quelqu'un a sa mauvaise semaine. »

« Tu n'aides vraiment pas. » Il marqua une pause. « Donc Alice a raison. »

Lily hocha la tête. Le visage de James perdit ses dernières couleurs. Lily savait que c'était vrai il n'y avait aucun doute. En fait, elle avait calculé ça quelques jours plus tôt. Elle allait trouver un moyen de lui en parler mais bien sûr avait repoussé. Maintenant, il semblait évidemment que c'était une mauvaise décision.

« Ok, » dit calmement James. « On va aller voir Madame Pomfresh et elle va nous changer de corps. »

« James, non ! » s'exclama Lily ! « Tu as dit que tu ferais ça pour moi ! »

« Non, j'ai dit que je serais toi pendant un mois. » riposta puérilement James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça fait partie de moi ! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça sur le formulaire d'inscription ! »

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire ça pour moi ? » supplia Lily. « S'il te plaît, James ? »

James soupira. « Lily, laisse-moi te faire une liste des choses que je ferais pour toi : je plongerais dans le Lac en hiver, je m'arracherais les ongles, j'irais vivre en Antarctique, je ramperais à travers la Grande Salle. Lily, je mourrais pour toi. Mais ce que tu me demandes de faire là, maintenant, hé bien en toute honnêteté, c'est la plus grande peur des hommes.

« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda Lily, choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de chose comme ça avant. Même quand il était dans son propre corps même quand il avait essayé d'obtenir un rendez-vous.

« Ouais. » murmura James en regardant le sol. « Je le ferais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que les deux tentaient d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps quand que James ne rompit l'instant ? « JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE ! »

« James ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! » dit Lily, essayant de rester calme. _Honnêtement, les hommes sont de vraies mauviettes. _

« Non, » dit James imitant son ton frustré. « C'est pire. On doit absolument aller voir Madame Pomfresh. MAINTENANT ! »

« James ! Ça arrive à toutes les filles une fois par mois ! »

« Exactement, Lily. Ça arrive à toutes _filles_, »accentua-t-il, « Pas à tous les _mecs. »_

« C'est l'histoire d'une semaine… »

« UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE ! » rugit James, réduisant Lily au silence. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant. Une chance que personne n'ait été dans le couloir. « TU ES SERIEUSE ? »

« S'il te plaît, James, je t'en supplie. »

« Par tous les dieux de l'enfer, NON ! » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard.

« S'il te plaît ? »

« NON ! »

« James ! »

« Ok, d'accord. » soupira James, abandonnant la partie. « Mais uniquement parce que tu es adorable. Ok, je suppose que dans ton vrai corps, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. » Lily leva les yeux au ciel à sa blague mais James redevint soudainement sérieux. « Mais tu auras une dette envers moi. Une grosse. » James se retourna pour faire une sortie dramatique mais Lily l'arrêta.

« Avant de partir, tu ferais peut-être bien d'en apprendre un peu plus… »

~.~

Une demi-heure plus tard, James était assis sur la lunette des toilettes, écoutant les instructions de Lily. Lily disposait d'une variété de produits qu'elle montrait à James.

« Alors, celles-là vont à l'extérieur, » James désigna le paquet bleu dans la main droite de Lily. « Je comprends ça. Mais ceux-là… » Il désigna la petite boîte rose dans la main gauche de Lily. « Est-ce que tu as bien dit que tu les mets directement dans ton… »

« Oui, James. » le coupa Lily. « Mais pour le moment, je crois qu'on devrait se contenter de ça. » Elle lui tendit le paquet bleu.

James le fit tourner dans ses mains. « Donc, vous faites vraiment ça tous les mois ? J'ai un respect totalement nouveau pour vous. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas si terrible. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, clairement persuadé qu'elle était folle. « Et tu as des symptômes et des trucs comme ça, genre une semaine avant ? »

« C'est différent pour chaque fille. D'habitude, je vais très bien jusqu'à deux ou trois jours avant, et d'un coup, les syndromes prémenstruels frappent et BAM, changement d'humeur, crampes, compulsions alimentaires. »

« Voilà qui m'a l'air drôle. » commenta sarcastiquement James.

« Mais ça s'arrange généralement quand je commence à avoir mes rè… »

« Stop, stop, STOP ! » James mis ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. « Ce n'est parce que j'ai accepté de le faire que je veux l'entendre. »

« James. » Lily le serra brièvement dans ses bras. « Tu es la personne la plus géniale qui soit. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas ravi que tu dises ça ? » demanda James, regardant le plafond cherchant une réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me dire ça parce qu'on sort ensemble et non pas parce que je suis une adolescente hormonal dont les seins lui font mal ? »

« Que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ? » demanda une fille de Serdaigle en passant la tête par-dessus la cabine.

« Je trouve ça plutôt sympa de voir un mec quoi garde contact avec sa part de féminité. » dit son amie, passant également la tête au-dessus de la paroi. « Lily, tu es tellement chanceuse d'avoir un petit ami que ça ne gêne pas de tenir ta boite de tampons. »

« Oh, on ne sort pas ensemble. » répondit hâtivement Lily, jetant la boite de tampons à James, qui hochait la tête en direction des filles. James esquiva rapidement afin de les éviter.

« Oh, ne faites pas attention à James, c'est sa mauvaise semaine. »

~.~

Plus tard ce soir-là, James était roulé en boule dans le lit de Lily, en train de manger un pot de glace. Il se sentait irritable mais les elfes de maison avaient tout de même été adorables. Il fit tourner la cuillère entre ses doigts, mais perdit sa concentration et elle tomba sur le sol et glissa sous son lit.

Grommelant, il posa son pot de triple-chocolat-caramel et rampa sur ses mains et genoux pour attraper l'ustensile. Cependant quelque chose d'autre attira son regard. Un petit journal bleu, relié de cuir était posé sous le lit.

Une petite voix dans sa tête protesta que c'était probablement privé mais il l'a fit rapidement taire. De toute façon, elle n'était pas très combattive. Ouvrant la couverture, il lut la première page.

_**Journal de Lily Evans, Volume IV**_

_**Si vous lisez ça, vous avez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, passé mon système de sécurité. (Ce journal ne s'ouvre que pour moi.) Ou alors, je suis morte.**_

_**Si je suis en vie, je jure que je vais vous assassiner.**_

_**Si je suis morte, prière de me venger. Bonne lecture !**_

James gloussa. Lily avait un sens de l'humour étrange mais drôle. Feuilletant le journal, James détermina qu'il couvrait la période du début de la sixième année à maintenant.

… _**James Potter…**_

Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il lut son nom. Rapidement il parcouru le reste du paragraphe.

… _**Sirius Black, Rodger Fairgon, Rosalinda Fitzpatrick…**_

Il soupira. Elle ne faisait que lister les personnes qui poursuivaient les Sortilèges en classe d'ASPIC. Elle ne le mentionna pas pendant un certain nombre de pages. _Elle n'écrit donc jamais à propos de moi ? _Il ingurgita un peu plus de glace pour se consoler. Ne se donnant pas la peine de parcourir chaque page, il sauta des passages, atteignant le printemps 1978.

_**James Potter n'est qu'un petit arrogant égocentrique, un véritable emmer…**_

Ah, voilà qui était mieux. Il était bon qu'elle écrive sur lui.

_**Il a décidé encore une fois qu'il m'aimait. On dirait que tous les trois ou quatre mois, il traverse une phase…**_

_« Faux.» _se dit James. « _C'est juste que je le verbalise tous les trois ou quatre mois._ » Il parcourut le reste de la page.

_**Juste au moment où j'évitais Potter en me cachant sous l'escalier…**_

Alors c'est _là _qu'elle se cachait ? Il aurait dû le savoir, ou au moins trouver un coin pour jeter un œil à la carte du Maraudeur.

_**Mais Rodger était là et…**_

James arracha la page. _Répugnant. On n'a pas besoin de se souvenir de ÇA ! _Il fit disparaitre la page d'un coup de baguette et retourna au journal. Il était temps de le purger de tout souvenir en rapport avec les garçons. Ou du moins, du moins, de tout moment romantique ne l'impliquant pas.

_**14 Mai 1978**_

_**Il y a encore eu de mauvaises nouvelles dans le journal ce matin. Des morts, des attaques, des disparitions. Je trouve ça difficile à comprendre. Comment des gens peuvent-ils faire ça à d'autres humains ? Comment des gens peuvent-ils être si cruels ? Parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à qui sera le suivant. Moi ? Ou pire, quelqu'un que j'aime ? Mais j'ai pris ma décision, maintenant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à mon ancien meilleur ami, j'ai choisi ma voie. Je sais que le chemin que j'ai choisi est le bon.**_

_**Alors que j'écris ça, je regarde les gens à la table de Griffondor et quelques visages me sautent aux yeux. Alice, qui est assise à côté de moi, se pose en rebelle. Elle m'a déjà expliqué son choix elle se battra du bon côté. Il y en a des autres, aussi. Sirius Black et James Potter qui sont assis à quelques places de moi, sont aussi plongé dans une discussion grave, le journal face à eux. Quand il le faudra, je sais qu'ils rejoindront les rangs contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Je suis fière de dire que nous nous battrons ensemble…**_

_**Même si Potter est le garçon le plus agaçant qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre.**_

James se rallongea contre ses oreillers. Lily se battrait à ses côtés et il ne savait pas si était ravi ou inquiet. Bien qu'il déteste l'idée de Lily se battant, le mot _ensemble_ sonnait tellement bien. La dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas _le garçon le plus agaçant qui ait jamais cette Terre. _

Soit ça, soit la convaincre qu'il valait quand même le coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz<strong>

**La prochaine fois dans A Different View on Love…**

**On regardera James se dépatouiller un peu mais Lily aussi aura quelques problèmes mensuels auxquels faire face…**

**Quelqu'un qui regarde Scrubs ? C'est hallucinant la manière dont ils arrivent à mélanger les drames de la vie réelle dans leur comédie tournée. Alors il y avait un peu de tristesse ici, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez.**

**Pitié, pitié, pitié, review. :D**


	11. Le dortoir des Préfets en Chef

**Salut les amis,  
>Voilà un nouveau tout beau joli chapitre. J'ai une productivité de malade, ces derniers temps. Probablement parce que je sature de la géologie.<br>Vous y habituez pas trop, cela dit, hein, les cours reprennent demain pour Rose, mercredi pour moi donc on va probablement ralentir le rythme encore une fois.**

**A propos de ce chapitre? Hé bien, c'est probablement le plus galère que j'ai eu à traduire pour le moment. Parce que :  
><strong>**1. La petite blague de Sirius qui normalement n'est pas si nulle. Explications : En anglais, les Préfets-en-Chef se disent _Head Boy _et _Head Girl. _Donc quand Sirius dit "Le pouvoir leur est monté à la tête, c'est un jeu de mot avec _Tête _qui se dit _Head_. C'est pas nécessairement hilarant mais bon, c'est les blagues nulles de Sirius.  
>charmante petite chanson de Lily à traduire. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour garder les rimes ET la signification. J'ai à peu près réussi mais sans avoir le talent de Jean-François Ménard. Pardonnez-moi.<br>3. Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de chercher un équivalent français à tout les prénoms typiquement anglais que James propose sans quoi, j'aurais pas fini avant la fin du monde. Qui se rapproche, mine de rien.**

**Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse donc en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout plein.**

**Je vous ai pas encore souhaité la bonne année, la bonne santé avec les sous dans le porte-monnaie mais maintenant, c'est fait.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Kitty.**

**PS: En me relisant (un peu trop tard, j'ai remarqué le nombre de fautes hallucinant que j'ai pu faire dans ce chapitre. J'ai donc corrigé celles que j'aperçevais. Navrée.**

**PPS: Oh, et merci à tous les adorables reviewers. On vous en reparlera dans le chapitre suivant avec Rose. Plein d'amour, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Lily, » se plaignit James, se glissant à côté d'elle au dîner. « C'est tellement dégoutant. »<p>

Lily continua à manger sa tourte. Cela faisait quatre jours que James avait accepté de garder leur secret. Quatre longues et douloureuses journées que Lily souhaitait simplement pouvoir oublier.

A partir du moment où il avait accepté de se taire, James était devenu un cauchemar. Pendant deux jours, il avait été désagréable avec tout le monde, avait eu des crises de colère et avait globalement agit comme un hippogriffe insulté. Il n'était pas habitué à toutes ses hormones qui circulaient dans son système et avait un syndrome prémenstruel si pénible, que d'irritation, McGonagall avait même fini par l'envoyer à l'Infirmerie. Lily n'en était pas sûre mais elle avait la sensation que James avait exagéré, juste pour l'embêter. C'était bien son genre de la faire souffrir.

Cependant, si la situation était déjà désagréable, elle s'était encore empirée quand James avait réellement _eu_ ses règles. Le James lunatique avait était remplacé par un James pleurnichard et plaintif. Et comme Lily était la seule au courant de toute la situation, et en était partiellement (bon, majoritairement) responsable, il avait passé les deux jours complets à se plaindre à elle. Il était tellement énervant que Lily commençait à souhaiter le retour du James hormonal. Au moins, il était un minimum distrayant.

« Sérieusement, Lily, » continua James, ignorant son silence, « Je me sens comme un... »

« Stop, James ! » cracha Lily, frappant du poing sur la table. Le gamin de première année assis à côté d'elle leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « Environ une fille sur cinq dans cette salle traverse la même chose que toi, alors si tu ne changes pas de sujet rapidement, je te jure que je vais te jeter un sort ! »

« Mais… » commença James mais Lily lui jeta un regard si glacé qu'il aurait pu givrer un phénix. James marqua une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose. Avant que Lily ait la moindre chance de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, James se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. « Ok, très bien. Je pense qu'on devrait appeler notre premier enfant, Charissa. »

« Pardon ? » Lily en lâcha son verre, heureusement vide.

« Je change de sujet, comme tu viens de me le demander. » répondit James avec un sourire joyeux. « Charissa signifie 'l'être aimé'. Si elle te ressemble, elle sera un véritable petit ange. En plus, Charissa Lily Potter sonne tellement bien et … »

« James, » coupa Lily avant qui ne continue. « On ne va pas avoir de fille ! »

« Oh. » James marqua une pause, digérant l'information. « Tu penses que ce sera un garçon ? Bon Dieu, Lily, je ne l'avais même pas envisagé. J'ai toujours imaginé une petit fille avec des cheveux roux éclatants, des yeux verts et un talent extraordinaire pour le Quidditch. » James haussa les épaules. « Pas qu'avoir un garçon me dérangerait, je l'aimerais exactement de la même manière. Donc, si tu en es sûre, on ferait mieux de commencer à réfléchir à des noms. Aucun prénom masculin que tu apprécies particulièrement ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « James, tu veux bien revenir aux plaintes, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Non, c'est un sujet de conversation bien meilleur. » sourit James. « Qui plus est, il fallait bien qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Seulement quand on aura des enfants » répondit Lily avant de réaliser son erreur. « Non, attends, je veux dire, si on a des enfants. SI on a des enfants, chose qui ne va décidemment pas arriver. »

« Tu es dans le déni, Lily. » murmura James, secouant la tête. « Tu ferais mieux de te faire tout de suite à l'idée. D'accord, imaginons que nous ne parlions pas de nous. Comment appellerais-tu ton fils ? »

« Ça n'est pas important. » dédaigna Lily. « Oh, et je voulais te demander : Qu'est-ce que c'est que la carte du Maraudeur ? J'ai entendu Remus et Peter en parler, hier soir. »

« C'est une carte qu'on a créé. J'ai probablement du t'en parler quand je t'ai tout raconté sur … » James perdit toute couleur soudainement. « Oh non ! La pleine lune arrive. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié ça ! »

Lily pâlit encore plus. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Sirius, Remus et Peter y avaient même fait allusion plusieurs fois. Elle jeta un œil à la lune, presque pleine. La pleine lune était pour dans deux jours. Il fallait un plan, et vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? » demanda-t-elle à James d'une voix paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? » demanda Remus en s'asseyant, observant les expressions paniquées de James et Lily. « On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. »

« Ouais, il y en a genre cinq dans la salle. » remarqua Sirius, en les rejoignant. Il se tourna vers James et Lily, les jaugeant du regard. « Il y a décidément quelque chose de louche avec vous deux, cela dit. Tu crois que le pouvoir leur est monté à la tête ? » Sirius eut un sourire moqueur. « Puisque ce sont les Préfets-en-Chef, t'as compris ? »

Lily ignora la blague de Sirius. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et vit qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se détendit légèrement. Avec un peu de chance, James trouverait une espèce de plan. Peut-être qu'elle serait même capable de se transformer. Un frisson parcourut son échine, ça serait extraordinaire de se métamorphoser en animal, si c'était possible. Elle adorerait pouvoir se balader en tant que cerf.

James rompit le cours de ses pensées. « James et moi devons aller au dortoir des Préfets-en-chef. »

Avant que Lily ait le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, James avait attrapé son poignet et la traînait hors de la salle.

Après les avoir observés quitter la salle, Remus se tourna vers Sirius. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef. »

Sirius se glissa là où Lily était assise auparavant et commença à engloutir les restes de tourte. « Qui sait, Lunard, qui sait… »

~.~

Se cognant contre un balai, Lily se tourna vers la personne qui occupait son corps. « James, qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique dans un placard à balais ? »

« C'est un endroit génial pour se retrouver. » répondit-il doucement, s'asseyant sur le sol poussiéreux. « Tu ne le reconnais pas ? On a déjà discuté ici. »

Lily soupira. Tout le stress de ces derniers jours avait décidément fait perdre la tête à James. C'était cruel de sa part de le laisser plonger dans la folie, elle prit donc la résolution de lui trouver un bon psychiatre quand tout ça serait terminé. « Pourquoi as-tu raconté que nous allions au dortoir des Préfets-en-chef ? »

James haussa les épaules. « C'est un code plutôt sympa pour quand on voudra venir s'embrasser ici plus tard. »

Elle oublia l'idée du psychiatre. James n'avait pas du tout été affecté. « Parfait, je vais ranger cette idée dans la partie de mon cerveau marquée 'ça n'arrivera jamais' » Lily revint rapidement au sujet initial. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va fait à propos de la pleine lune ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment me transformer ? Ou est-ce que tu pourrais te transformer, toi ? »

James secoua la tête. « Non et non. J'ai déjà essayé dans ton corps et ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu vois, se métamorphoser est un phénomène à la fois physique et mental. Il faut jeter une foule de sorts sur ton corps pour que ça fonctionne mais tu dois aussi en être mentalement capable. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre ça en trois jours, alors que ça nous a pris trois bonnes années pour y arriver. Aucun de nous deux ne peut le faire pour la pleine lune. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » demanda Lily, sa voix gagnant en panique. « Si aucun de nous deux ne peut se transformer, alors ils vont découvrir la vérité. » La déception la gagna. Ils avaient été si loin, tout ça pour se faire griller à la dernière minute.

« J'ai un plan génial, d'où la réunion dans le placard à balais. » James désigna les alentours, renversant du geste deux balais et une raclette. « Il y a une fois, en sixième année où Sirius n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il était en retenue. Depuis, on est toujours très prudents les jours qui précèdent la pleine lune, mais… »

« Donc, tu es en train de suggérer que j'essaye d'avoir une retenue ? » demanda sarcastiquement Lily. James eût un sourire narquois. « C'est un plan stupide ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu en as un meilleur, peut-être ? » demanda James, haussant ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

« Non. » admit Lily.

« Eh bien, je suggère que nous quittions donc le dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef. » déclara James en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour sortir mais James lui passa sous le nez.

« Les dames d'abord, » dit-il en sortant à la lumière.

~.~

« Eric ? » demanda James à Lily, en lui volant son verre de jus de citrouille pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Je sais que j'ai l'apparence d'un mec, » se renfrogna Lily en prenant un nouveau verre, « mais mon nom est Lily. Tu t'en souviens, James ? »

« Non, je veux dire, pour notre fils. Je me rappelle que tu ais dit aimer ce prénom. » James l'avait en fait appris dans son journal intime mais il n'allait pas vraiment aller lui raconter ça. Il lui semblait que la seule chose qui le consolait de ses journées pleines d'hormones était de lire le journal de Lily. Même en ce moment, il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir une tache sur son uniforme. Même si ça n'était pas si terrible qu'il se l'était imaginé, il était quand même heureux de n'avoir plus jamais, jamais, à vivre ça.

Quant au nom qu'il avait trouvé dans le journal, il n'en était personnellement pas fan mais si c'était ce que Lily voulait, il pourrait faire avec. Eric Potter ne sonnait pas si bien mais ça ferait l'affaire. Du moment que c'était leur enfant, il serait heureux.

Lily plissa les yeux. « C'est vrai que j'aime ce nom mais je ne crois pas me souvenir l'avoir jamais dit. »

_« Zut ! » _pensa James, « _Cette fille est beaucoup trop maligne pour son propre bien. »_

« Alors ? » s'aventura-t-il, « Ça veut dire non pour le bébé Eric Potter ? »

« C'est non pour tout bébé Potter ayant la moindre chose à voir avec moi. » dit Lily. « Arrête d'essayer de trouver des prénoms. Comment se déroule le plan ? »

« Lily, j'ai fait une liste pour toi. » Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un rouleau de parchemin couvert d'écriture. Ça lui avait pris un certain temps mais il était à peu près sûr d'avoir tout noté. « Je crois que tu trouveras ça plutôt instructif. »

Lily attrapa le parchemin. Alors qu'elle le déroulait, il vit ses yeux s'élargir au fur à mesure qu'elle lisait les mots. C'était une liste non-exhaustive des choses qu'il avait fait pour lesquelles il avait obtenu une retenue. Elle atteignait le sol.

_53. Ne pas faire ses devoirs.  
><em>_54. Parler en cours.  
><em>_55. Danser en cours.  
>56. Chanter de l'opéra en cours.<br>__57. Jeter un sort aux Serpentards de la classe pour les faire chanter de l'opéra._

Lily releva la tête. « C'était quand ça ? »

James regarda dans le vide, revivant le souvenir. « Ah… Cours de potions en Janvier de la seconde année. Une magnifique interprétation de la flûte enchantée de Mozart. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était né-Moldu, lui aussi? Enfin bref, tu n'étais pas là parce que tu avais la grippe et étais partie à l'Infirmerie pour prendre un remède. Les Serpentards étaient étonnement bon en chant. J'ai particulièrement apprécié Rogue en tant que soprano. »

Il vit que Lily s'efforçait difficilement de prendre une mine sévère mais il finit par lui sourire. Même s'il était dans son corps, il aimait la faire sourire.

« Comment Slughorn a-t-il su que c'était toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était une bonne question dont James ne connaissait pas la réponse. « Du bon sens, je suppose. La plupart des professeurs utilise le principe du 'coupables jusqu'à preuve du contraire' dès qu'on est impliqués. En plus, Slughorn est loin d'être bête. Qui d'autre ? »

Lily retourna à la liste. « Tu penses que je devrais tester un ou deux trucs ? Ça va fonctionner, tu crois ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Ça ne peut pas faire de mal… » Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Peter et Remus s'approcher. Lily suivit son regard.

« On devrait continuer cette conversation en privé. »

« Dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef ? »

« Dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef. » acquiesça Lily avec un rire léger. Aussi fou qu'il était, James était pour le moins distrayant.

~.~

De retour dans le placard à balais, James sortit un bout de parchemin. « Je réfléchissais à la dernière fois que j'avais utilisé la carte du Maraudeur et j'ai réalisé que je l'avais laissé dans le cachot. »

« Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que c'était une carte. » demanda Lily, confuse. « C'est juste un morceau de parchemin. »

« Ah, Lily, c'est blessant. On dirait peut-être juste un bout de parchemin pour la plupart des gens mais, une fois que tu connais les bons mots, c'est un guide vers d'incroyables aventures. » Il sortit sa baguette et tapota le parchemin. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

« C'est ça, les mots magiques ? »

« Hey ! C'est toujours mieux que 'Abracadabra' ou 'Malgré le fait que je sois incroyablement canon, je suis une Je-sais-tout suiveuse de règles.' Mais ce n'est pas si mal, en fait. » Il se tourna vers Lily. « Si un jour tu fabriques une carte, il faudrait que ça soit ton mot de passe. »

« J'en prends note. Oh, wow ! » Lily observa les lignes d'encre d'étaler sur la page. « _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ? »_

James hocha la tête lorsqu'elle le regarda, incrédule. « Un homme se doit de se présenter. » Lily regarda de nouveau la carte et à sa grande surprise, elle vit un plan détaillé de l'école.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la carte en elle-même qui était ébahissante. Il y avait des centaines de petits points se déplaçant çà et là, chacun accompagné un nom. Elle pouvait voir Sirius, Remus et Peter, toujours à la table du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore dans son bureau et beaucoup d'autres élèves et professeurs parcourant les couloirs.

Excitée comme une puce, elle parcourut le parchemin du regard, à la recherche de son nom. Avec une inspiration, elle découvrit que son nom n'apparaissait pas une, mais deux fois. Il y avait deux points collés l'un contre l'autre dans un placard à balais. Mais ces points-là étaient étiquetés différemment.

L'un des deux mentionnait _James Potter en tant 'Lily Evans' _et l'autre _Lily Evans en tant que 'James Potter'._

Elle releva la tête et vit que James la fixait gravement. Apparemment, il s'en était déjà rendu compte. « La carte du Marauder ne ment jamais, Lily. Après l'avoir récupérée dans le cachot, ce matin, j'ai vu ce qui était écrit. Tu vois, si tu changes d'apparence d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme avec du Polynectar ou n'importe quelle autre forme de magie, la carte peut toujours d'identifier. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans ce cas-là. On ne s'est pas contentés de changer d'apparence, on a en fait échangé nos corps. Apparemment, la carte ne savait pas trop quoi écrire.

La cloche retentit mais aucun des deux ne bougea. « Comment est-ce que je cache ça à tes amis ? » demanda finalement Lily. « Sirius m'a demandé si j'avais vu la carte, hier. »

« Dis-lui que Rusard l'a confisqué et qu'on le récupérera dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Ils n'en auront pas vraiment besoin de toute façon, on connait tous les passages secrets. » James tapota rapidement le parchemin. « Méfait accomplit. » murmura-t-il. « On en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant, il est nécessaire que tu te prennes une retenue. Es-tu prête à agir comme si tu étais réellement James Potter ? »

Lily déglutit. « Aussi prête que je ne pourrais l'être. »

~.~

Lily débarqua en cours de potions avec vingt minutes de retard. Elle avait passé ces vingt minutes à jeter de la peinture sur des Serpentards de première année, espérant qu'un professeur passerait et la punirait. En temps normal, elle se serait sentit coupable d'attaquer des gens mais _Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. _Cependant, ça aurait été bien trop simple. Quand elle se fit attraper par Flitwick, il ne sembla pas vouloir la punir. Il se contenta de lui confisquer sa peinture et de la renvoyer en cours. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas tellement non plus les Serpentards de première année. Il allait lui falloir sortir le plan B.

Elle espérait que Slughorn lui donne une retenue pour son retard mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était d'excellente humeur. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son bureau, elle aperçut une boite pleine de pomme de pin cristallisées. Elle maudit le donateur anonyme, l'humeur de Slughorn rendrait son travail deux fois plus difficile. Une pensée lui vint. Elle leva la main.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Professeur, » dit lentement Lily. « Est-ce qu'il existe une potion pour perdre du poids ? »

« Oui, James, » répondit Slughorn, apparemment perplexe. « Cependant, elle est difficile à préparer et a un goût atroce. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je pense que vous devriez envisager d'en prendre. Après tout, vous êtes très gros. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Slughorn. La classe entière la fixait. Sirius lui écrasa le pied mais Lily l'ignora.

« Vous n'avez donc pas entendu la chanson sur vous ? » Le visage de Slughorn commençait à devenir rouge. « Non ? Je vais vous la chanter. » Elle se mit debout sur la chaise et entonna :

_Jamais homme plus gros ne fut né,  
><em>_Qu'Horace Slughorn, cette énormité.  
><em>_De sucre et vin, il dîne toute la journée.  
><em>_Tous à ses côtés sont toujours affamés.  
><em>_Prenez garde, car de vos bébés,  
><em>_Il pourrait bien se régaler._

Terminant par un trémolo, elle se rassit. « Quelque chose dans ce genre-là en tout cas. Les secondes années la chante tout le temps. Si j'étais vous, je ferais quelque chose. Vous ne voudriez pas mourir jeune. »

Slughorn était bouche bée. Sirius fixait Lily avec un mélange de fierté et de choc. Le reste de la classe se retenait très fort de rire, particulièrement James, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Finalement, à la grande surprise et déception de Lily, Slughorn ferma la bouche et hocha la tête. « Vous savez, James, j'apprécie votre honnêteté. Peut-être que je me suis un peu trop laissé aller. Michael, je parle de Michael Finwick, le joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre, me disait la même chose l'autre jour. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de me faire un entraînement… »

Lily jura dans ses dents. Avoir une retenue n'allait pas être si facile, après tout.

~.~

« Adam ? »

« Non, James. On a des problèmes plus importants. Je n'ai toujours pas de retenue demain soir. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? »

« George ? Ok, récapitule-moi tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. »

« Surtout pas, arrête d'essayer de trouver. J'ai dit à Slughorn qu'il était gros, me suis mise debout sur une chaise et en ai fait une chanson. J'ai rempli la classe de sortilèges de flamants roses, forçant tout le monde à évacuer. Après le déjeuner, j'ai lancé une bagarre avec Peeves dans le couloir Sud du second étage, ils en ont pour un moment à tout nettoyer. Et enfin, j'ai jeté un sort aux Serpentards pour qu'ils fassent des claquettes en Botanique. »

Au moment où Lily finissait sa liste, James riait déjà tellement fort qu'il en pleurait. « Oh, Lily, tu n'aimes peut-être pas faire ça, mais tu dois admettre que tu as du style. J'ai seulement vu la fin de la bagarre avec Peeves mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ça m'avait l'air épique. Les Serpentards en train de faire des claquettes dans les serres ? Maintenant, je regrette d'avoir arrêté la Botanique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais toujours pas eu une seule retenue. »

Lily soupire. « Bah, au moins, Slughorn a décidé de prendre des résolutions. » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. « Je suis tellement malchanceuse. Flitwick était tellement ébloui par mon sortilège qu'il m'a en fait donné cinq points pour Gryffondor. Peeves a été tenu responsable de la destruction du couloir, même après que je me sois dénoncée. Et quant aux Serpentards, le professeur Chourave s'est mise à danser avec eux. Elle est sacrément douée. » Lily eut un rire sans joie. « Pourquoi toute cette école est-elle tombée sur la tête ? »

« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça. » répondit simplement James. Il tapota l'épaule de Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, demain, je t'aiderais à obtenir une retenue. On se débrouillera. Pourquoi pas Treg ? »

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers le dortoir.

« Hé ! C'est un vrai nom de gars. » lui cria-t-il après. « J'ai acheté un livre de noms de bébé ! »

~.~

Le jour suivant fut à la fois une victoire et un échec. D'un côté, Lily avait réussi à avoir une retenue. En fait, elle avait eu six retenues. Malheureusement pour elle, elles étaient prévues pour les six soirées suivant la pleine lune. Apparemment, les professeurs voulaient avoir cette soirée-là de libre, malgré tous ses efforts incessants.

Après une courte réunion dans le dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef, James avait décidé de prendre le contrôle des farces. Bien qu'elle détestait se l'avouer, elle s'amusait nettement plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années. James était un véritable génie pour ce qui s'agissait de l'organisation des farces et la tête de Rusard avait été impayable. Cependant, en tant qu'organisateur original de la blague, il avait eu des problèmes lui aussi. Il n'avait seulement eu que deux retenues, cela dit. Après tout, les professeurs adoraient 'Lily Evans'.

Quand il ne planifiait pas d'autres plans démoniaques, il tentait de trouver le plus de prénoms masculins possible. Fitzpatrick, Mervin, Reagan et Galvont n'étaient qu'un échantillon de tous ceux qu'il avait dégoté. Apparemment, il avait acheté un livre de noms de bébé par courrier postal. A divers moments de la journée, il sortait des prénoms, tentant de deviner comment elle appellerait son fils. Lily n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à obtenir ce livre aussi rapidement mais après tout, on parlait de James Potter.

Lily se glissa sur le siège à côté de lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, la pleine lune était cette nuit et elle n'avait toujours pas de retenue. Sirius et Peter étaient excités comme des puces, prévoyant des tas de plans. Remus semblait nerveux. Sirius avait pris Lily à part et lui avait fait la leçon sur l'importance de se comporter correctement avant la pleine lune. Il lui avait expliqué que bien qu'il le respectait pour avoir abandonné 'toute cette histoire de préfet-en-chef', il aurait tout le temps de revenir dans la partie après ce soir. La situation était plutôt désespérée.

« Ok, dernière chance. » murmura James. « Quitte ou double. »

« Donc tu as un plan ? » demanda Lily avec espoir. James avait raison, c'était leur dernière chance. Son plan pouvait les sauver ou les condamner.

James se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lily dont les yeux s'agrandirent. « Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Elle nous assassinerait sur le champ. »

« Enfin, Lily ! » James lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. « Tu sais pourtant que c'est notre dernière chance. Et puis, je serais considéré comme un Dieu pour l'éternité. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « C'est ta vie, après tout. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Lily se remémora les explications de James. Il avait raison, c'était une garantie pour avoir une retenue immédiate. Le dessert venait d'apparaître dans les plats dorés. Les elfes de maison avaient décidés de faire de la tarte. Elle se pencha pour se saisir de son arme : une tarte à la crème absolument parfaite. Légère dans sa main, comme faite de nuage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James qui lui lança un sourire éclatant. _Allez Lily, _se dit-elle, _Quitte ou double._

Essayant de ne pas penser aux conséquences désastreuses de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle repéra sa cible. Tenant fermement la tarte dans sa main droite, elle se tourna et la jeta.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Elle savait que c'était un cliché mais c'était comme attendre qu'un train la frappe. Elle ne savait même comment la tarte pouvait aller aussi loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que James lui avait probablement fourni une petite aide. Comme un oiseau en forme de tarte, elle fendit l'air dans un arc de cercle parfait jusqu'à atteindre sa destination finale avec un '_splat_'.

Le visage du professeur McGonagall.

La Grande Salle fut immédiatement silencieuse. Personne ne bougea pendant que la tarte glissait le long de son visage et s'écrasait sur la table. Le son résonna dans pièce, tel un coup de feu meurtrier. Lentement, elle leva une main et essuya ses lunettes. Ses yeux luisaient de rage.

« POTTER ! » rugit McGonagall. Lily grimaça. Même en ayant l'air ridicule, sa fureur était toujours effrayante. « MON BUREAU ! MAINTENANT ! »

Un moment de silence suivit son exclamation. Cependant, il ne dura pas longtemps. Une seconde plus tard, le Grande Salle était pleine d'éclats de rire. James s'était écroulé de rire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ça avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne jusqu'à ce que la Salle entière pleure de rire. Même quelques-uns des professeurs riaient, mais seulement quand le professeur McGonagall leur tournait le dos.

Les yeux pleins de crème du professeur McGonagall s'étrécirent. « Miss Evans, je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi mais vous me semblez liée à tout cela. Dans mon bureau, tous les deux, maintenant ! »

~.~

Alors qu'il récurait des chaudrons répugnants, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le professeur McGonagall était si furieuse qu'elle avait décidé de les enfermer dans le cachot pendant la nuit pour qu'ils nettoient. Cependant, indifférent à la punition, James ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était tant amusé. Il avait passé la journée entière avec Lily, à parler et faire des blagues. La tarte avait juste été la cerise sur le gâteau, façon de parler. Lily avait accompli son plan à la perfection, réalisant une farce qui entrerait dans l'histoire. Il était même prêt à parier que ses amis ne lui en voudraient même pas d'avoir raté la pleine lune. Et puis, il pouvait passer la nuit entière avec Lily, ce qui était décidément un bonus.

« Harry. » La voix de Lily interrompit ses pensées. Il leva la tête pour la voir sourire, elle aussi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, reversant de l'eau froide partout sur lui. « Qui est Harry ? »

« Si j'ai un fils, » expliqua-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant encore. « Je l'appellerai Harry. »

James chantonna pour lui-même en s'attaquant à un nouveau chaudron. Harry James Potter sonnait parfaitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

**On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin. Plus que trois chapitres ! Merci de la lecture.**

**Review, s'il vous plaît ?**

**Notes de fin de chapitre de Kitty (une fois n'est pas coutume).**

**_Ne_ pleurez pas, les enfant. Au moment où Merlinhelz avait écrit ce chapitre, elle avait prévu trois chapitres seulement avant la fin. Et oui, effectivement, l'histoire se termine dans trois chapitres mais Merlinhelz, merveilleuse qu'elle est, nous a offert en plus un épilogue/chapitre bonus de la mort. Qui nous a bien fait rire. Vous voyez, tout est bien qui finit bien?**

**Oh, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais me charger du "Dans le prochain épisode":**

**Lily participera à un procès assez...particulier. James se distrayera et Sirius sera sérieux pendant quelques minutes. Si si, je vous jure.**

**Que dire de plus? Review?**


	12. Objection!

**Coucou, les gens.**

**Heu, pas taper, hein? On a mis longtemps, je sais, on a eu beaucoup de boulot. Même que techniquement, plutôt que de traduire ce chapitre, j'aurais du réviser ma physique. Ouais mais bon, entre les Maraudeurs et la thermodynamique, le choix est vite fait, je vous assure.**

**Sur le chapitre, pas grand chose de particulier à dire, si ce n'est que c'est un de mes préférés, vous verrez pourquoi.**

**Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes qui se sont probablement glissées ici. Je corrigerais plus tard, si j'ai le courage.**

**Plein d'amour, d'excuses et de cookies.**

**Kitty.**

* * *

><p>« L'Australie, sans aucun doute. »<p>

« Quoi ? » demanda James, apparemment confus. Il ne voyait rien qui le fasse penser à l'Australie, particulièrement par ce temps frais de début Octobre. Il était assis dans la cour avec Alice, regardant le soleil se coucher avant le diner. C'était la première soirée qu'il avait de libre depuis l'accident de la tarte puisque lui et Lily avaient passé presque chaque soirée de cette semaine en retenue. Malgré le fait qu'il avait vraiment adoré passer son temps avec Lily, il lui était vraiment agréable d'avoir un moment pour s'asseoir et se détendre.

« Encore mieux, l'Inde. » Elle désigna quelques garçons de l'autre côté de la cour. « Aïe, dommage que son ami soit le Groenland. » Alice secoua la tête. « Il y a Cuba, là, qui traîne avec la France. »

« Je ne comprends pas, là. » dit James, toujours en train de scruter le paysage. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à la géographie ? »

Alice secoua la tête, désespérée. « Lily, tu me déçois réellement. Peut-être que toutes ces retenues t'ont ramolli le cerveau. On est en train de jouer au jeu. » James la regarda, toujours perdu. Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais ? Quand tu classes les garçons selon leur physique et que tu les nommes d'après des pays chauds ou froids ? Plus il est canon, plus il est proche de l'équateur. »

James sourit. Il était impatient d'apprendre ce jeu à Sirius. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il vit Rodger passer au loin. « Antartique. »

Alice éclata de rire. « Tu es celle qui est sortie avec, pas moi. Mmm, regarde un peu Bali, là-bas. »

James se retourna pour voir Sirius et Lily au loin. Cependant avant qu'il ait le temps d'acquiescer, il remarqua qu'Alice ne regardait pas Lily. « Sirius ? » s'exclama-t-il en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Bali ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Je croyais que tu avais dit le trouver mieux que James. »

James avait l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler. « Non, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille. Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas dit. »

Alice regarda James comme s'il était fou, ce qui, à la lumière des récents événements, semblait arriver très souvent. « Je suppose que c'était peut-être l'inverse. » concéda-t-elle en soupirant. « On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je retienne ça. »

James se détendit. « C'était dans l'autre sens, crois-moi. James est canon. »

« Ok, vieille folle. » répondit Alice en riant. « C'était dans l'autre sens. A vrai dire, je crois que tu les avais tous les deux étiquetés 'Islande'. Oh mon Dieu, » elle déglutit. « Regarde-moi cette Jamaïque ! Je prendrais bien des vacances là-bas. »

James ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner la tête. « Frank ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » gloussa Alice en tapota l'épaule de James, « Je ne fais que visiter. Frank, c'est mon chez-moi. Pour toujours. »

Soudainement, James voulut comprendre. Il courait après Lily depuis des années, et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas certain. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, à moitié parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils se moquent de lui mais surtout parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Mais Alice était une fille qui savait clairement ce qu'elle voulait et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, les mots sortaient de sa bouche. « Comment tu as su ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureuse ? »

Alice soupira. « L'amour, c'est tellement étrange. Tu vois, tout le monde tombe amoureux d'une façon différente. Certaines personnes tombent amoureuses tout doucement, d'autres immédiatement. Certaines savent dès le début de qui elles vont tomber amoureuses, pour d'autres, c'est un choc. »

« Et pour toi ? » demanda James, curieux de savoir.

Alice regarda dans le vide. « Je n'ai jamais cru que je tomberais amoureuse de Frank jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Je veux dire, c'était un gars génial, fort courageux, malin et gentil mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à faire plus que sortir une ou deux fois. »

En la regardant raconter son histoire, James réalisa qu'elle n'était plus avec lui mais qu'elle repensait à son été.

« Et pourtant, » continua Alice, « tout a changé en un moment. C'était juste avant que Frank ne parte pour les vacances d'été et il essayait de me convaincre de venir rencontrer sa famille avant Noël. On a commencé à se disputer et je suis partie. Il a tenté de me suivre et a trébuché sur le tapis et a plongé tête la première. J'étais horrifiée, et je me suis penchée pour voir s'il allait bien. Il m'a regardé, le nez en sang et complétement tordu, et il a ri. Il a ensuite catégoriquement refusé d'aller à l'Infirmerie tant que je n'acceptais pas de rencontrer ses parents. A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui. »

Pendant un moment, tous les deux restèrent à regarder les derniers rayons de soleil transpercer à l'horizon. Puis Alice se tourna vers James, le fixant directement dans les yeux. « Tu vois, tout le monde a une vision de l'amour différente, tout le monde tombe amoureux de façon différente. On s'en fiche que tu le réalises après un grand geste romantique ou que tu le découvres de la façon la plus étrange qui soit. Tu le sauras quand ça arrivera. »

James s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui. « Je veux que ça m'arrive. »

« Ça t'arrivera, Lily, ça t'arrivera. Qui plus est, je te crois maintenant. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda James, surpris.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit à notre fête, tu sais, Action ou Vérité. Je pensais que tu mentais mais maintenant, je te crois. »

James secoua sa cervelle mais ne se souvint pas de ce dont elle parlait. « Désolé, Alice, j'ai oublié. »

Alice sourit. « Ne t'en fait pas. Parce que j'ai un bon feeling qui ça va s'arranger. »

James sourit en retour. Même si elle était étrange, il avait été vraiment facile de devenir ami avec Alice.

~.~

« James 'Cornedrue' Potter, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? »

« N-non ? » bégaya Lily. Après trois nuits consécutives de retenue, McGonagall avait fini par se calmer suffisamment pour écouter la voix de la raison. Une fois qu'elle l'écoutait, James avait réussi à la convaincre que leur comportement des précédents jours était le résultat d'un accident de potion qui avait altéré leur sens de ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. McGonagall avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait de la vérité (même si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de toute la vérité) et avait convaincu le reste des professeurs de les libérer du reste de leurs retenues. Bien sûr, puisque James avait l'apparence de Lily, l'excuse semblait nettement plus plausible que s'il avait été dans son propre corps. C'était agréable d'avoir enfin une soirée de libre.

Cependant, debout dans le passage secret obscur, Lily commençait à souhaiter être en retenue. Quelque chose dans cette situation en sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Je veux être juge ! » cria soudainement Sirius.

« Pas juste ! Je ne suis jamais le juge ! » pleurnicha Peter.

« On s'en fiche. » répliqua Sirius, secouant nonchalamment ses cheveux. « Queudver, tu fais la défense. Lunard, tu fais l'accusation. »

Lily réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser une sorte de procès de fous. Voilà qui confirmait sa mauvaise impression. « Je peux être les jurés ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir ?

« Non, » répondirent les trois garçons à l'unisson. « Tu es l'accusé. »

Sirius agita sa baguette, faisant apparaitre un pupitre et un petit marteau. Il alla ensuite se placer derrière le pupitre en question. Remus s'assit à la gauche de Lily pendant que Peter venait s'installer à côté d'elle. « M. Cornedrue. » commença Sirius d'une voix officielle. « Vous êtes accusés du crime honteux d'avoir raté la pleine lune avec une provocation volontaire. Que plaidez-vous ? »

« Non-coupable. » répondit rapidement Lily. C'était une chose stupide à faire, étant donné qu'elle avait volontairement raté la pleine lune, mais pour une raison quelconque, les mots lui étaient venus à la bouche.

Sirius toussota.

« Non-coupable, Votre Honneur ? » tenta Lily.

« Merci. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus. « Accusation ? »

Lunard bondit sur ses pieds et se racla la gorge. « L'accusé à délibérément provoqué un professeur instable durant la semaine de bon comportement. Une telle action lui garantissait la retenue, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre part à toute action concernant la pleine lune. » Remus envoya un clin d'œil à Lily avant de se rasseoir. Lily essaya de son mieux de ne pas éclater de rire. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle était dans le corps de James, elle s'était dite que plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre. Elle avait tort.

« Défense ? » continua Sirius sans même cligner des yeux.

Peter se dressa sur ses pieds. « Nous demandons votre clémence face à la nature extraordinaire de la plaisanterie. »

Sirius dissimula un ricanement sous une toux. « C'est noté, vous pouvez vous asseoir. L'accusation a-t-elle quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Oui. » répondit Remus, en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas. « L'accusé a été particulièrement secret ces dernières deux semaines et demi concernant la nature exacte de sa relation avec une certaine Lily Evans. »

« Objection ! » hurla Peter. « Ce n'est pas relié à l'affaire. »

« Rejetée. » répondit Sirius avec un coup de marteau. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Les amis de James pouvaient-ils être encore plus stupides ? « Lunard marque un point. Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? »

« Rien du tout… » répondit Lily, automatiquement.

« Objection. » interrompit Sirius. « Tu mens. »

« Les juges ne peuvent pas faire objection. » Lily ressentit le besoin de dire. Un sourire lui échappa. La situation était ridicule mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'amusait plutôt.

« Ils peuvent maintenant. » répliqua sèchement Sirius. « Répond à la question. »

« La défense voudrait passer un marché. » demanda Peter avant que Lily ouvre la bouche. « Détails complets sur ce qu'il se passe entre mon client et Lily Evans en échange d'un acquittement. »

« Objection ! » hurla Lily. « L'avocat n'a pas consulté le client. »

« Rejetée ! » interrompit Sirius avec un sourire. « Marché conclu. »

« Une minute ! » demanda Lily. « Et si je ne dis rien ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit Peter, surpris. « En tant que Maraudeurs, nous n'avons qu'une peine : courir de notre passage secret jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie à minuit. Nu. »

Lily se figea. « Non, c'est ridicule. Je ne le fais pas. »

« Mais c'est toi qui... »

Lily grinça des dents. « Laisse-moi deviner, c'est moi qui ait eu cette idée ? » dit-elle, en coupant Remus. Au temps pour le plan de James. Il savait probablement ce qui allait arriver. Elle allait le tuer.

« Evidemment. » dit Sirius, tapotant avec son marteau. « La peine correspond au crime. Si tu laisses tomber l'équipe, tu cours. C'est en accord avec notre devise : 'Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité.' »

« C'est pas notre devise ! » coupa Remus en riant. « C'est 'Nous jurons solennellement que nos intentions sont mauvaises. »

« Peu importe. » dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est dans le même genre. Dans les deux cas, on est une fraternité où tout le monde est égal et de ce fait, tout le monde reçoit la même punition. » Il pointa son marteau vers Lily. « Donc, James, qu'est-ce qui va tomber? Le secret, ou les habits ? » Il marqua une pause et donna un coup de marteau, pour l'effet. « Donne-nous donc toute l'étendue de ce qui se passe entre toi et Madame Evans. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. » dit Lily avec un sentiment de vérité qui la choqua. Que se passait-il entre James et elle ? C'était étrange mais durant les trois dernières soirées passées en retenue, dont deux avec James, elle s'était vraiment amusée. James avait cette capacité à la faire sourire et rire et son humour était ravageur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir avant.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ajouter ? » demanda Sirius, apparemment frustré. « Je veux dire, enfin ! Tu cours après cette fille depuis des années, et maintenant que tu passes ton temps avec elle, tu ne nous dis plus rien ? »

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Lily hocha la tête. Etait-ce possible ? Pouvait-elle sérieusement avoir le béguin pour James Potter ? La situation était absurde, au-delà même de l'absurde. Après tout, qui se retrouvait avec un béguin pour une personne dont elle occupait le corps ? Mais là encore, il était beau et ils ré-échangeraient de corps, à un moment ou à un autre…

« Cornedrue ? » soupira Sirius, secouant la tête. « Je suis désolée mais cette information n'est pas suffisante pour t'acquitter. Aussi extraordinaire et mémorable que soit cette plaisanterie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre le jour suivant. Tu devras nous expliquer cette histoire avec Lily plus tard, la punition doit tomber.

Et au désespoir de Lily, il écrasa son marteau sur le pupitre avant qu'elle puisse protester.

« Désolé, mon pote » dit Peter en lui donnant des claques dans le dos.

Sirius, apparemment s'amusant comme un petit fou, jeta un tissu noir à Lily. A sa grande horreur, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une cagoule. Ils ne s'attendaient quand même pas à ce qu'elle court, si ?

Sirius, comme répondant à sa question hocha la tête, un sourire diabolique sur le visage. « Je crois que tu as une course à faire, Cornedrue mon vieux pote. Il ne reste que cinq minutes avant minuit.

Voyant que Lily ne bougeait pas, Sirius sortit sa baguette. « Laisse tomber les vêtements. »

~.~

« Lily, réveille-toi. »

« Huh… Quoi ? »

James ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Alice en train de le fixer. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas venir chercher une boisson chaude à la cuisine avec moi ? »

James ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles devaient toujours aller partout ensemble mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Peut-être que c'était plus sûr mais il était presque certain que s'il avait réveillé Sirius pour n'importe quelle autre raison qu'une attaque de Voldemort en personne, il aurait vécu un enfer.

Le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines se fit dans un silence relatif. James était trop fatigué pour réaliser quoi que ce soit, mis-à-part qu'Alice agissait étrangement. Il n'y pensa plus lorsque les elfes de maison lui offrirent un peu de gâteau. Rien ne valait un goûter de minuit.

Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les cuisines, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le couloir. Trois filles de Poufsouffle, en sixième année, étaient en train de se précipiter vers le Hall en gloussant.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer. » demanda James en regardant les filles disparaitre dans un couloir.

« Aucune idée » répondit Alice, en évitant son regard. Encore une fois, James eu la sensation qu'Alice lui cachait quelque chose.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, Alice les guidant. James allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand, lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir, ils se cognèrent dans Arty.

« Oh, hey Lily, Alice. » souria-t-il. « Enfin venues voir ce qu'il en est ? Je prends les paris. Intéressées ? »

« Un Gallion sur James. » dit Alice, tirant une pièce de sa poche. James la fixa, sous le choc. Face à l'expression de James, Alice rougit. « Ok, je ne voulais pas vraiment à boire, je voulais juste venir. »

« Quoi ? » demanda James, la peur commençant à s'installer dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait que c'était.

« Eh bien, » répondit Arty, « le bruit court que les Maraudeurs organisent encore un procès. Tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

James était sous le choc alors Alice interrompit Arty. « En fait, Lily n'a aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire. Elle aime rester ignorante de ce genre de choses. » Elle se tourna vers Lily. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un coup de temps en temps, un des Maraudeurs court jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Complétement nu. »

« Voilà pourquoi, nous, pauvres mortels, nous réunissons pour regarder. » Arty sourit et empocha la pièce d'Alice. « James n'a pas couru depuis un petit moment, mais j'espère que tu as raison, pour l'amour de Lily, au moins. Soit lui, soit Sirius. Quel canon. La dernière fois, c'était Peter. Eurk, ce type n'est vraiment, vraiment pas mon genre. »

« Vous prenez des paris ? » réussit finalement à dire James. « Combien de gens viennent regarder ? »

« Ça augmente à chaque fois. Evidemment pas trop, sans quoi les profs s'en rendraient compte mais un bon paquet viennent voir. Avant, c'était vraiment quelques chanceux, puisque c'était vraiment difficile de deviner quand il y allait avoir un procès mais maintenant, de plus en plus de gens tombent juste. Vous devriez vous trouver une bonne place, Mesdemoiselles. »

James entendit une horloge sonner, loin dans le château.

« Trop tard, il est minuit. » murmura Alice en tirant Arty et James derrière une armure.

~.~

« Les… mecs… sont….tellement…stupides… »

Lily tourna au coin d'un autre couloir, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une cagoule. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'une punition aussi ridicule ?_ Oh, oui, James Potter._

Frissonnant légèrement, elle se dissimula derrière une statue pendant que quelques fantômes traversèrent les environs. Poudlard était froid la nuit. Elle supposa que les rumeurs étaient vrai et que le froid avait vraiment un effet sur…

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » caqueta une voix, faisant sursauter Lily.

Comme si ça n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible. « S'il te plait, va-t'en, Peeves, » supplia Lily.

« On dirait que quelqu'un t'a volé ton uniforme. Tu devrais peut-être faire un rapport à M. Rusard ? »

« Je me débrouillerais, merci. » Lily tenta de se sauver de l'autre côté mais Peeves l'en empêcha.

« Est-ce que tu vas à la bataille ? »

Lily soupira. « Oui, Peeves, c'est ça. Je suis partie me battre. »

« Est-ce que tu es Celte ? » demanda Peeves, sans bouger.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Lily, exaspérée. Elle savait que Peeves cherchait à provoquer des ennuis mais elle espérait que si elle ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, il s'en irait.

« Parce que tu devrais être bleu. »

Et en un mouvement traitre, Peeves lâcha un seau complet de peinture bleue sur sa tête. Lily essaya de la poursuivre, mais aveuglée par la peinture, elle glissa et s'écrasa contre un portrait. Avec un bruit assourdissant, le cadre doré s'écrasa sur le sol. Le portrait commença à crier, le son emplissant le couloir. Lily se débattit pour se remettre debout, essuyant la peinture de ses yeux.

« Hé ! » Lily se retourna, horrifiée, pour apercevoir Rusard, en train de faire ses rondes. Ses mains étaient sur ses oreilles pour couvrir le bruit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lily n'attendit pas la suite mais piqua un sprint le long du couloir dans la direction opposée. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir sa baguette pour créer une diversion mais elle avait dû l'abandonner lors du procès.

Elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Rusard glisser sur la peinture bleu et s'écraser sur le sol. Eclatant de rire, elle courut en plein dans le Professeur Sinistra, qui apercevant sa tenue, s'évanouit.

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de montrer son côté compassionnel, Lily enjamba la femme sous le choc et se sauva aussi vite qu'elle le put.

~.~

Cinq minutes plus tard, James s'observa lui-même courir le long du couloir.

« Quel spectacle, ils l'ont amélioré cette année. » s'extasia Arty ? « Sacré beau corps, en tout cas. Je me demande lequel s'était. Vous pensez qu'il y a une raison particulière pour la peinture ? »

James soupira, se demandant combien de temps Lily allait le laisser vivre. « C'était James, et je n'en ai aucune idée.

~.~

Sirius éclata de rire face à elle. « Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, pas vrai ? Je peux te demander pour la peinture bleue ? »

Lily était arrivée à la tour d'Astronomie, pour n'y trouver que Sirius. Il s'était transformé en chien, transportant ses habits et la cape d'invisibilité dans un petit sac qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Il était parti quelques minutes avant elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne triche pas.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » répliqua Lily, en frissonnant. « Donne-moi mes habits ! »

Sirius éclata de rire et lui jeta des vêtements. Lily les enfila, reconnaissante, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. »

« Ta chemise est à l'envers. » commenta Sirius, comme si de rien n'était.

« Va te faire voir. » répondit Lily, étalant quelques restes de peintures dans les cheveux de Sirius.

Sirius rit et repoussa sa main. « Est-ce que courir n'est pas censé t'aider à te sentir mieux ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ton amie, hein ? » demanda Lily, moqueuse. En vérité, il avait été trop simple de devenir amie avec Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelque chose de la vie de James Potter lui manquerait mais elle commençait à se dire que Sirius lui manquerait.

« Parce que je suis adorable ? » répondit-il avec une expression de chiot battu sur le visage.

« C'est ça, bien sûr. » rigola Lily. « Alors, on rentre ? »

Pour une raison quelconque, le visage de Sirius avait perdu toute trace d'humour et il fixa le ciel étoilé. « Ça t'embête si on reste encore un peu ? »

« Pas mal, hein ? » commenta Lily. Loin de la pollution moldue, les étoiles brillaient à Poudlard comme nul par ailleurs.

Sirius se tourna soudainement vers elle. « Cornedrue, je sais que je le dis jamais, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois mon meilleur pote. »

Lily ne s'y attendait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris sur Sirius ces dernières semaines, c'est qu'il ne montrait quasiment jamais ses sentiments. Et pourtant Sirius, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter à ce simple commentaire. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose qu'il retenait depuis longtemps.

« Tu te rappelles, ce jour quand je suis arrivé devant ta porte ? Oh, bon dieu, ça doit bien faire un an, maintenant. » Même si elle ne s'en rappelait évidemment _pas_, Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait, en regardant Sirius, que ce n'était pas une chose que James pourrait oublier. Mais si Sirius nota son hésitation, il ne dit rien et continua de parler. « A ce moment-là, j'étais tellement perdu et par-dessus tout, j'étais dégouté de tout. Dégouté de cette folie, de cette obsession du sang pur, et dégouté de cette maison sombre qui suintait Serpentard. »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, et regarda Lily. Lily retint un cri. Son visage était tordu par la douleur, quelque chose de profond. Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, c'était quelque chose de très important pour lui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les étoiles et laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Sirius se remette à parler.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais la nuit où je me suis sauvé, mes parents avaient organisé un diner spécial de fête. C'était, à la base, supposé fêter notre retour à la maison, mais honnêtement, mes parents se fichaient de moi. Même s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis un an, ils étaient bien plus heureux que Regulus soit rentré. »

Lily se demanda ce que ça pourrait être si ses parents la rejetaient. Avoir sa sœur qui la détestait était déjà suffisamment difficile mais sa famille entière serait tout simplement insupportable.

Sirius soupira, toujours loin d'ici. « Alors, on mangeait ce repas, et ma famille expliquait à quel point Regulus était un meilleur fils. Je m'en fichais, ça ne me touchait pas. J'ai entendu ça depuis que j'ai onze ans. Mais, alors que je rêvassais, j'ai entendu ma mère demander à Regulus ce qu'il comptait faire après l'école.

La bouche de Sirius se tordit de douleur. Lily voulait le serrer dans ses bras mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, il ne finirait jamais son histoire. « Je me rappelle avoir regardé mon frère, en me demandant ce que sa réponse allait être. On a été plutôt proches à l'époque mais je lui ai à peine parlé depuis qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Pour la première fois de la soirée, j'ai prêté attention à la conversation. Je voulais savoir ce que mon frère allait dire. »

« Son visage s'est illuminé quand il a répondu. _'Je vais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres' _qu'il a dit, tout fier. Aussi simple que ça. Sept mots qui résumaient ses plans pour son futur. Sept mots qui soulignaient le meurtrier qu'il voulait être. »

« Je n'oublierais jamais à quel point ma mère et mon père étaient fier à cet instant. Ils l'ont regardé avec un contentement que je n'ai jamais, jamais vu chez eux quand ils me regardaient. J'ai observé Regulus, qui avait l'air tout excité, impatient vraiment de devenir un meurtrier. Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai lâché ma fourchette et mon couteau sur la table. Mes parents m'ont regardé, horrifiés, mais j'étais déjà debout, en train de crier sur Regulus. »

« _'Ta grande ambition, c'est de devenir un meurtrier ?' _Je me souviens avoir crié au garçon qui partage mon sang. _'Tu vas tuer tes camarades de classe ? Terminer leur vie avec un simple sort.' _Regulus n'a rien dit mais son silence a comme jeté de l'huile sur le feu. _'En quoi es-tu meilleur qu'eux ? J'ai dormi dans la même chambre qu'Alex Deakin pendant six ans, et il est l'un des gars les plus gentils que je connaisse. Et Lily Evans, hein ? Elle est intelligente et adorable, elle vaut cinquante fois la personne que tu es. Rebecca Jones, Ian Cary, Kate Bridges, pour toi, ce sont tous des cibles acceptables, mais pour moi, ce sont de bons sorciers et sorcières ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te donner le droit de penser que tu es meilleur, qu'eux, hein ?'_ »

« Mon père m'a juste regardé comme si j'étais un tache de boue sur ses chaussures. _'Ce sont tous des Sang-de-Bourbe.' _a-t-il simplement dit. _'Ton frère, au moins, comprend cela. Notre famille est au-dessus de cette vermine.'_ »

« Je les ai regardé, un à un. Ma mère, furieuse. Mon père, dédaigneux. Et mon frère, choqué. Je me demande comment je peux être leur fils. En ouvrant la bouche, j'étais surpris d'entendre ma voix, complétement calme. _'Je n'ai pas de famille.' _, j'ai dit, avant de quitter la pièce. »

Sirius se tourna vers Lily. Il faisait sombre, alors elle n'en était pas sûre mais il lui semblait que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. « Et pourtant, au moment où je l'ai dit, je savais que c'était faux. Même si ces fanatiques du sang-pur n'étaient pas ma famille, je savais qui était ma vraie famille. Alors j'ai fait mon sac, emmenant les quelques trucs dont j'avais besoin et je suis sorti directement de la maison. J'ai appelé le Magicobus et j'ai donné ton adresse au conducteur. »

« Tu vois, James, vous êtes ma vraie famille. Toi, Remus et Peter êtes mes frères. Au moment où tu as ouvert la porte, j'ai su que tu avais raison. Quand tu t'es écarté pour me laisser rentrer, j'ai souri pour la première fois depuis la fin des cours. Cette nuit-là, tu savais exactement quoi faire. Tu n'as pas posé de questions ou demandé à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Tu m'as juste accepté dans ta maison sans un mot et tes parents m'ont adopté comme un second fils. »

Sirius observa le ciel. « Plus tard, cette nuit-là, on s'est assis sur ton toit et on a regardé les étoiles. Et quand on regardait, tu m'as expliqué les histoires de tes parents sur le ciel. Puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'a dit qu'ils nous surveillaient. Je me suis moqué de toi, mais tu as continué. Je me rappelle des mots exacts. _'Peu importe ce qui arrive.' _Tu as dit. _' Regarde les étoiles. Parce que peu importe le chaos qui nous entoure, elles seront toujours là, constantes, brillantes chaque nuit. Même s'il y a des nuages, ou qu'il pleut et qu'on ne peut pas les voir, on sait qu'elles sont là, temporairement invisibles. Les nuages finiront toujours par disparaitre et les étoiles réapparaitront. Si quelque chose arrive à l'un d'entre nous, on peut regarder les étoiles et savoir que quelque part, là-bas, l'autre regardera aussi. Et les étoiles seront là, nous observant, d'en-haut._' »

« Depuis, peu importe à quel point tout m'a semblé chaotique, j'ai toujours réussi à trouver du réconfort dans les étoiles. C'est quelque chose que tu m'as offert James, quelque chose que je serais toujours capable de garde. Quelque chose qui m'aide dans les coups durs. »

Alors que Sirius finissait son histoire, il regarda à nouveau Lily. Elle sanglotait.

« Hé, Cornedrue, pour mon bien, je t'en prie, sois un homme. »

Lily continua à sangloter et serra Sirius dans ses bras. « Tu es tellement beau, Sirius. »

Sirius lui tapota bizarrement le dos avant de l'écarter. « Ok, Cornedrue, je vais laisser ça passer, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, j'ai peur de devoir te frapper. »

Lily s'essuya les yeux et renifla. Sirius lui donna un coup dans le bras. « Plus de moment entre filles, promis ? »

« J'essayerais, Patmol, j'essayerais. »

* * *

><p><strong>La prochaine fois, dans A Different View On Love : <strong>

**Lily a enfin sa confrontation avec James, mais il est sauvé par une lettre. Lily pleure, forçant James à choisir : sa réputation ou les sentiments de Lily ?**

**Plus que deux chapitres, les gens !**

**L'histoire de Sirius devait originellement être un Oneshot mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Peut-être un jour…**

**Vous avez aimé ? Review, s'il vous plaît ? :D**


	13. Chaque bonne histoire d

Voilà, enfin du nouveau !

Désolé pour cette longue attente mais Chaton et moi-même sommes à présent des étudiantes et notre temps est très bien occupé. Sans mentionner que je suis un peu feignante et beaucoup moins bonne en anglais que ma très chère acolyte (qui est actuellement en train de traire des vaches dans un endroit où le mot internet n'existe pas, paix à son âme). Donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs (et particulièrement de temps que j'ai tendance à accumuler) que j'ai pu faire et qui n'ont pas pu être corriger par quelqu'un de bilingue.

Mais je me suis dit que vous attendiez tellement ce chapitre que vous me pardonneriez pour ça et que l'important c'est que l'histoire générale subsiste. Mais ce chapitre est cool, je l'aime beaucoup et on se rapproche de la fin à grands pas. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur la traduction quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. (car je rappelle que le génie de cet histoire appartient entièrement à **Merlinheltz**).

En ne vous promettant pas de traduire le chapitre prochain plus rapidement. Bonne lecture !

Rose.

PS : la **[*]** c'est pour expliquer une blague intraduisible donc laissée telle quelle dans le texte.

* * *

><p>« Des plans pour les vacances Peter ? » Demanda Sirius pendant qu'il s'asseyait pour le petit déjeuner. «Ou as-tu l'intention de disparaître de la surface de la Terre comme James ? »<p>

« Pas vraiment, » Peter fronça les sourcils, considérant la question. « Je vais probablement juste rester à la maison avec ma mère. » . Il regarda dans le Hall, peut-être cherchant James. « Tu crois que courir nu l'a effrayé ? »

« Nan », répondit Sirius, « Il l'a déjà fait avant. ».Il soupira et commença à beurrer sa tartine. « J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi il se comporte aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps. »

Les garçons restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, mangeant leurs toasts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompu par Remus.

« Pourquoi James est-il en train de poursuivre Lily ? »demanda-t-il en rejoignant la table.

Sirius soupira mais ne leva pas le regard de sa nourriture. « Etudions la question quelques minutes avant d'accuser. James est à sa poursuite mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il fait. De plus il essaie d'arrêter ok ? Peut-être qu'un jour il va enfin abandonner mais jusque-là nous devons … »

« Non », le coupa Remus, « Je veux dire littéralement. »

Sirius leva la tête pour voir 'Lily' courir dans la Grande Salle. Quelques instants plus tard, 'James' fit irruption, sur ses talons, son visage déformé par la rage. Sirius regarda jusqu'à ce que James atteignit le bout de la Grande Salle, s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de repartir à nouveau à la poursuite de Lily.

Haussant des épaules, Sirius retourna à son toast. « Remus, mon ami, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

* * *

><p>Courant à travers un passage secret, James arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sorti de derrière une tapisserie avec trois moines. Lily était musclée mais son corps n'avait pas exactement l'endurance du sien. Elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas couru pour échapper à des personnes en colère aussi souvent que lui.<p>

Il n'était pas stupide –il savait que son 'plan' aurait des conséquences. Il savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie était que Lily ne voulait pas endommager définitivement son corps. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle pouvait toujours lui faire très mal. Par conséquent, il avait prévu de rester hors de sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Lily avait de toute évidence d'autres idées. Même quand il pensait qu'il avait réussi à la semer, elle apparaissait soudainement près de lui à nouveau, un air de vengeance dans ses yeux noisettes. Heureusement il avait réussi à éviter toute confrontation, utilisant une combinaison de passages secrets, de corruption et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait astucieusement volé dans sa valise pendant que Lily dormait. Ce n'avait pas été facile pour autant et Lily ne semblait pas être moins énervée. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter pour toujours, mais il pouvait toujours essayer du mieux possible.

Posant son sac par terre pour s'emparer de la cape d'invisibilité, il remarqua qu'un de ses lacet était défait. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour le refaire, une lumière rouge passa, frôlant sa tête.

Sous l'attaque, il se roula par terre, évitant trois éclairs de plus. Lily se tenait au bout du couloir, ses lunette de travers et les cheveux dressé sur la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, des deux côtés du couloir vide. Il la regarda directement dans les yeux, ses mains tremblantes, le silence les enveloppait tout deux . Alors, James, comme le griffondor qu'il était, sauta sur ses pieds et fuya. Il était préparé à se battre et à mourir dans la guerre qui se préparait mais une Lily en colère était vraiment trop dangereux.

Atteignant un croisement, James tourna au coin, évitant de peu un sortilège orange. Sautant sur ses pieds, il eut juste le temps de se voir dans le miroir avant de repartir à nouveau.

Pendant qu'il courrait, il pouvait voir les trois moines du portrait qui poussait des personnes hors du chemin pour le suivre. Bientôt une foule entière de personnages dépareillés courrait à travers les portraits créant un murmure mouvant.

"Oh! le jeune homme a presque touché la fille avec son sortilège! Avez-vous vu comment elle a dévié du chemin juste au bon moment ?"

"A mon époque," hurla une vieille femme, qui sonnait soupçonneusement comme sa grand-mère, "les garçon ne chassaient pas les filles ! Scandaleux !"

"Oh chut Magnesia," siffla son compagnon, agitant sa canne. " Tu as toujours été si prude. J'aime les courses poursuites, ils n'arrivent pas assez souvent de nos jours."

Les moines étaient en train de se murmurer des paris les uns aux autres. "Je pari sur la fille, elle connait nos passages secrets..."

"Mais as-tu vu à quel point le garçon est en colère? La rage est une bonne motivation, frère John..."

James ignora les sifflements et les railleries, se concentrant à la place sur la catastophe imminente. Pendant qu'il courrait, James pouvait entendre Lily se rapprocher de lui. Pourquoi suis-je si faible à nouveau ? James jura mentalement. Elle était plus grande que lui après tout. Il lança un sort de chatouille, mais le manquant, une armure tomba à genoux de rire.

Ils tournèrent à un autre angle vers un couloir désert. James commença a zigzager pour éviter les sorts de Lily qui étaient nombreux et lancé rapidement.

« Cours, cours aussi rapidement que tu peux, » se dit James tandis qu'un sort violet le manqua de peu. « Tu ne m'attrapera jamais, je suis _**the Gingerbread...woman**_** ?***. »

« Ce livre était un cadeau de la mère. Et je vais t'attraper,_** Gingerbread fool**_ *! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et tu vas être désolé. »

James se pencha pour éviter un rayon de lumière violette. « Si je te laisse m'attraper, vas-tu me cuisiner du **Gingerbread* **chaque vendredi lorsque nous serons mariés ? »

***[_gingerbread :_ littéralement pain au gingembre, _ginger_ étant aussi un moyen de désigner les roux en Angleterre]**

« Non, » répondit Lily, lançant un sort si rapidement que James dût plonger pour l'éviter.

« Un gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Non ! »

« Un crumble à la rhubarbe ? »

« NON ! Potter, comment peux-tu penser que je vais t'épouser un jour ? » Lily poussa un rire démoniaque. « Tu n'es rien qu'un stupide, stupide petit garçon. »

« Hey, il y a au moins un de ces 'stupide' qui n'est pas justifié ! » haleta James. « Mais si tu ne veux pas me promettre de dessert, tu devras faire face à des conséquences sur la santé. »

Doucement, James métamorphosa une de ses pinces à cheveux en une peau de banane et la lança par dessus son épaule. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit ce qui l'attendait, mais elle était en train de courir trop vite. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Avec un cri guttural, elle commença a glisser.

Pendant un instant, elle était suspendu dans l'air, planant au dessus du sol. Elle restait anormalement là, défiant la réalité, ses yeux étaient un mélange de choc et de rage. Mais la gravité repris bientôt son rôle et elle s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Malheureusement pour James, il riait trop pour remarquer le professeur Slughorn. Courant à toute vitesse, il percuta son large estomac et s'écrasa sur le sol. Avant que Slughorn puisse dire un mot, James se précipita pour s'excuser. Ne prenant qu'une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits, il se releva rapidement et couru vers un couloir adjacent. La course avait repris.

« Attaquer d'innocents étudiants dans un couloir, Mr Potter, » dit-il après qu'un sort jaune le manqua de peu. Si elle allait le tuer, il pouvait aussi bien avoir du plaisir tandis qu'il plongeait. « J'ai toujours pensé que je détestais ça. »

« Tu détestes ça, » Répondit Lily, à peine bout de souffle. Maudit entraînements qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances d'été ! La voix de Lily était encore plus proche lorsqu'elle lui dit, « De toute évidence tu n'es pas un étudiant innocent. »

« Admet le, » rigola James. « Tu aimes enfreindre les règles. Je t'ai montré à quelle point la vie était belle. »

Lily semblait ralentir. James sourit, son plan pour l'ennuyer était en fait en train de jouer en sa faveur. « Ne pense pas une seconde que tu as une quelconque influence sur ma vie, » répondit Lily. « J'enfreignais les règles avant que tu ne me tourne autour _élan-man_ _[__Moose-boy]_. Je ne suis juste pas assez stupide pour me faire prendre. »

« Menteuse ! » cria James tandis qu'il atteignait le hall d'entrée. Esquivant un flot de sort dangereux venant de la baguette de Lily, il poursuivi jusqu'à la porte sain et sauf et la fit claquer. Lily s'écrasa dessus avec un boom, accordant à James de précieuses secondes pour courir vers la serre. Quand Lily déboula enfin à travers la porte, encore plus en colère, si c'était possible, il continua.

« Je parie que tu as aimé ça. Je sais que la première fois que j'ai pris une douche dans ton ... »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » rugit Lily, sprintant derrière lui. James n'avait aucune chance. Comme une tarte aérienne, Lily vola et aplatit James sur le sol, s'asseyant rapidement sur lui pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Quelques premières années qui regardaient applaudissaient mais Lily leurs envoya de la fumée, provoquant leur fuite.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, » murmura James.

Lily l'ignora. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Parce que t'aplatir sur le sol m'avait toujours semblé très marrant. » La voix de James était étouffée étant donné que Lily était assise sur lui. Principalement pour le principe de te toucher. Tu es toujours inaccessible. Je veux dire, je t'ai déjà vu enlacer certain de tes amis mais jamais moi. Et puis parce que plaquer au sol est marrant, peu importe qui est impliqué dedans et... »

« La ferme. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il allait arriver si j'acceptais le plan ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ai pas dit que la punition était de courir nu. »

« Mais tu l'as fait n'es-ce pas ? » Soutint James sous Lily. « Tu avais besoin d'un moyen pour l'éviter et je t'ai apporté la seule option. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je t'avais informé de ce qu'il allait arriver. »

« Bien sur que non ! » répondit Lily. « Je ... »

« Problème résolu, » la coupa James. « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Tu es si contrariant ! »

« De toute évidence, je suis aussi assez lourd maintenant, » grogna James, essayant de bouger sous le poids de Lily. « Ai-je toujours été si pesant ? Qu'es-ce que tu as mangé ces trois dernières semaines ? »

Lily l'ignora. « Tu as quelque chose à dire avant que je ne te tue ? »

« Ouais, » James tendit une enveloppe rose. « Cette lettre est arrivée pour toi. »

Lily arracha immédiatement l'enveloppe loin de James et se redressa. « C'est de ma mère, » répondit-elle avant que James ne demande. « Elle ne m'écrit qu'une fois par semaine normalement, » continua-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que James entende, avant de l'ouvrir. « Je me demande pourquoi elle m'écrit maintenant. »

Lily resta silencieuse, survolant la lettre. Pendant ce qu'il semblait un très long moment, elle regarda l'écrite élégante sur la page. James était sur le point de lui demander quel en était le sujet, quand il remarqua une larme roulant le long du visage de Lily jusqu'à la feuille. Avec horreur, James vit Lily sombrer vers le sol, la lettre encore fermement tenue dans ses mains. Bientôt des sanglots s'emparèrent de son corps.

Immédiatement, James craignit le pire. Dans ces temps troublés, une lettre pouvait recouvrir un assortiment de choses horribles. Choses dont il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elles arrivent à Lily.

« Lily, » murmura-t-il, bougeant à ses côtés. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est ma sœur, » murmura Lily.

James devient pâle. « Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

« Oui, elle va bien. Plus que bien même. » Lily eut un hoquet, ses mains tremblant. « Elle-elle va se marier. »

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle James s'attendait. « Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il. « Je ne comprend pas.

A cet moment Lily pleurait trop fort pour pouvoir répondre. A la place elle lui tendit la lettre. Il commença à lire.

_Lily,_

_J'ai une nouvelle merveilleuse ! Ta sœur est fiancée !_

_Je sais que nous attendions tous ça depuis que ta sœur et Vernon ont commencé à se fréquenter l'année dernière. En tout cas, aujourd'hui il a posé la question a Pétunia avec un très beau diamant d'un carat. La bague est magnifique, je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer. T'as sœur est aux anges. _

_Pétunia voulait te l'écrire elle-même, j'en suis sûre, mais elle a bien sur été très occupée avec tous les préparatifs. Elle a déjà trouvé sa robe de mariée, avec tous les accessoires traditionnels. Elle est tellement organisée, je sais qu'à mon mariage, j'ai été toute paniquée jusqu'au dernier moment. Le lieu doit être choisi. Une seule demoiselle d'honneur seulement, son amie, Rhonda, va l'assister. Elle va être splendide dans la robe verte que Pétunia a choisie. _

_On va avoir une petite fête, uniquement la famille, pour le fêter à Noël. J'ai pensé que c'était aussi le bon moment pour l'introduire dans la famille et lui dire à propos de tes pouvoirs et de l'école. C'est si excitant ! Je parie qu'il va être vraiment fier que nous ayons notre propre petite sorcière dans la famille. _

_Je dois m'arrêter là, Pétunia m'appelle. On va chez le fleuriste pour voir les bouquets._

_Je t'écris vite,  
>Bisous,Maman. <em>

James finit la lettre assez confus. « Quel est le problème avec le fait que ta sœur se marie ? » demanda-t-il . Peu importe la façon dont il lisait la lettre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Lily était si bouleversée. Mis à part qu'elle soit amoureuse de Vernon. James secoua la tête. Il n'allait même pas envisager ça.

« Tu ne vois pas ? » renifla Lily, incapable de lever la tête de ses mains. « Lis la lettre à nouveau. »

James regarda le papier. « C'est quelque chose à propos de Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il. Sa mère semblait penser qu'elle allait bien, mais peut-être y avait-il une sorte de code pour quelque chose. Peut-être que Pétunia n'allait pas se marier du tout.

A sa grande surprise Lily hocha la tête, avant de s'étouffer. « Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne me l'a même pas écrit elle-même. »

James regarda la lettre, essayant de lire entre les lignes. En le prenant d'un nouvel angle, il voyait comment elle pouvait avoir cette impression. Mais pourquoi sa propre sœur ne prenait pas la peine de l'inviter à son mariage ? Il n'avait jamais entendu Lily parler de sa sœur avant. Voyant que sa souffrance était comme d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à son cœur et le serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. « Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment occupée . »

Lily sanglota plus fort, s'appuyant sur James pour du réconfort.. « Pourquoi tout va mal ? » Haleta-t-elle, « quand j'étais petite, je voulais grandir et être une belle femme. Et le moment où je voulais montrer à tout le monde à quel point j'avais grandi devait être au mariage de ma sœur. »

Juste à ce moment là, quelques membre de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle leurs passèrent devant, de toute évidence pour aller s'entraîner. A l'écoute du commentaire de James, ils explosèrent de rire.

James grimaça. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ce commentaire fasse le tour de l'école.

« Je voulais être la demoiselle d'honneur de ma sœur, je voulais être celle dans la longue robe verte et les talons hauts... »

Elle sanglota encore plus fort, provoquant le regard d'autres passants. « Pourquoi ne pas le faire simplement maintenant James ? » proposa l'un d'eux, faisant rire les autres. James savait que sa réputation populaire allait en pâtir. Mais pour le moment, il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par les sentiments de Lily.

« Je voulais avoir un sourire légèrement embarrassé envers ma sœurs pendant qu'elle disait ses vœux. Je voulais l'aider à être prête. Je voulais danser avec le plus beau témoin qui était là ... »

Un groupe de fille qui passait éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elle entendirent ces mots, mais James se contenta de serrer Lily encore plus fort contre lui. Une partie de lui le suppliait de se lever et de bouger de là, le seul chemin entre le parc de Poudlard et le terrain de Quidditch. Mais il était trop préoccupé par le besoin de consoler Lily et de résoudre tout les problèmes.

« Lily, tu peux toujours aller au mariage... »

Lily le regarda, ses yeux noisettes brillant de larmes. « Mais ma sœur pense que je suis un monstre. Ce ne pourra jamais être de la façon dont je me l'étais imaginé pendant mon enfance. Quand Vernon le découvrira, il pensera lui aussi que je suis un monstre. »

« Lily, tu n'es pas un monstre, » la fit taire James, serrant Lily contre sa poitrine. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur ça devait sembler bizarre, une fille réconfortant un grand garçon en train de sangloter, mais James était concentré sur ce que Lily disait. »

« Pétunia semble le penser, » sanglota-t-elle, ses larmes s'infiltrant à travers la robe de James. « Mais je l'ai toujours aimé. Pour ses treize ans, je lui ai acheté un médaillon. Il m'a coûté tout mon argent de poche. C'était juste avant que j'ai ma lettre de Poudlard. Elle me promis qu'elle le porterai toujours et ne l'enlèverai jamais. »

Lily continua de parler, le ramenant dans le présent. « Une semaine après mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai reçu une enveloppe avec son écriture. Je l'ouvris avec impatience. Je pensais que peut-être elle voulait s'excuser pour toutes les choses qu'elle m'avait dites, et me dire qu'elle voulait qu'on soit des sœurs à nouveau. »

Elle marqua une pause, les larmes tombant plus rapidement contre sa poitrine. « Il n'y avait pas de lettre à l'intérieur, juste le médaillon. C'était brisé, je l'ai réparé facilement, espérant qu'un jour elle voudrait le porter à nouveau, mais quand je suis rentrée pour les vacances, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. J'ai essayé de lui montrer des choses que j'avais apprise, mais elle a juste crié et insulté. J'ai eu un avertissement de la part du ministère, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'avais perdu ma sœur. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir depuis que j'avais découvert que j'étais une sorcière. »

James savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait été aussi énervé dans le placard à balai. Le médaillon représentait la trahison de sa sœur, la froide démission de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. C'était la fin d'un lien étroit qui n'aurait jamais dû être rompu. James ne pouvait pas croire que Pétunia pouvait rejeter l'amour de Lily.

« Quelques fois, » murmura Lily, d'une façon presque inaudible, « j'ai l'impression que je n'appartient plus à nulle part. Dans cette guerre, je ne vaux rien pour les Mangemorts parce que je suis une sang de bourbe. Alors que pour ma sœur, je suis un monstre parce que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. »

« Chuuut, » dit James, la serrant encore plus fort. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, ou une sang de bourbe. Tout ceux qui pensent ça ont tort. Tu es Lily Evans, une sorcière intelligente et insolente. Bon, tu ressembles en fait à un jeune sorcier assez baraqué pour le moment, mais sous cet extérieur beau et viril, tu es juste Lily Evans. »

Finalement Lily sourit brièvement, et essuya son nez sur sa manche. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrait affronter cette fête de fiançailles ou le mariage. Ça va juste être un rappel de ce qui est perdu entre Pétunia et moi. »

James savait à ce moment qu'il ferait n'importe que pour être sûre qu'il puisse faire sourire Lily à nouveau. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit. « Je pense que je peux aider. Je sais qu'Alice est occupée pendant les vacances. » Il marqua une pause. « Je vais venir avec toi. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. La pensée de James l'aidant malgré tout, la faisant rire semblait tellement plus agréable que d'y aller toute seule. « J'adorerai ça James. »

« Très bien, » James tapa des mains. « Si Vernon est méchant avec toi, je vais lui lancer un maléfice blocjambe ! »

« Non, James ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit-elle outrée., mais rompit l'illusion en souriant. « Par ailleurs, il sera toujours capable de parler. »

James rit à son tour, lui frappant doucement le dos. « Très bien, s'il t'ennuie, je vais me transformer en cerf et nous pourrons galoper vers le coucher de soleil.

Lily s'essuya le nez dans sa manche. « J'ai dit que tu pouvais venir pour le dîner, » ria-t-elle, « pas de m'emmener voir le coucher de soleil. »

« Donne moi un peu de temps Lily, » dit James en se levant, « et tu vas me supplier de t'emmener voir le coucher de soleil. La seule question va être Hawai ou l'Australie pour notre lune de miel. » Il remis Lily sur ses pieds. « Désolé pour t'avoir fait courir nue ».

« Désolé de t'avoir poursuivi, » répondit Lily avec un sourire.

« Bah, » James attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna vers le château. « Chaque bonne histoire d'amour a besoin d'une course poursuite excitante et mortelle. »

« Évidemment, » commente Lily avec une voix sérieuse, « Tu n'as jamais vu une comédie romantique qui se respecte. »

« Ok, Miss Lily, que serait une comédie romantique qui se respecte ? »

« Tu sais, » dit Lily, s'arrêtant. « Un film avec beaucoup de romance et des moments magnifiques. Prévisible, mais merveilleux. Elles sont pratiquement exclusivement regardé par des femmes. Elles ne contiennent jamais de course poursuite. »

James fronça le nez. « Ça semble horrible. » Il marqua une pause. « Qu'est-ce qu'un film ? »

« Laisse tomber, » ria Lily, posant son bras autour des épaules de James et se dirigeant vers le château. « En fait, je vais t'emmener en voir une pendant les vacances ... »

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, cette nuit là, Lily médita sur sa journée. Après que James l'ait consolé, ils avaient passé la plus grande partie du dimanche à juste profiter du beau temps. James lui expliqua comment il avait utilisé la cape d'invisibilité pour l'éviter, tandis qu'elle avouait s'être servi de la carte des Maraudeurs pour le trouver. Il avait été ravi d'entendre ça, oubliant que ça avait provoqué son échec. Sous ces questions gentilles, elle lui en avait dit plus sur sa famille, en particulier ses parents et sa vie dans le monde des Moldus. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par le concept de film en particulier, et parlait sans fin de ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'il viendrait pendant les vacances. Même lorsqu'il blaguait à propos de ses plans, elle n'avait aucun remords à l'avoir invité. C'était juste vraiment naturel de lui parler.<p>

Soupirant, elle ouvrit un petit journal noir et avança jusqu'à octobre. Elle l'avait trouvé lorsqu'elle avait échangé de corps avec James et l'utilisait pour marquer les jours avant qu'elle ne puisse retourner dans son propre corps.

Maintenant, pour d'étranges raisons, c'était avec tristesse qu'elle rayait le jour, « le 21 octobre ». Elle était dans le corps de James depuis 23 jours, et si tout concordait selon le plan, elle serait de retour dans son propre corps dans 5 jours.

Une petite voix interrompit son train de pensée. _C'est vraiment ça le plan ?_ Elle se donna une petite tape. Bien sur c'était le plan. Qu'est ce qui clochait avec elle ? Aimait-elle vraiment être dans le corps de James ? Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Elle _aimait _être une fille et son identité lui manquait. Par ailleurs, les garçon avait vraiment des problèmes d'hygiène. Néanmoins, contrairement au jour précédant, maintenant que l'échéance était si proche, Lily ne ressentait aucune hâte.

Tristement, elle réalisait que tout allait lui manquer. Traîner avec Sirius, Remus et Peter allait lui manquer. La façon dont Sirius la réveillait le matin, associé au fait qu'ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuné en groupe chaque matin. Aussi incroyable ce soit, être le capitaine de l'amicale équipe de quidditch et leur camaraderie allait lui manquer.

Mais plus que tout, passer du temps avec James allait lui manquer.

Lily mit cette pensée de côté. C'est vrai, elle avait développé une sorte de lien avec James, mais l'inverse était quasiment impossible étant donné leur situation. Personne ne pouvait passer à travers ça sans devenir proche. Bien sur, ils seront probablement amis quand tout cela sera fini.

Mais est-ce assez ?

Les mots brûlèrent dans son esprit. Des souvenirs de ces trois dernières semaines flottaient en elle comme l'eau du lac. Elle se remémorait le regard de James lorsqu'il lui raconta l'histoire de Remus et tous ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne paraissait pas fier, ou vantard, seulement nerveux qu'elle puisse ne pas accepter son ami. Il n'avait pas agi comme pour une faveur ou pour briller, c'était juste quelque chose qui devait être fait.

Elle se remémorait l'attention et le soucis qu'il avait eut à lui apprendre à jouer au quidditch. C'était vrai, il l'avait poussé fortement et l'avait fait travaillé, mais il avait été patient et soucieux aussi. Il l'avait fait croire en elle-même, maintenant elle savait combien il avait été inquiet. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit après le Quidditch, '_Tout ce qui me préoccupe est que tu sois sauve_.' Elle savait que c'était les mots les plus vrais qu'elle avait jamais entendu.

Réfléchissant, elle pensa à l'amusement qu'ils avaient eu en essayant d'avoir des retenus. La façon dont ils s'étaient terrés dans le placard à balais, conspirant et planifiant. C'était étrange, en regardant en arrière, elle ne pouvait pas trouver un moment où elle s'était plus amusé. Ils avaient passé du bon temps, et même si les retenus étaient sensé être des punitions, James s'était assuré qu'à aucun moment elle ne le ressente comme cela.

Elle pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Acceptant de garder leur plan secret, malgré le fait qu'il dû passer par tout cela, comment il avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et la façon dont il pouvait la faire sourire, peu importe à quel point elle était en colère ou bouleversée.

Plus encore, elle pensa à James lui-même. Elle avait maintenant l'impression de le connaître, de l'intérieur, et plus que quiconque, elle voulait être avec lui pour toujours.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'étouffa Lily, assise droite dans son lit. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de James Potter ! »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi vaniteux James, » marmonna Sirius dans son sommeil, laissant Lily perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de Fin de chapitre de Merlinhelz :<strong>

La prochaine fois dans _A Different View On Love : L'amour fonctionne de la plus étrange façon__._

Des vérités sont révélés, des secrets dévoilés et une conclusion est atteinte... James et Lily vont-ils retrouver leur propre corps ?


	14. L'amour fonctionne de la plus étrange fa

Une fois n'est pas coutume, vos reviews m'ont bien motivée ! Donc voici la fin !

Traduction loin d'être parfaite mais l'essentiel est là !

Bonne lecture.

Rose.

* * *

><p>Un observateur extérieur aurait trouvé ça étrange de voir James Potter marcher dans le couloir, se parlant à lui-même. Ils pourraient dire qu'il était différent, ou, peut-être qu'il était devenu légèrement fou. La plupart rejetteraient ces histoires, mais adoreraient faire des ragots autour de ça. Néanmoins, Lily Evans, qui était dans le corps du Préfet-en-Chef, ne les aurait pas entendu. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête.<p>

« Okay, Lily, ce n'est pas difficile à faire, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « James, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je t'aime. Non, ça sonne stupidement. James, le mois qu'on vient de passé m'a appris quelque chose à propos de moi-même et maintenant je réalise ce que je ressens... Oh, c'est aussi stupide. »

« Dans le pétrin mon choux ? » demanda une voix gentiment, interrompant la répétition de Lily. Lily se retourna, regarda ce qu'elle pensait être un couloir vide. « Je suis de ce côté, »appela la voix, et Lily réalisa qu'elle appartenait à une vielle dame dans un portrait. Voyant que Lily venait, la femme continua. « Tu es troublé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer, »répondit Lily avec un soupir. Avec tout ce qui se passait, elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. « Vous voyez, je viens juste de réaliser que je suis amoureuse de ce gars. » Puis elle se remémora qui elle était. « Je veux dire une fille ! Je viens juste de réaliser que je suis amoureux d'une fille ! ».

« C'est bon, »murmura la femme avec un sourire. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. C'est ce type avec les cheveux noirs ? »

« Pardon ? » s'arrêta Lily dans ses pensées. Le commentaire l'avait jeté dans un désarroi total. _Le portrait pouvait-il être fou ?_

La dame rougit, ses joues peintes tournèrent au rouge vif. « Le jeune homme avec qui je t'ai toujours vu dans le couloir. Beau et assez charpenté. »

« Sirius ? » demanda Lily, incrédule. Le portrait était aussi fou que son manuel de métamorphose.

« Oui, c'est ça, le jeune Black. » Gloussa la femme, prenant l'incrédulité de Lily pour autre chose. Elle avait l'air d'avoir prit la réaction de Lily comme une preuve. « Je peux voir pourquoi. Ça doit être très dure quand on est secrètement amoureux de son meilleur ami. »

« Quoi ? »

A ce moment là, Sirius apparu au coin du couloir et laissa tomber tout ses livres. Remus et Peter, qui étaient juste derrière lui, buttèrent sur Sirius les faisant tout les trois tomber.

« On était juste venu pour te trouver, »dit un Sirius embarrassé en se relevant. « Mais je vois que tu as déjà un compagnon. »

« Mon cœur, ce jeune homme ici présent à quelque chose à te dire. » Pour ajouter l'action à la parole elle fit à clin d'œil à Lily. « Peut-être que vous deux devriez partir. »

Remus, trouvant de toute évidence la situation hilarante, prit le bras de Peter. « Nous connaissons notre signal de départ. »

« Amusez-vous bien, » gloussa Peter. Dès qu'il furent au coin du couloir, Lily les entendit exploser de rire.

« Donc de quoi parliez vous tout les deux ? » Demanda Sirius, le visage impassible. Lily n'était pas sure, mais elle pensait avoir distingué un éclair de malice dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air de profiter du malaise de son 'meilleur ami'.

Le portrait, semblait être désireux que la 'vérité' sorte. « Mon cœur, » roucoula-t-il alors que Lily ne répondait pas, « ce jeune homme est amoureux de vous. »

Sirius leva les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun autre geste qui sous-entendait qu'il avait entendu.

Lily, mortifiée, attrapa le bras de Sirius et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de la vieille dame. Pourquoi elle avait dû parler au portrait le plus fou de l'école ?

« Sirius, comment dire quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »

« Eh bien, en général, tu t'adresses à la personne, tu ouvres la bouche et le dit. Ça s'appelle parler. » Il tapota l'épaule de James. « La plupart des gens apprennent ça lorsqu'ils ont un ou deux ans, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un peu en retard. »

« Très éclairant, »Lily fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas le dire, Patmol. Il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que je veuille plus dire. »

Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Sur le point de me confesser ton amour pour moi ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lily, souriant à la vue du visage de Sirius se décomposant . C'était sans prix. « Non, » continua-t-elle, le sortant de sa torture, « mais j'aime beaucoup cette expression. » Lily lui frappa l'épaule. « Ne soit pas un imbécile. »

Sirius ria. « Bien, parce que je sais que je suis adorable, mais ça aurait rendu notre amitié un peu étrange. »

« Merlin, tu sonnes comme James, euh, comme moi parfois. Écoute, il y a quelque chose que je n'aurait jamais pensé dire. J'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un. Il mérite vraiment de savoir, mais je ne peux pas le sortir de ma bouche. »

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule. « Cornedrue, je crois en toi. J'admets, j'ai pu être septique auparavant mais je pense que tu as une bonne chance. Contente toi de la saisir ! Maintenant vient et traîne avec nous trois, nous n'avons pas fait des trucs de Maraudeurs depuis un bail ! »

Lily prit une grande inspiration et le suivit. Il avait raison, elle avait une chance. Elle devait trouver James et faire le grand saut.

* * *

><p>« Donc, nous approchons de la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »murmura James, tandis que Lily s'asseyait à côté de lui le jour suivant. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait juré faire 'le grand saut', Lily avait passé la majorité du jour précédent à éviter James. Ce n'avait pas été difficile comme Sirius avait insisté pour qu'elle traîne avec lui, Peter et Remus.<p>

Mais elle avait quand même été une poule mouillée et elle le savait.

« James... » commença Lily. Il était temps de dire la vérité. « Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur, » répondit James. « Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ... » sa voix s'effaça. Des pensées commençaient à s'agiter dans sa tête. Et si il avait changé d'avis ? Ou pire, et s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis ?

Comment ferait-elle face ?

« Oui, Lily ? » Les yeux de James devenaient brillant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de finir sa phrase pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lily se sentait comme si elle avait faux depuis le début. Peut-être que leur échange de corps n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils se touchaient. Peut-être, vraiment peut-être, il était son âme soeur en fait.

« Du football, » fini-t-elle maladroitement.

« Quoi ? » La confusion de James était totalement compréhensible.

« Euh, »masqua Lily. Lâche Lily Evans ! « Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse du football. De la ligue 1 anglaise pour être plus précis. » essaya Lily, se maudissant intérieurement pour chacun de ces mots. « Bristol City a battu Manchester United 3-1. C'était un grand match. »

« Oh, oui. » James leva un sourcil. « J'adore le football aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » Lily fit tomber son verre de jus de citrouille, rendant l'avant de sa robe orange. « Tu es un fan de football moldu ? »

« Non, » répondit James, prenant doucement le verre de Lily avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de dégâts. « En fait je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce fichu football ? » Il plissa des yeux. « Ne répond pas à ça- Je m'en fiche. Mais je me soucie de toi, et je sais que tu es en train de mentir. Que voulais-tu dire à l'origine ? »

« Je pense que... » Sirius s'assit à la table, et avant que Lily ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'esquiva encore. « Lily, Sirius t'aimes, » dit-elle rapidement avant de se ruer hors de la Grande Salle. Elle savait que c'était lâche mais au moins James ne pourrait pas la suivre.

« Je le suis ? » Questionna Sirius, fronçant des sourcils en regardant Lily fuir. « Eh bien, c'est nouveau ça. »

James riait. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces sentiments ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« Approximativement depuis douze secondes apparemment. » sourit Sirius. Il fit semblant d'examiner James pensant un moment. « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

« Non, » répondit James rapidement, combattant son envie de sourire. Une fille de l'autre côté de la table lui jeta un regard mauvais de jalousie mais Sirius ne le remarqua même pas. Il trouvait que la situation était plus drôle quand il n'en était pas le destinataire.

Sirius feint un froncement de sourcil et mis une main à son cœur, comme si la réponse l'avait brisé. « Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai un coup de cœur. Pas autant que James. Il a pleuré la première fois que tu l'as rejeté. »

« Je_euh_ il ne l'a pas fait, » bégaya James. C'était seulement une larme et Sirius avait promis de ne pas le dire.

« Si, il l'a fait, » répondit Sirius, « Il est assez tendre en réalité. »

_Traître ! _« Au moins, il n'a jamais accidentellement embrassé la voisine de James Bessie, » rétorqua James, « ou devrai-je dire Bernard, l'été dernier... »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'horreur. « Qu'est-ce que James a été te dire ? »

« Rien, » commenta James à la légère. « Juste quelques histoire de ce qui tu as fait pendant les vacances. C'était marrant ? »

« Oh, la ferme. Pourquoi James est parti en courant comme ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il du jus de citrouille sur sa robe ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant après celui qu'il pensait être son ami. « Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris. »

« Dit m'en tant, » acquiesça James, piquant sa salade de fruit avec sa fourchette. Lily l'évitait depuis le dernier après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Bien sur, ils avaient classe ensemble, mais elle avait toujours disparu aussitôt que la cloche sonnait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ils avaient été lié, il était sûre de ça. Il avait été capable de la consolé quand elle en avait eut le plus besoin.  
>D'ailleurs ils étaient plus proche, c'était comme si un mur était tombé entre eux. Donc pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? Et qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?<p>

« Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda rapidement Sirius, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il semblait essayer de susciter une réaction en le demandant à la dérobée.

James leva les yeux. « Non. »

« Mince. » Sirius regarda de nouveau au loin. « Au moins il ne m'a pas menti. » Peu disposé à abandonner son idée, il continua son interrogatoire. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura James pour lui-même. Peut-être que c'était une explication au comportement de Lily. James était en général un bon juge des caractères, mais Lily était un puzzle pour lui. Ils étaient définitivement des amis proches, mais merde, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de plus. Était-ce possible qu'elle aussi ?

La tête de Sirius pivota, il était à nouveau en train de regarder James. Seulement cette fois, sa bouche était grande ouverte. « Attend une minute,... tu l'aimes bien en fait. » Il secoua la tête comme si ses oreilles étaient pleine d'eau. « Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit James honnêtement. Il voulait croire que Lily avait des sentiments pour lui, mais cela semblait impossible. Il avait pensé une fois qu'elle le détesterai toujours. Serait-ce possible qu'ils puissent en fait être ensemble ?

« Okay, imagine juste que tu es James pendant un instant. »

James ria, _si seulement il savait_. « Je pense que je peux essayer. Laisse moi entrer dans la peau du personnage grand, sombre, mystérieux et impertinent. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Hey, Patmol, tu veux aller traîner au lac plus tard ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, choqué. « Okay, c'est vraiment effrayant. » Il secoua la tête, pour s'en remettre doucement. « Tu vois, tu le connais plutôt bien de toute évidence. Il t'aime vraiment. S'il-te-plaît donne lui juste une chance. »

Le sourire de James s'évanouit, et il regarda la pluie tomber du toit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il voulait plus au monde que Lily suive le conseil de Sirius.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

James chercha après Lily toute la journée, mais il ne put la trouver. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, lui parler lui manquait. Il aurait même consenti à repartir à l'époque où elle l'insultait, pour avoir seulement quelques interactions.

Cependant, ses efforts étaient totalement sans effet. Ce ne fut pas avant le jour suivant, avant le petit-déjeuné qu'il vit son propre visage se sauver à un angle vers un passage secret. Lily avait de toute évidence fait bon usage de la Carte. James était trop fier pour être en colère.

Mais, avant qu'il ait une chance de la suive, il heurta quelque chose- ou plutôt quelqu'un- assez grand. Dès que la personne vit qui était James, il se retourna et s'éloigna. James était sur le point de partir quand il s'arrêta . Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux d'agonie. _Tu peux le faire_, pensa-t-il avant de crier.

« Rodger, attend ! »

Rodger se glaça, et se retourna lentement. « Oui, Lily ? »

Une fois de plus, James était rempli d'une absurde jalousie. Ce gars avait en fait réussi à sortir avec Lily, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. James avait juste envie de l'attaquer, mais il savait que c'était mal. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de dire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. «Rodger, je veux juste m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières semaines. Je sais que j'ai agi comme une idiote, mais les choses m'ont vraiment dépassées. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Pendant un moment, James pensa que Rodger allait lui jeter un sort, mais ce moment passa vite. « C'est bon Lily, » soupira le gardien de Poufsouffle. « Tu es une fille extraordinaire, mais tout le monde peut voir que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. » Il secoua la tête. « Arrange toi pour que James ne te fasse jamais de mal. »

James ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou être en colère. D'un côté Rodger était complètement raisonnable, et d'un autre il avait totalement faux. James ne pu s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il fera ça ? »

Rodger parut surpris. « Il est populaire,Lily. Je pense qu'il te voit comme une récompense et non une personne . »

James ouvrit la bouche, choqué. « Tu as tort. »

Rodger se contenta de secouer la tête. « Tu as probablement raison. Même avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble, je pouvais voir la façon dont il te regardait. Je suppose que j'étais jaloux. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir une chance avec quelqu'un comme toi, et je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu. Mais récemment, j'ai pu voir la façon dont vous vous regardez tout les deux. Qui suis-je pour interférer là-dedans ? »

« Merci, Rodger, » dit James avec sincérité. N'étant plus jaloux, il pouvait voir Rodger comme une autre personne qui avait vu à quel point Lily était belle.

Rodger se pencha, et pendant un moment pétrifiant James pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais Rodger se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bonne chance, Lily, » dit-il avant de partir.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lily eut finalement le courage d'aller voir James. Ça avait pris toute la journée, mais elle avait enfin trouvé le courage. Prenant la carte des Maraudeurs, elle localisa James sur le palier du quatrième étage.

Cependant, le temps qu'elle y aille, James n'était pas seul mais en train de parler à Alice. Elle pris une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait toujours parler en privé, se dit-elle, essayant de résister à l'envie grandissante de courir. Tout allait bien se passer.

Quand elle se rapprocha, Alice la regarda et lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de James. James regarda, et Alice sourit. Lily plissa les yeux. Elle connaissait ce regard. Alice voulait qu'ils soient ensemble. Sans aucun doute, elle avait essayé de parler subtilement à celui qu'elle pensait être son amie pour lui dire quelque chose.

« James, » dit le garçon dans son corps avec un sourire. « ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Pourquoi as-tu ... »

« Lily, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose... ».

« Lily, » dit Sirius, venant du coin du couloir. Le mauvais garçon l'avait suivit. « Je pense que _tu_ dois dire quelque chose à James. »

« Lily, » interrompit une voix puissante, faisant se retourner les étudiants. « Je me demandais si vous aviez vu quelqu'un avec des mains rouges... » s'estompa la voix de Slughorn avec horreur. James regarda ses mains, pour seulement voir qu'elles étaient d'un rouge éclatant. _Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ Se demanda-t-il à lui-même dans un état de choc.

Il lança un regard rapide à Lily en quête de réponse. A sa grande surprise, elle avait une expression similaire sur le visage. Ses mains étaient aussi d'une rouge éclatant. Slughorn suivit sa ligne de mire et ouvrit la bouche d'effarement.

« Je vois, » lutta Slughorn, sa moustache tremblante. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, spécialement venant de deux Préfets. »

« Professeur, » bégaya Lily. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« James était avec moi toute les nuits cette semaine, » interrompu Sirius. « On était, euh , dehors, pour voir des beaux monuments. »

« Black, je ne sais pas ce que ce sont des monuments pour vous, et je ne le tolère pas. Potter, je devrais vous poser la même question. » Lily n'avait jamais vu Slughorn si énervé, ses yeux étaient sur le point d'éclater. « Rusard, le nouveau concierge était en train de nettoyer l'un des cachots vides quand il tomba sur ça. » Slughorn sorti la bouteille vide d'huile d'Inachis. « Cet ingrédient de potion a été volé il y a trois semaines et demi, mais je savais que ça avait été pris dans ma réserve. Donc j'ai effectué un sort de reconnaissance des voleurs dessus. Vous savez ce qu'un sort de reconnaissance des voleurs fait, Lily ?'

« Est-ce que ça envoie une filet géant pour capturer les voleurs ? »

Sirius ria, mais Slughorn grimaça. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour les blagues, Lily. Vous avez de sérieux problèmes. Vous savez ce qui ça fait Potter ? »

Lily secoua la tête, mais elle savait la réponse. Le sort de reconnaissance des voleurs était un sortilège déposé sur un objet abandonné sur une scène de crime. Il révèle toute les personnes qui ont touché l'objet après qu'il ait été volé.

Lily regarda Alice, qui semblait confuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait volé l'ingrédient, ça avait été impulsif, sur le moment. Elle espérait qu'Alice ne comprendrait pas ou qu'elle n'allait pas dire la vérité. Mais les faits sont ce qu'ils sont et les preuves désignent Lily. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir toute les deux des problèmes.

« Vous voyez, Lily, j'étais sur le point de vous demander si vous aviez vu quelqu'un avec des mains rouges. » Il secoua la tête « Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être vous. » Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son estomac se gonfla. James fit rapidement un pas en arrière pour l'éviter. « Peut-être que vous deux devriez venir avec moi. »

James devient complètement blanc. Ils avaient été pris littéralement la main dans le sac [=red-handed/mains rouge]. Les conséquences de ceci n'allait pas être bonnes- ils avaient tout les deux une chance de perdre leur badge, être suspendu ou même être renvoyé.

Il n'était pas sûre qu'il pourrait supporter le cœur brisé de Lily si ça arrivait.

James regarda la fille en question. Elle regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Mais James avait déjà vu cette expression auparavant Lily essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il avait envie d'aller vers elle et de la consoler, mais il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien. Si seulement il avait un plan pour essayer de se sortir de là.

Une pensée le frappa soudainement. Pendant que les conséquences allaient être permanentes, il repensa aux mots.

_...la potion modifiée peut durer de quatre à six semaines..._

On était le 26 octobre. Il était dans le corps de Lily depuis presque quatre semaines. D'après la potion, il y avait un maximum de deux semaines avant qu'ils retrouvent leurs corps à nouveau .

Si Lily mettait la responsabilité sur son corps, elle échapperait aux conséquences à long terme. Cette pensée le mortifia. Il donnerai n'importe quoi, même sa place à Poudlard, pour être sûre qu'elle serait heureuse.

« Stop, » cria-t-il, causant à Slughorn de s'arrêter. « Professeur, c'est juste une horrible erreur ! » Lily le regardait fixement., et il la pria silencieusement de suivre le plan. « C'est entièrement de la faute de James ! » continua-t-il. « Il y a un mois il m'a donné cet ingrédient et m'a demandé de le tenir pendant une minute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec ça, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait avec cette huile, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça. C'est entièrement de la faute de James. »

« Lily ! » murmura Alice. « Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? Il représente bien plus pour toi ! »

Slughorn apparaissait confus, donc James continua, « James l'a fait. Regardez moi, je suis une étudiante fantastique. Gentille, bien intentionnée et j'essaie toujours d'arrêter les bagarres quand elle menacent. Je suis la dernière personne qui volerait un ingrédient. Ici, il y a tellement plus de choses pour moi que ce j'ai jamais imaginé. Je me soucie tellement des autres que je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Même si ça implique de faire des choses qui vont à l'encontre de ce que je veux faire. Je suis plus courageuse que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Merlin, tu sonnes comme James, » dit Sirius de façon sarcastique. De toute évidence, il avait du ressentiment face à cette attaque contre son 'ami'. « Seulement plus vaniteux, si c'est possible. »

James soupira, ignorant tout le monde et regardant fixement Slughorn. « James ne mérite pas d'être près de moi. Tout ce qui c'est passé est entièrement de sa faute ! »

Comme ses divagations approchait de la fin, James regarda Lily. Elle semblait assommée, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il avait dit. De la même façon que ses amis. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu 'Lily' parler d'elle-même de cette manière. Slunghorn, d'un autre côté, semblait plutôt convaincu. Après tout, Lily était l'une de ses étudiantes favorites.

« Bien, » dit-il, regardant 'James Potter'. Il semblait mordre à l'hameçon. « Potter, y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez dire avant que je vous emmène dans mon bureau ? » James lança un autre regard suppliant à Lily, essayant de lui transmettre qu'elle devait permettre au plan de continuer. C'était vital qu'elle ne donne pas une autre version sinon elle allait avait de gros problèmes aussi.

Cependant, pour le malheur de James, Lily ne resta pas silencieuse. « Non, professeur ! C'est Lily qui l'a fait ! » cria-t-elle par défi. Slughorn marqua une pause, confus par cette nouvelle explosion. « Lily, » dit-elle, lançant un regard à James. « Tu dois lui dire la vérité. »

« Est-ce que tu es embrouillée ? » murmura Sirius à Alice. « Parce que je pense que je manque quelque chose. »

Alice opina. « Merlin, ils sonnent comme _Alain _et _Orsha_ . »

« Qui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Euh... Peu importe. »

« Vous voyez, » continua Lily, ignorant ses spectateurs. « Lily peut passez pour une étudiante bien intentionnée, mais il s'avère que c'est elle qui a volé l'ingrédient. Mon seul crime a été de ne pas voir ce qu'elle faisait, parce que moi aussi je pensais qu'elle était une étudiante modèle. J'ai quand même tenu l'huile pendant un moment, et accepté son plan parce que ses sentiments sont très importants pour moi. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été si aveugle. »

« Je sais que je ressemble un peu à un fauteur de trouble, mais en fait je suis vraiment quelqu'un de gentil au fond. Vous voyez, je me préoccupe de ce qui arrive aux autres et je ferai n'importe quoi pour mes amis. »

Lily marqua une pause et regarda James. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pourchassé Lily tout ce temps , alors que c'est elle qui aurait du me pourchasser. »

« Tu penses réellement ça ? » murmura James. Les deux avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans un couloir et que Slughorn, Sirius et Alice se trouvaient juste à côté. « Parce que je ressens toujours la même chose. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Le mois qui vient de passer, m'a vraiment montré que tu étais beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Là où avant je me contentai de bien t'aimer, »il marqua une pause. « Maintenant je suis amoureux de toi. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, choquée, son cœur battant un million de fois à la minute. Serait-ce possible ?

Ce sentiment vertigineux pouvait-il être provoqué par le garçon qu'elle n'avait vu que comme une nuisance pendant tout ce temps ?

Mais le mois dernier l'avait changé-les avait changé. Elle pouvait maintenant voir les choses d'un angle différent et James n'était jamais paru autant à son avantage. En fait, rien n'avait semblé plus _normal _que la possibilité d'être avec James. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais le relâcher. Lily Evans était amoureuse et elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse.

« James, je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-elle doucement. Mais, pour quelques raisons, Lily avait le sentiment que les mots n'étaient pas suffisant. Avec les sentiments qui l'enveloppaient, et se précipita vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle compris enfin. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle était faite pour être avec James.

Donc Lily ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

Néanmoins, le baiser ne dura pas longtemps du tout. Pendant une brève seconde Lily se senti comme si elle était en apesanteur, s'envolant dans l'air sans aucun intérêt pour le monde. Pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures elle dériva dans le néant, avant qu'elle revienne dans son état d'esprit avec un grand bruit.

Lily était à nouveau elle-même.

« OUI ! »cria James, levant le poing en l'air. « Je suis de retour ! »Puis, avant que Lily ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa convenablement. Aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent là, c'était presque comme si ils étaient dans leur propre monde. Finalement, Slughorn toussa et ils se séparèrent, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

La première chose que Lily remarqua était que Sirius dansait. « ENFIN ! » cria-t-il. « Vraiment embrouillant, et je ne comprend pas le pourquoi du comment, » il tapota l'épaule de James, « mais tu as réussi ! ».

Alice leur sourit, arborant un air 'je-le-savais' tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec le bas de sa robe.

La deuxième chose que Lily remarqua était Slughorn. Lui, contrairement à ses amis ne semblait pas impressionné par le baiser des amoureux. A vrai dire, il paraissait complètement fou. « Que se passe-t-il ? » cria-t-il, faisant trembloter dangereusement son ventre. « D'abord vous vous insultez mutuellement et maintenant vous vous embrassez ! Qui a vraiment pris mon ingrédient ? »

« Moi ! » dirent Lily et James à l'unisson, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. « Tout seul », ajoutèrent ensemble.

« De toute évidence, l'un de vous protège quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Ce doit être moi, Horace, » intervint une voix tonitruante derrière eux. James et Lily se retournèrent pour voir Dumbledore approcher, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

« De quoi parles-tu Albus ? » demanda Slughorn. « J'ai attrapé c'est deux-là la main dans le sac. L'un des deux l'a fait. »

« Tu penses vraiment que l'un de ces deux adorables étudiants a pu faire une chose pareille ? Ils me protègent. » Il sourit aux deux préfets. « J'ai pris l'huile d'Inachis, je voulais te le dire, mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. »

Slughorn semblait septique, mais un peu revigoré. Il ne voulait pas que ses étudiants favoris aient des problèmes. « Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ? »

Lily et James ne pouvait que regarder Dumbledore tandis qu'il leur lançait un sourire. Ils devaient clairement rester silencieux. « J'en avais besoin pour une mission top secrète, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas eu lieu sans une petite aide. Mais je peux voir que tout a fonctionné maintenant, et j'étais justement sur le point de venir te trouver pour t'expliquer la vérité. »

« Oh, bien, » bégaya Slughorn, réticent à croire que le coupable n'était personne d'autre que le directeur. « Mais pourquoi ces deux-là en ont-ils pris la responsabilité ? »

« Qui sait, Horace. Je leur ais dit de ne le dire à personne. Je suppose qu'ils ont juste été loyal-un trait très admirable. Hélas, ils ont eut une période assez intéressante ces dernières semaines, donc je suis sûre qu'ils ont appris la leçon dorénavant. Le mieux est que nous les laissions. » Dumbledore leur lança un clin d'oeil avant de prendre le bras de Slughorn et l'emmener plus loin. « J'ai du bon vin d'elfe dans mon bureau... »

« Eh bien, » dit Sirius, lorsque le directeur fut hors de vue. « Vous deux avez beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda James sans le regarder. Rien ne pouvait entraîner ses yeux loin de Lily. « Je pensais que c'était assez évident. »

« Hum,hum, » dit Alice sarcastiquement, tapant du pied. « Dites nous la vérité. »

Lily sourit. « Tu ne nous croirait pas même si on te la racontait. »

« On ne partira pas d'ici avant d'avoir une réponse, » argumenta Sirius.

James se contenta de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs.

Sirius tapa du pied. « Dites nous ! »

« Sirius, mon ami, » dit James, regardant toujours Lily. « C'est une longue, très _longue_ histoire. Une histoire pour un autre jour. »

« Très bien », dit Alice, capitulant, sachant qu'elle avait une dette envers Lily. « On est indésirable pour les amoureux. Viens Sirius. On les interrogera plus tard. »

« Mais je veux les interroger maintenant, » gémit Sirius.

« Allez viens ! » dit-elle, tirant Sirius ailleurs.

James et Lily regardaient Alice emmener Sirius ailleurs. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Lily sautilla « Je suis à nouveau une fille ! » elle se retourna et fit un gros câlin à James. « Tu es un garçon ! »

« Heureux que tu sois capable de remarquer ça, Lily. » Sourit James. « Du travail de détective au moins. » continua-t-il, gagnant un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Lily. « Et ils disent que je suis arrogant. Au moins je ne me suis jamais embrassé moi-même. »

Lily ria. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suppose que je voulais juste te montrer ce que je ressentait. »

« Et bien, je ne me plains pas. »

« Contrairement à Sirius, » blagua Lily, avant d'arrêter sa danse. « On devra lui dire un jour. »

« Peut-être. » Ses yeux maintenant noisettes brillaient. « Peut-être qu'on devrait garder ça secret. Juste entre nous. » Il sourit. « Un petit secret romantique. »

Lily gloussa. « Romantique, vraiment ? » Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Oh et en parlant de secrets, tu pense qu'il le sait ? » James la gratifia d'un regard sans expression. Soupirant, elle continua. « Tu sais, le Professeur Dumbledore. Tu penses qu'il l'a toujours su ? »

« Probablement, » James haussa les épaules, agrippant le bras de Lily et la serra plus près de lui. « Il sais tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas retransformé. »

« Tu connais Dumbledore, » chanta Lily, « Toujours heureux de voir un peu plus d'amour dans le monde. »

« Donc, tout ce qu'il t'a fallut faire pour voir mon côté des choses a été d'être moi pendant un certain temps ? » James leva un sourcil.

« L'amour fonctionne de la plus étrange façon. »

« En parlant de ça, » sourit James, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux de ses doigts. « Lily Evans, voudrais-tu sortit avec moi ? »

Lily fit semblant de réfléchir un moment. « Laisse moi voir. Par sortir avec toi, tu penses à passer plein de temps ensemble, vivre quasiment dans la peau l'un de l'autre, dormir dans le lit de l'autre, connaître tout les secrets de l'autre, s'enfermer dans un placard à balais ensemble et réconforter l'autre quand il pleure ? »

« Je suppose, oui. » James eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Mais je pensais plutôt à ceci. » Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il faisait, James l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné.

Après un moment, Lily rompit le baiser et sourit. « Oui, je pense que je le veux. »

Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à dire avant que James ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de chapitre de Merlinheltz<strong> :

Donc c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé. S'il vous plait reviewez, j'adorerai entendre votre partie préférée.

Et oui, peut-être qu'il y aura un épilogue. Un jour …


	15. Epilogue

Le rouge était une couleur étrange. C'était le symbole de tellement de tellement de choses. Le rouge signifiait que le sang coulait, et continuerait de couler dans le futur. Il montrait que la fureur qui bouillonnait sous la surface face à l'injustice de certaines personnes dans le monde. Mais pourtant, le rouge n'était pas si mal. C'était la couleur de Griffondor et de la bravoure, et des Souaffles. C'était la couleur de l'amour que les gens partagent.

Le rouge était la couleur des cheveux de Lily.

James sourit, assis hors de sa maison. Actuellement, le rouge était la couleur du ciel. Le soleil planait toujours au-dessus de l'horizon, comme incertain de s'il voulait se coucher ou non. Pour James, il était difficile de croire que le soleil se couchait toujours de la même façon après tout ce qui c'était passé sous le ciel ces dernière années. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées, certaines merveilleuses, d'autres absolument terribles. James ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti sans Lily. Elle avait était là pour qu'il s'accroche à elle pendant que le monde devenait cet endroit dangereux. _Non, _pensa-t-il, _elle était son monde. _James resta assis en silence pendant que le soleil se couchait enfin. Fermant les yeux, il savait pouvoir rester assis et profiter du rare instant de paix pour toujours.

Sirius, cependant, n'en pensait pas ainsi.

« J'ai une nouvelle théorie. » expliqua-t-il, interrompant la sérénité de James.

James grogna. Avec ces quatre mots, tout espoir de tranquillité venait de s'évaporer. « Est-ce que tu vas finir par abandonner ? » demanda-t-il, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Désolé du dérangement, James, » répliqua Sirius, « mais si tu m'avais simplement dit la vérité, je n'aurais pas à te raconter mes brillantes théories. »

Sirius avait imaginé des « théories » depuis que Lily et James s'étaient mis ensemble. Abandonner n'était tout simplement pas dans son vocabulaire. C'était amusant comment Lily et James n'avait jamais prévu de _ne pas_ le dire à leurs amis. Au début, il y avait eu un accord mutuel de les laisser deviner, simplement parce que c'était drôle. Mais avec le temps, la blague s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus. C'était une expérience partagée uniquement par eux, qui leur appartenait. C'était le seul secret qu'ils gardaient pour eux. Alors malgré les essais, les menaces et les théories, James et Lily n'avaient jamais rien dit.

Sirius n'avait jamais abandonné.

Pour être juste, au début, il n'était pas le seul. D'abord, il semblait que tout le monde à l'école élaborait des théories tordues. Beaucoup pensaient que ça impliquait la maladie inventée de « fièvre de la tarte ». Après quelques semaines, le buzz s'était calmé et les gens avaient arrêté de poser des questions. Leurs amis, bien sûr, s'y étaient intéressés bien plus longtemps.

« J'ai parlé à Alice… » commença Sirius.

« Et elle a écouté ? » interrompit vaguement James.

Sirius l'ignora. « Elle est d'accord avec moi, ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette potion. »

Les premiers jours après qu'ils soient retournés dans leurs corps, Alice et Sirius avaient été une force majeure. Remus et Peter avaient tenté eux aussi, mais avec moins d'organisation ou d'enthousiasme. Au cours d'une discussion matinale, Alice avait mentionné que « Lily » agissait étrangement après avoir concocté cette potion. Sirius, bien sûr, s'était emparé de l'idée, et les deux s'étaient précipités pour trouver le livre. Cependant, il avait disparu des livres de potions. Apparemment, Lily ne l'avait jamais rendu à la bibliothèque et il avait simplement disparu.

La bibliothèque n'avait aucune trace de l'existence même de ce livre.

Ce qui avait déclenché une folie furieuse. Alice se souvenait juste à quoi servait la potion, et elle n'avait évidemment pas lu le contenu du texte ils n'avaient donc qu'une quantité d'informations limitée. Initialement, Alice, cœur romantique, voulait croire que Lily avait bu la potion et s'était retrouvée près de James. Les garçons n'y croyaient pas. Ils ne pensaient pas que Lily aurait cru que James était son âme-sœur juste parce qu'une potion en avait décidé ainsi. Alice avait réalisé, en prenant en compte l'obstination de Lily, qu'ils avaient raison.

Quand Lily et James se contentèrent d'en rire (ou commencèrent à s'embrasser), leurs amis commencèrent à développer de nouvelles théories. Certaines impliquant la potion, d'autres pas. Une d'entre elles impliquait la visite de leur enfant du futur. James leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe la théorie, ils en avaient parlé des milliers de fois.

« Hého ? » appela Sirius, agitant sa main devant le visage de James. « Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, » répliqua James, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as dit que tu avais encore parlé de la potion à Alice ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et ignora le manque d'enthousiasme de James. « Oui, et aussi de ma nouvelle théorie. » Il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Elle est d'accord avec moi. »

« Est-ce que ta théorie te disait d'abandonner ? » demanda James, un sourire au bord des lèvres. « Parce que je serais d'accord aussi. »

Sirius le frappa sur l'épaule. « Ecoute-moi ! Voilà ce que je pense. Lily fabriquait cette potion de fou pour Alice. Toi, étant l'idiot que tu es, » Il agita la tête en direction de James. « Tu acceptes de la tester pour elle. Cependant, tu es accidentellement empoisonné et tu n'as plus que quelques semaines à vivre. »

« Donc, ta théorie implique que je sois mort ? » demanda James calmement, avalant une gorgée de son verre.

« Oui. Enfin non ! » Sirius agita les bras. « Laisse-moi finir ! La potion explique ton comportement étrange. Particulièrement la chanson. » Il frissonna rien qu'à y repenser. « Mais tu n'as rien dit à personne puisque tu ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennuis. De toute façon, elle a trouvé un antidote et te l'a donné à temps. »

James soupira. Les théories ne s'amélioraient pas avec l'âge. « C'est bien beau tout ça, Sirius, mais pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de sortir avec moi ? »

Sirius se tut. Il ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi jusque-là.

« Ahah ! » s'exclama-t-il après un moment de silence. Il était clairement en pleine improvisation. « Quand elle a fabriqué l'antidote, elle se sentait tellement coupable que tu l'as convaincue de sortir avec toi. »

« Tu vois, il y a une faille dans ton plan » dit une voix derrière eux. James se retourna pour voir une Lily enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, debout derrière eux. « Je ne me serais pas sentie coupable. »

Sirius fut légèrement déçu. « Ouais, t'as raison. C'était loin d'être mon meilleur essai. » Il sourit. « Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la théorie du Vous-êtes-tous-les-deux-envoyés-dans-le-futur-et-rencontrez-votre-génial-enfant. C'était un coup de génie de ma part. »

Sirius se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant Lily. « Comment va mon fœtus préféré ? » demanda-t-il à son ventre.

« Très bien. » répondit Lily, se glissant à côté de James.

« Comment va ma future maman ? » demanda James, lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Toujours constipée ? » interrompit-il avant que Lily puisse répondre.

« James ! » Lily le frappa sur l'épaule. « Est-ce que tu ne peux rien garder secret ? »

James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Pas quand c'est distrayant. »

Lily regarda le ciel, comme pour chercher du courage. « Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, déjà ? »

« Eh bien, » commença James. « Quand une Maman et un Papa s'aiment très très fort.. »

« Ou bien s'ils s'ennuient un jour d'automne particulièrement froid… » Interrompit Sirius.

« Oh, chut ! » coupa Lily. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous mériter tous les deux ? »

« Imagine que c'est comme si on te servait un grand bol de karma. » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Peut-être que si tu me disais à quoi servait cette huile d'Inachis, on n'aurait pas ce problème »

« Sirius, tu es vraiment… » commença Lily avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Oui, peut-être qu'avec de l'huile d'Inachis … » murmura-t-elle. Elle regardait dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ? » demanda plaisamment James, sans vraiment écouter. Même après trois ans et demi ensemble, ses baisers le rendaient toujours étourdi.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'était pas particulièrement exceptionnel mais au bout d'un moment, James commença à s'inquiéter. Elle murmurait des choses, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Il regarda Sirius qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Apparemment, son meilleur ami n'était pas plus avancé que lui.

« Lily, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse demander une troisième fois, Lily sembla se réveiller. En fait, avant même qu'il puisse commenter son comportement étrange, elle se pencha et le tira vers elle. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et James n'en eut soudainement plus rien à faire des changements d'humeur de Lily. Elle était enceinte après tout, et sujette à ce genre de choses. En plus, il aimait son odeur. Il n'était pas sûr, mais probablement son shampooing.

~.~

La semaine s'écoula et James pensa peu au comportement étrange de Lily. Entre les réunions de l'Ordre, quelques escarmouches sans importances avec les Mangemorts et les trajets à trois heures du matin pour rapporter des pommes de terre sautées à Lily, il n'avait pas trop le temps d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour lui, tout était normal.

Il allait être sacrément surpris.

Une semaine plus tard, Sirius et James admettaient leur défaite. En mission pour l'ordre, ils avaient prévu de suivre Lestrange toute la journée mais l'avait perdu vers 1h de l'après-midi.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda Sirius, en buvant son milkshake au chocolat. Après une heure à essayer de retrouver une piste, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans un petit café moldu. Après avoir fixé le menu pendant au moins dix minutes, les deux hommes avaient décidé que « café » paraissait trop exotique et s'étaient décidés pour des milkshakes. On leur jetait d'étranges regards.

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira James, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Volontairement ou non, Lestrange avait disparu. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire grand-chose. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Sirius. « Allons faire notre rapport à Dumbledore. »

Cependant, juste avant de partir, James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une idée l'avait frappé. « Ça t'embêterait de faire ça tout seul ? » demanda-t-il. « Pour une fois, j'adorerai surprendre Lily avec un petit déjeuner au lit.. »

Sirius sourit. « Bien sûr. Juste une question ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda James, prêt à partir.

« Quand est-ce que tu viendras spontanément me voir pour me surprendre avec un petit déj au lit ? »

James éclata de rire. « Peut-être quand tu deviendras incroyablement beau. »

Sirius secoua ses cheveux. « Je suis navré d'apprendre tes problèmes de vision. Allez, va voir ta femme, maintenant. »

~.~

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, James était d'une humeur fantastique. Certes, ils avaient perdu Lestrange mais James avait vraiment l'impression de mériter une pause. Pour une matinée, une matinée bénie, il allait pouvoir oublier la guerre. En plus, il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec sa femme. La mort et la destruction pourraient attendre leur tour.

« _My darling, I, » _Il chantonnait l'air familier en remontant le jardin. « _Can't get enough of your love, baby, mmm. »_

Lily allait être si surprise de le voir. Il avait pensé envoyer son patronus pour prévenir mais Lily dormait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle dormait.

Pensant au merveilleux déjeuner qu'il allait lui préparer, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée, et l'imagina réveillée par la délicieuse odeur du bacon dans la maison. Il sourit, il allait gagner tellement de points. C'était pour cette raison que quand il atteint la maison, il entra très silencieusement.

Cependant, quelque chose l'arrêta dès qu'il mit le pied sur le porche. Une étrange odeur, quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait vaguement, provenait de la cuisine. Pour une raison quelconque, l'odeur lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Immédiatement, il pensa à Lily. Etait-elle saine et sauve ? Quelque chose était-il arrivé ? Inquiet, il se précipita dans le couloir, tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Il allait se précipiter à travers la porte de la cuisine quand une pensée l'arrêta.

Si en effet, quelque chose clochait, et son instinct lui affirmait que c'était le cas, se précipiter n'était pas la meilleur approche. Si Lily était, par pitié Merlin, attachée ou retenue prisonnière, débarquer avec sa baguette pourrait la blesser. Il avala, terriblement inquiet. Il pouvait les blesser tous les deux s'il agissait mal.

Lentement mais surement, il sortit de la maison. La cuisine était au rez-de-chaussée, face au jardin. S'il était prudent, il pourrait regarder par la fenêtre sans être vu. Pensant uniquement à Lily et à leur enfant à naître, il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Ce que James vit dans la cuisine le choqua.

Lily n'était pas ligotée, ou torturée comme il en avait peur. En fait, elle était en parfaite santé, debout devant une potion, ses cheveux frisottant dans les vapeurs. Pendant un moment, le cœur de James se calma. Lily allait bien et il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'absorbe dans la fabrication d'une potion de temps en temps.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Juste alors qu'il allait lui crier bonjour, son œil fut attiré par quelque chose sur le banc derrière sa femme. Légèrement en retrait des autres ingrédients se tenait une petite bouteille grise qui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne. Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. La puissante, très rare et extrêmement terrifiante huile d'Inachis.

Sa femme voulait les faire changer de corps.

Sa femme _enceinte_ voulait les faire changer de corps.

C'était pas bon, ça.

~.~

Lily considéra la potion face à elle. Elle bouillonnait doucement, exactement comme dans son souvenir, à Poudlard. Elle laissa les vapeurs l'envelopper de leur odeur familière. L'odeur du miel, des fleurs et de la douce, douce revanche.

Lily n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait fait basculer. Elle avait accepté les nausées matinales et les pulsions alimentaires. Elle avait fait avec les coups de pieds, les maux de dos et la grande amitié qu'elle avait pu développer avec les toilettes.

Si elle y réfléchissait vraiment, c'était l'attente qui la tuait. Depuis le moment où James avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire _quoi que ce soit_ qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Lily voulait être là, dehors, à protéger ses amis et se battre dans la cohue. Elle trouvait impossible de rester à la maison, attendant que ceux qu'elle aimait rentrent, s'inquiétant en permanence qu'ils ne soient en danger ou qu'ils ne rentrent simplement pas. En plus, la façon dont tout le monde la traitait, telle une fleur délicate qu'il fallait protéger, lui tapait sur les nerfs. Voilà ce qui l'embêtait.

Ça et son besoin de revanche.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas pensé réellement passer à l'action avant que Sirius ne mentionne l'huile d'Inachis. C'est la mention de cet ingrédient magique qui constituait la pièce manquante du puzzle. James lui affirmait toujours qu'il l'aimait, pas vrai ? Il avait toujours promis de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle était sûre qu'il serait parfaitement d'accord pour prendre le contrôle de son corps pendant quelques temps pendant qu'ELLE sortirait combattre les Mangemorts.

Ok, peut-être pas _parfaitement _d'accord, mais une fois dans son corps, elle était sûre qu'il finirait par se faire à l'idée.

Elle jeta un regard autour de la pièce. Ça n'avait pas été facile de dissimuler la potion aux yeux de James. Mais elle n'était pas la meilleure sorcière de son année pour rien. Soupirant, elle lâcha la cire d'abeille et la potion bouillonna paresseusement. La vue la fit sourire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette potion dans cet état, elle pensait à James. Pour être précise, elle pensait à quel trou du c.. arrogant il pouvait être.

Comme les temps avaient changé.

Un léger bruit en provenant du jardin la tira de ses pensées. Instantanément, elle récupéra sa baguette et la bouteille. Il y avait trop de sorts de protection autour de la maison pour qu'un Mangemort puisse débarquer à la porte de la cuisine sans avertissement, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Et si c'était James, elle voulait pouvoir jeter l'huile dans la potion avant qu'il ne sache ce qui lui arrivait.

Lentement, elle fit quelques pas vers le couloir, se préparant à ouvrir la bouteille.

« Chéri » appela-t-elle, « C'est toi ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence et Lily relâcha légèrement sa garde. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'un animal ou d'un gnome dans le jardin. Ou peut-être même qu'elle avait tout imaginé. Cependant, alors que Lily allait abaisser sa baguette, il y eut un bruit catastrophique derrière elle.

« Nooooooooon, » hurla une voix, alors que Lily se retournait. Son mari venait de plonger à travers la fenêtre, envoyant du verre cassé voler un peu partout dans la pièce. Etant donné que Lily ne voyait pas tous les jours l'homme qu'elle aimait sauter à travers la fenêtre, Lily ne put rien fait d'autre que de le regarder, sous le choc.

Grave erreur. Profitant de son état de stupeur, James eu le temps de pointer sa baguette droit sur la bouteille d'huile d'Inachis et de hurler « Expelliarmus ! »

Malgré tout, dans l'excitation du moment, James avait peut-être était un peu trop enthousiaste. Le couple observa la bouteille voltiger à travers la pièce et atterrir miraculeusement sur l'étagère juste devant la potion.

« ACCIO .. » commença Lily.

« SILENCIO ! » contra James, pointant sa baguette sur Lily avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre dégât. Sa réponse fut un regard glacial. Lily leva sa baguette, cette fois-ci, droit sur lui. Il avait de gros, gros problèmes. Le silence ne la retiendrait pas longtemps. Elle réfléchissait déjà à quel sortilège informulé lancer, lorsque James mit les mains en l'air.

« Paix ! Lily, attends ! » plaida-t-il. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne connaissait que trop bien ses expressions faciales. « Tu ne veux pas me jeter de sort, enfin. Particulièrement quand tu sais que je peux te jeter un sort en retour. »

Lily haussa les sourcils. Alors il comptait jouer le rôle du mari innocent, hein ? Il n'était pas si innocent, sept mois auparavant. Toujours furieuse, elle baissa sa baguette à regret. Elle avait perdu l'effet de surprise, il lui faudrait trouver un autre plan.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage sur le point d'attaquer, « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fabrique ? » demanda-t-elle, hautaine. C'était sa faute à lui, si elle avait la taille d'un petit pays et il allait en payer les conséquences. Il était temps que les hommes apprennent leur leçon. Immédiatement, elle commença à comploter. Y-avait-il un moyen pour qu'elle atteigne la bouteille et la verse dans la potion avant qu'il ait le temps de partir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit fait attraper avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Tout ça était de la faute de James Potter. L'énervant, l'arrogant…

« Je te vois en train de reluquer cette bouteille » intervint James, l'arrachant à ses pensées insultantes. « Il n'y a pas moyen que tu me refasses vivre ça. »

« Waouh, je me demande ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir le choix à faire. » Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un enfant. « Vous les hommes stupides, et vos attitudes de chanceux ! »

« Mais Lily, » plaida-t-il, son sourire disparaissant. Au vu de son expression, Lily savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. « Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je VEUX des enfants. Mais je ne veux plus être enceinte. »

James hausse les sourcils. « Donc tu proposes, » demanda-t-il aussi calmement que s'il commentait la météo, « que je sois enceinte à ta place ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Lily, « Les hippocampes le font bien. »

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel James intégra ces données avant d'exploser. « Lily, tu réalises que c'est complétement dingue ! Tu es enceinte de sept mois et demi ! »

« Et ? » demanda encore Lily.

« Et si on ne rechange pas de corps d'ici un mois, hein ? » s'informa James. « Et si je dois, si je dois, tu sais… » il baissa la voix, comme si les mots pouvaient provoquer la douleur « … donner naissance. »

« Donc, pas de problème pour moi d'accoucher, » résuma Lily, les mains sur les hanches, « Mais pour toi, si ? » _Les hommes sont tellement hypocrites…_

« Hé bien .. oui, c'est ça. » conclut-il avec un sourire presque honteux. « Enfin Lily, c'est encore pire que la pire terreur de n'importe quel homme. On est tout simplement pas fait pour avoir des enfants. »

« Mais tu serais dans mon corps ! » Un seul coup d'œil à l'expression de James informa Lily que ce type d'argument n'allait pas fonctionner. Elle perdait du terrain et décida d'essayer une nouvelle tactique. « Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? » demanda-t-elle, battant des cils. _Hé, ça avait déjà fonctionné avant. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne porterais pas celui-ci, et je me chargerais du prochain ? »

James n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Ça ne marchera pas, » Il désigna la potion du menton. « Nos âmes ont atteint un accord. »

« Je trouve plutôt qu'elles ont atteint un gros désaccord quand tu m'as fait ça ! » Elle désigna son ventre.

« Quoi ? »

Lily fit un pas vers lui. « Et pourquoi est-ce que TOI», elle lui posa son doigt sur son torse, « tu n'aurais pas à gérer les nausées matinales, ET » Elle lui enfonça le doigt dans la poitrine. « supporter les coups de pied, ET » Elle le poussa sur une chaise. « affronter une envie de pipi vingt-six fois par nuit ! »

« Je le ferais bien, mais… »

« Mais quoi, James ? » répondit Lily, d'un ton moqueur. « Tu es trop occupé à courir sauver le monde avec Sirius ? »

« Lily, c'est juste que je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lily baissa les yeux vers lui, un air de folie dans son regard. « Tu veux que je souffres ? »

« Non ! Je veux te protéger ! » explosa James. « Je ne peux pas supporter de t'imaginer là dehors, affronter des Mangemorts. Ça m'inquiétait tellement, mais au moins, j'étais à tes côtés. Maintenant que tu es enceinte, et bien je n'avais pas réalisé que je devais m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité dans cette maison aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité ! »

D'un coup, elle réalisait que son plan était fou. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à James de ressentir la même chose qu'elle ? « James, je t'aime tellement. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit James avec un sourire. « Regarde-toi un peu, avec ton ventre ! Je ne te pardonne pas, tu pourrais me démolir ! »

Lily éclata de rire et allait répliquer mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, James avait déjà bondit sur ses pieds pour l'interrompre d'un baiser. En fait, il s'était levé tellement vite que sa chaise était tombée sur le sol avec un grand boum. Tout à leur baiser passionné, le couple ne remarqua pas que la chaise avait glissé vers l'étagère et avait renversé la petite bouteille. Et pourtant, elle était bien renversé et goutte à goutte, le liquide tombait dans la potion.

_Ploc…_

La potion frémit.

_Ploc…_

La potion commença à prendre une teinte rouge…

**FIN**

**Note de fin de Merlinhelz :**

**C'est fini, les gars. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je le laisse comme ça, pour que vous puissiez décider vous-mêmes.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet épilogue, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Si vous venez de lire mon histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée. Si vous me suivez depuis le début, merci d'être resté si longtemps ! Laissez une review, s'il vous plait !**

**Je publie aussi cet épilogue sur Mugglenet qui est la place originelle de cette histoire. **

**Plein d'amour à tous. **


End file.
